From Beginning to End
by Viki
Summary: A true THEROX story. Fox and Teresa are childhood friends, but will they ever realize it could be something more? And at what cost? Love scenes & strong language every once and a while. Completed R&R please! A MUST READ for THEROX fans.
1. The LopezFitzgeralds

Chapter 1: The Lopez-Fitzgeralds  
  
Pilar was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family when Theresa came up to her with a piece of paper. "Mama, papa gave this to me to give to you." "Thank you, mi hija." Pilar opened the letter and it was from her husband, Martin, it read:  
Pilar, take care of our family while I'm gone. Tell the children I love them dearly and I love you also my dear, Pilar. Tell Antonio that he is the man of the house now and tell Luis that papa loves him and trusts he will look out for the family. Tell Theresa that she is my sweetheart and Miguel that I want him to graduate and be a policeman just like he desires now at such a young age. Tell our daugheter, Paloma, that she is the apple of my eye and that I will carry her bear with me everyday. Pilar, I love you, never forget that.  
Martin.  
Pilar leaned against the cabinet and started to cry. Antonio came out of his room and looked at his mother. "Mama, are you alright?" "No, mi hijo, your papa has left us. You are the man of the house now. Go and tell Luis what I have told you and don't say a word to the others." "Yes, mama."  
  
Antonio had told Luis just before they sat down to dinner. Paloma looked at her mother after saying grace and said, "Mama, don't we always wait for papa?" Theresa looked up at her mother, "Yes mama. Where is papa?" Antonio looked at Theresa and asked her to pass the rice and that was the end of that until a family meeting that night. It was a quiet night from then on.  
Antonio and Luis had shared a room since they were little and so that night they talked about how things were going to change. They could hear Theresa and Paloma crying in the next room. Luis fell asleep, but Antonio continued to stay up. He thought the day was going pretty well until recently. That day he had met some of the Cranes that his mother worked for. He met this one guy by the name of Ethan who was a bit cocky and his younger brother, Fox. Well that wasn't his real name, it was Nicholas, but he liked Fox better. Antonio decided that he would take Theresa to meet Fox and Ethan tomorrow, maybe meeting some people her age would get her mind off her father for awhile. 


	2. The Cranes

** I'm adding the Crane sisters to this story. The order of birth right to inheritance is: Ethan Martin (Crane at the moment), Nicholas Foxworth (Crane, a.k.a Fox), Allison Katherine (Crane), Madison Elizabeth (Crane) and Lauren Michelle (Crane).  
  
Chapter 2: The Cranes  
"Give me the ball Ethan!" screamed Fox. "No! It's mine!" Ethan shouted back. Fox smacked him across the head with a stick. Ethan tackled Fox and they began to wrestle. "Hey you guys!" They both stopped wrestling and looked up. Fox said, "Oh hey Antonio!" Theresa poked her head from behind Antonio and both brothers hopped up and dusted themselves off. Fox smiled at her and said, "Hi." Theresa giggled. Ethan pushed him over and said "Hi" and Theresa coughed. She looked at Fox and said, "I'm Theresa, it's nice to meet you, Fox. My brother has told me about you guys." She helped him up. Just then three girls came out from the house. "Hey Theresa, these are my sisters," Fox introduced, "Allison, Madison, and Lauren." Theresa started to say hi but the girls were so conceded that they just smiled and walked away. Ethan felt something hit the back of his head; it was Antonio who had thrown the ball at him. Fox grabbed it and threw it back at Ethan. Ethan began to cry. Theresa screamed, "Stop it, you guys are hurting him!" She went to Ethan and rubbed the back of his head. "Come on, let's go inside and get you some ice." Ethan obliged and they went inside. "Wow, Antonio, she's a cutie!" said Fox. "Hey, hey, watch it. She is my sister!" They laughed. They started to through the football around again, but Fox couldn't get Theresa off his mind. That night after Theresa talked to Antonio about their day he went to sit with Luis to watch tv. "Luis, we need to talk." Said Antonio. "Careful man you sound like a girl saying that." replied Luis. Antonio looked at him and left the room. He went to his bedroom and decided it was now or never. He wrote Luis and the family a note that he was leaving. He packed his bags and waited until about 4 am, then left. Luis woke up about 6 am and didn't see Antonio in his bed, but a letter folded up. He got up to read it. He fell to the ground, "Mama, Antonio and papa may have left us, but I won't." He showed the letter to his mother and things carried on as usual. He knew that she was hurting and that he was now the man of the house. He had to go and get a job and fast. ** Back to the Cranes**  
Fox tip-toped across the hall into Ethan's room. It was early and he knew Ethan wasn't up yet. Fox dragged a box of plastic bags, water balloons, silly string and other things into Ethan's room and set up traps. Then he went downstairs casually and heard a knock at the front door.  
"Oh hey Luis."  
"Hey Fox, is Ethan up yet?"  
"Nah, you know him. What do you need? Can I help?"  
"I guess, I wanted to ask him about that police force thing he read in the paper the other day."  
"Oh yea, that. Are you thinking about joining the force?"  
"Yea, Antonio left so I need a job that I would like because I have a feeling I'll be working for quite some time."  
They both laughed and then they heard someone scream from upstairs. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Somebody help me!"  
Ivy came running through the living room (let's pretend the whole wheelchair thing didn't happen) and ran up the stairs straight to Ethan's room. "Oh my baby! Fox! Get up here!" Ivy screamed. ** Downstairs **  
"Uh-oh Luis you better get going."  
"Yea.I think so too. I'll see you later and um. good luck." Fox let Luis out and went upstairs to get yelled at. ** Lopez-Fitzgerald House ** "Whitney you don't understand!" "Theresa, yes I do. You like this Crane kid. I got it." Theresa was pacing around the room in a frenzy trying to make Whitney understand that she really liked this "Crane kid", but realized how cocky his family was. "I just don't see why you don't want to go to the Crane estate if you like him so much." Said Whitney. "Because, Whit, I might see him and get all girly around him and he don't seem to like that." "Whatever you say Theresa, I'll see you later k? "K bye Whit." ** Estate **  
Fox was playing football with himself when the ball rolled down a hill and he had to go get it. He walked down the hill and totally fell down and rolled to the bottom and landed flat on his face. He looked up and saw these girly legs and a dress and he kept looking up until he recognized it was Theresa.  
"Oh! Hi Theresa!"  
"Hey Fox, looking for this?" She waved the football in front of his face.  
"Um, yea thanks." He took the ball from her and they started to talk. "So.what are you doing down here by the lake?" "Just waiting to see the sunset. You?" "My football.well Ethan's football rolled down here and I figured I better go and get it and fell flat on my face and .well.found an angel."  
Theresa smiled at him. She moved in close to him and said, "An angel huh? Yea, what else is new?" She laughed.  
"Fox, can I tell you a secret?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
She moved in to whisper in his ear and she kissed his cheek instead.  
"K, that's all I have to say! I'll see you later Fox, bye!" Fox was stunned. Fox was happy. He didn't know what to think. That was his first kiss and he was guessing it was her first also. Fox knew he was in love, but he had to leave tomorrow for boarding school with his sisters. 


	3. Boarding School

Chapter 3: Boarding School  
Fox, Allison, Madison, and Lauren were packed and ready to go to their second year of boarding school. They rarely came home and this was one those times. Ethan never went to boarding school because he was the apple of everyone's eye. He got special treatment and was the heir to the Crane holdings. The girls and Fox were supported, but never in line to hold anything. Fox, however, claimed himself the spare in the family and so he was. Fox couldn't wait to get back to his pals Dylan, Shawn, and Alex. They were some of the worst kids in the school. Between pulling pranks they did a lot of talking. This year Fox would have a lot to talk about with Theresa and all. It was odd how close in age they were and he never noticed her before.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* The arrival at boarding school *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Dylan, I met this girl, Theresa! You wouldn't believe how beautiful she is. She has long, black hair, and flawless legs, and she kissed ME!"  
"Fox, I heard you. You talked about her the whole flight here. Did you get her number?"  
"Why?"  
"So you could call her!" "Are you crazy? Call her? Her family would flip!"  
"Fox! Help me with this stupid suitcase!"  
"Madi (Madison, his sister), maybe if you didn't pack so much it wouldn't be so heavy! Dyl, come help me."  
Both Fox and Dylan grabbed the suitcase and carried it to her room. Madi shared a room with her sister, Ally, and Lauren stayed with her friend Mackenzie in another room.  
After classes were finished one day Fox decided to call Theresa: "Hello." "Hi, is Theresa there?" "This is she. May I ask who's calling?" Fox thought to himself, 'How proper?' "Um, this is Fox. Ethan's brother from this summer." "Oh yea! Hi Fox. What's up?" "Um, I wanted to know ." "Hold on a sec k? Whaaaaat Whitney? Yea, I'm coming over later. All right bye! Sorry about that, what were you saying?" "Yea, I wanted to know if that kiss meant anything to you this past summer?" There was silence on the phone. Neither of them made a sound. Theresa finally spoke up: "Yea, it did Fox, but you're gone now and Ethan won't leave me alone!" She started to laugh and he did also. They talked a bit more and then hung up. Fox was so happy that he called her and she was happy that he called also. That night Theresa stared at the stars wishing for someone to love and she later had a dream about Fox. ** Ethan's room **  
"Hey Ethan!"  
"Hey Gwen. What's up?"  
"Nothing really, just trying to finish this report on Napoleon."  
"Yeah, I finished that a couple of minutes ago. Can I come over?"  
"Um, I don't see why not."  
"All right, I'll be over soon. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Gwen walked in and she and Ethan started to talk and he brought up Theresa. "Who's Theresa again?" asked Gwen. "Pilar's daughter." "You like the housekeeper's daughter Ethan?" "No, Gwen, you know I love you." "Whatever Ethan. Now kiss me." Ethan moved in slowly. They were young and Gwen was pushy. She wanted him all to herself and did whatever it took to get him. ** Library ** [Let's pretend Ivy isn't in a wheelchair and her and Julian are happily married.]  
"Ivy, my dear, when are your children coming home again?" "Hopefully not anytime soon and they are OUR children, Julian."  
"Yes, dear, but don't you think they should come home for Christmas like all the others?" "If you want them home, send for them."  
"I guess I will. Ethan needs people to socialize with and he could help mature the others and shape them well." "I guess so." ** Please review the story you guys, this is my first story so please no flames and give me some ideas. ** 


	4. Christmas Gifts

Chapter 4: Christmas Gifts  
Fox, Ally, Madi, and Lauren returned home for the holiday, which they usually didn't do. Fox was roaming the grounds when a something hit him on the back of his head. He turned around and saw it was a snowball. He heard someone giggling and started to walk where it came from and another one hit him and someone tackled him. He landed with his back to the ground and someone on top of him.  
"Guess who?" "Who?"  
"I said guess, silly." "I don't know! Who is it?"  
"Geez, Nicky, no need to get angry!" "Oh, Theresa! I'm so sorry!"  
"That's okay Nicky." "Stop calling me that."  
"Whatever Nicky." "Stop!" He started to tickle her and she got up to run. She ran across the lake that was now ice and slipped and slid across the lake.  
Fox came up to her and kissed her lips. Theresa thought she felt the ground move. Then they heard cracking and pulled their lips apart and the ice piece Theresa was sitting on collapsed and she fell in.  
"Fox help me! I can't swim!"  
"Hang on!" Without even thinking, he dove into the ice for her. She was sinking faster and faster and he wasn't getting anywhere with her freaking out.  
Finally he threw her up and out of the ice. She wasn't breathing. He carried her to Pilar's home a couple of feet away and stormed in the front door with Theresa in his arms.  
"Help! Theresa fell in the ice!"  
Luis grabbed her and immediately did CPR to revive her as her mother cried and Miguel got some blankets for Fox and Theresa.  
Pilar looked at Fox with a questioning look and then said, "Fox, you saved her life. Thank you."  
He replied, "Don't mention it Pilar." *** Fox walked in the front door of the mansion wrapped in blankets and shivering. Ivy called him into the living room and yelled at him not caring why he was gone. That night, Fox dreamed of Theresa. He dreamt that they were getting married and had kids and lived away from his family, except Ally, his favorite sister and Dylan his best friend and Ally's boyfriend. Fox woke up with a headache the next morning. He rolled over while waking up and sensed he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and saw Theresa! "Merry Christmas Nicky!" "Stop calling me that! What are you hiding?" "It's your Christmas present. Open it."  
Fox unwrapped the box and opened it up to see a star, a block, and some stationary. "What's all this Theresa?" he asked. She looked at him and smirked. "Well," she said, "the star is for nighttime, when I think of you most before I go to sleep, the block is supposed to represent a block of ice, you know the one I fell in," she stopped and laughed and so did he, "and the stationary is for you to write to me.daily. from boarding school because I can't stand not hearing from you."  
"Theresa, this is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "I got you something also. It's nothing anything like what you got me, but I hope you'll like it." He hopped off the bed and poked his head around under his bed. "Here!" He handed the tiny box to her and she opened it. It was a calling card. "I thought I could pay for some of the calls from Europe I make to you or you'd make to me." She looked up at him and smiled. "A calling card huh?" She laughed and she jumped onto his lap and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fox, I feel so comfortable with you." She said. Fox looked down at her and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry.  
"What's the matter?" he asked. "You have to leave in two days to go back to that wretched boarding school in Europe!" "Oh, yea about that. We have to stay in contact, no matter what! You hear me?" She nodded. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled and she kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked, smiling. "Because I have to go before Luis wakes up and starts looking for me. And you have to go downstairs with your family." "True, but Theresa, before you leave, promise me that we'll talk constantly and never forget each other." "You got it, Nicky! Bye!" And with that she hopped off his lap and ran out the door and back to her house. Fox got up and looked out his window and he could see Theresa running back to her house. He made sure that she got in safely and went downstairs. "This is going to be a long, long day." He said to himself. 


	5. Years Past

** Please R&R you guys! And by the way, this story takes place EIGHT years after the last chapter b/c I wanted to speed things up a bit. So, to answer some questions: Theresa was 10 in the past chapters and we'll make Fox 11 in the past chapters. Enjoy! This chapter is quite long so it will continue in another upload. **  
  
Chapter 5: Years Past  
It had been eight years since Fox left that Christmas and there was no doubt that he and Theresa were the best of friends, except that Whitney was Theresa's best gal pal. Ethan and Gwen had been pretty much the same with Gwen being the wisher of the relationship and Ethan just along for the ride. Throughout, the years though, Fox stopped writing and Theresa stopped calling because of the cost of long distance. Fox hadn't come home in years because his parents really didn't care about him or his sisters. ** Theresa's Diary Entry One Day ** December 27th Dear Diary,  
It's been officially been eight years since Fox was here. I miss him so much. We weren't ever officially together so I guess its safe to say that there has kind of been this love triangle b/w Ethan, Gwen and I. I think he kind of finds me a scapegoat from Gwen. I miss Fox. I still have that stupid calling card that I ran out within a day after he left. I'm guessing he never new stationary b/c he hasn't written back in quite some time. My graduation is coming up soon and Whit and I debating how to do our hair for the day. Paloma left this past September; she got some time of art scholarship to some big school down south. It's late and I'm tired, I'll write again sometime soon. Love Always, Theresa.  
  
** Plane Trip **  
"Yea Dyl, I'll call you when I get home, I'm about to land. OK, bye. Wait, hold on, Ally wants to say something."  
Fox handed Ally the phone, it was his best friend, Dylan. Him and Ally had been going pretty steady for the past eight years. They were practically married and it made Fox sick. Fox couldn't wait to get home and drop everything and go see Theresa. He missed her so much. He wondered what she had been doing all these years. He stopped daydreaming when Ally was poking the cell phone into his waist yelling at him to take the phone back.  
  
The plane landed. Fox could feel his heart racing. He closed his eyes and whispered her name, "Theresa. Theresa." He opened his eyes and looked out the window of the limo. " I'm coming to see you babe." ** Whitney's house **  
Theresa and Whitney were sitting on the bed trying hairstyles on each other for graduation, which was a couple of days away.  
"Ouch! Whitney be careful!" "Oops! Sorry Resa! They laughed and Theresa closed her eyes to think of the one thing she wanted the most. happiness. "There. Done. My turn Resa, this time try an up-do. Theresa? Theresa? Hello! Earth to Theresa!" "Oh, sorry Whit. Okay, an up-do, let's try this." ** Crane Estate ** (A/N: I'm getting tired of writing Theresa with an "H" in it b/c Hispanics don't spell it that way so from now on its: Teresa.)  
Fox and his sisters walked into the parlor/living room in the estate: "It doesn't look like much has changed, huh Fox?" asked Ally. Fox was looking around, "Nah, not much."  
He sat down with Ally who was a year ahead in her studies and had just graduated with Fox. He knew that they were both thinking where everyone was. Just then Julian walked in. "Foxworth, Allison, always a pleasure." Ally stood up and stopped her father in his tracks, "Where were you father? Huh? I graduated top of my class with accelerated honors and was the youngest of 325 kids. Where were you and mother?" Julian was taken aback. Allison had never talked like this to him. Fox stood up and kissed Ally on the cheek and told her that she could have father for the evening and walked out of the room.  
Fox walked across the estate to the place where Teresa's home was and it wasn't there. "That's odd. I know it was here." He looked around and saw another house and knocked on the door. A young guy answered the door, "Hi can I help you?" Fox looked at him, "Um, yea, is this Teresa's place?" The young guy looked at him, "Depends. Who are you?" Fox felt a little uncomfortable, "I'm Fox Crane. Is Teresa here?" The guy looked at him, "Fox! Oh my word! It's me, Miguel, Teresa's younger brother." "Wow dude! You've grown!" They laughed and Miguel let him in to sit. "Teresa should be home any minute, but you can wait for her."  
"Thanks, um, do you mind if I wait in her room?" Miguel smiled at Fox and said, "Yeah, go ahead, but try anything with her and I'll kill you." "Yea, yea, Miguel, you're a natural Luis in training." They heard a car pull up and Fox went into Teresa's room where Miguel showed him.  
Miguel was sitting on the couch when Teresa walked in. "Hey sweetie. I'm going to bed, love you." She kissed Miguel on the cheek and walked towards her room when Miguel said that mama would be home late because Julian had too much brandy that night. She opened her door and flicked the light switch, but the light wasn't coming on. She shouted from her room, "Miguel, get me a light bulb! This one's out." Miguel laughed and ignored her. Just then someone grabbed Teresa from behind and she screamed. Miguel said to himself, "She wasn't expecting that." 


	6. Beach Time!

** This is a continuation of Ch.5 and Ch.6 is below it. Please R&R! Enjoy! ** Teresa was screaming when Fox whispered in her ear, "I love you, Teresa." She stopped screaming. Fox turned on a lamp and Teresa looked up at the guy who was laying on her. He took his hand off her mouth and he smiled and she hit him, "Nicky, you scared the shit out of me!" Fox laughed. She smiled and said, "Um, Fox I can feel your, um, yea, are you glad to see me?" Fox smiled and said, "By the feel of things, yes, very glad to see you." They kissed each other for a while and with his eyes closed Fox had a flashback: **Flashback**  
"I love you Fox. Make love to me."  
"I love you too Melanie." Fox slipped inside of her. He made to love to her. He lost his virginity to her. **ANOTHER **  
"Harder Fox, Harder!"  
"Yea, you like that?" ** SIX OTHER FLASHBACKS**  
  
**END OF FLASHBACKS**  
  
Fox stopped kissing Teresa abruptly. "What's wrong, Fox?" "Um, we have to talk." "Okay, talk."  
"Teresa, I was with a lot of girls back in boarding school." Teresa's smile faded to a stern look, "What do you mean with?" He looked away from her and said, "You know, had sex with them." She pushed him off of her. "Wait, Teresa, listen to me." "No, Fox escucha mi!"  
"I hate when you get mad I can never understand Spanish. Please speak English!"  
"Listen to me Fox, I don't care how many girls you were with because we technically weren't dating, right?"  
"Right. go on."  
"Well, I kind of had this fling with Ethan but that's all it was, a fling." Fox looked grossed out. "Eww. Well if that's all you had to say about these past years, about what you've been doing, and in my case, who I've been doing, then I see no reason to let that hold us back." "Fox, he was my first." "I don't need details, let's just enjoy my homecoming." Then all night they laid in each other's arms talking about the past couple of years. Pilar heard them talking and just smiled at the thought of her daughter being happy.  
  
Chapter 6: Beach Time!  
It had been about a week since Fox had been back and he was always with Teresa. Each night, he and Teresa fell asleep talking in her living room, he practically lived there. Every morning Pilar ranted on about how she loved seeing him at her table.  
"Good morning, Pilar." Fox kissed Pilar's cheek.  
"Buenos dias, Fox." She looked at him as if she didn't know whether he got that. He smiled at her, "Yea, Teresa taught me that one, it means 'good morning.'"  
"You're catching on ." Fox and Pilar laughed. They all ate breakfast and Fox told Pilar not to make dinner for him and Teresa because he was taking her out before graduation night. Pilar obliged and Fox made plans.  
That evening, Fox blindfolded Teresa and sat her in the car. He got in the driver's seat and took off. "Honestly Fox! Where are we going?" "To dinner, beautiful." She smiled and didn't say another word until the car stopped. He opened her car door and led her out onto what felt like sand. Once they finally reached their destination on the beach he removed the blindfold and Teresa was stunned at the sight. Fox had a dinner prepared on the beach right at sunset with signs saying "Congrats Grad!" everywhere. "Fox. This is wonderful!" She jumped into his arms. "I hope you like it. I didn't know what to do to make up for all the past years without contact and your mom told me that graduation was tomorrow so I put my mind to work and." She stopped him mid sentence and kissed him. Fox felt his heart race with her kiss. He thought to himself about her soft lips on his and just then Teresa had opened her mouth to let him in. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she looked at him with her big eyes. He kissed her down her neck and Teresa felt like the earth was moving under her feet. "Teresa, wait, I didn't order this food for nothing right?" She laughed. "Okay, we'll eat, but when we get back home." He put her hands on her lips and felt her smile. "Teresa, after dinner, I promise, I'm all yours, and I will do anything you want me to do." Teresa smiled and asked, "Even me?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Definitely, beautiful." They sat down to dinner and laced fingers. She fed him her dinner and he fed her, his. A song came on and they decided to dance in the moonlight. As they were dancing Fox kissed her and Teresa swore that the ground was moving under her feet. She pulled away from his kiss and looked at him. "Teresa, did you just feel what I felt?" "Yeah and Fox I'm not talking about feeling your.you know, but I could have sworn I felt the ground move." "Me too." he said. "Oh my god Fox! Earthquake?" "In Harmony?" he asked. They felt the ground tremble. Teresa fell on top of Fox and he rolled them over and looked down at her. He balled them up to save her. Everything around them was trembling and Teresa was right. It was an earthquake. ** Hope you guys liked this one. The next chapter details the quake and what happens after. Review please and write if you guys have any ideas or requests. XoXo. ** 


	7. Earthquake!

Chapter 7: Earthquake!  
Teresa was screaming. Fox was worried, he didn't know what to do, but be the man in this situation and take care of Teresa. He laid his body on top of hers to protect her from the wharf that was falling from above. He wrapped his arms around her head to protect and her just held her. A piece of wood fell from the wharf and hit Fox's head, hard. Teresa screamed. Not only was she in the middle of an earthquake, but the one thing protecting her couldn't protect her any longer. She knew she had to take action so she laid her body on top of Fox's body and protected him.  
Once the quake ended Teresa grabbed her phone and called Miguel because she knew Luis' phone would be jammed with calls for help after the quake. Miguel came and got Teresa and Fox and drove them to the hospital. Teresa checked Fox in and called his sister Allison. Ally arrived with Dylan who had arrived at the airport moments before the quake.  
"Teresa, is he okay?" "I don't Ally, they haven't told me anything yet."  
"This is just great. What happened?"  
Teresa explained everything and Ally didn't look all too pleased. Finally Dr. Russell came out and said that Fox had a mild concussion and would be fine in a couple of days. Teresa, Ally, Dylan, and Miguel were relieved. Teresa called Whitney and told her what happened and she rushed over to Harmony Hospital.  
After about three hours, Whitney got a call from Harmony High saying that the graduation would be pushed back for quite some time and she would be contacted with more information later. Whitney thanked the person and told Teresa. Teresa went up to the nurses' station and asked to see Fox.  
"May I please see Mr. Fox Crane?"  
"We're sorry ma'am, but not at the moment."  
Ally heard this and almost took the nurses' head off. She was dying to see Fox. About an hour later, Fox walked out of a room and was flooded with hugs, kisses, and questions. He told everyone that he just wanted to go back to Pilar's home because he knew that she'd take care of him. After arguing with Ally for about what seemed like an hour he and Teresa left and arrived at her place.  
"Teresa, the details about what happened are a bit sketchy. Could you explain what happened?" he asked Teresa. Teresa smiled at him and said, "Later, after you rest a bit and eat something we'll talk. I promise." She kissed his cheek and sat him down to eat something.  
That night, Fox slept in Teresa's bedroom with her. She kept a close eye on him, making sure that he was okay. Teresa kissed Fox's cheek after he fell asleep and she pulled out her diary to write in it after what seemed like an eternity had passed. **Diary Entry** Dear Diary,  
Its raining now and Fox is asleep in my bed. I know you're wondering why I'm not there next to him. It was because there was an earthquake today. We were having dinner that he had prepared and he kissed me when we were dancing and we felt the ground move and it was an earthquake. He protected me, but was hurt in the process. I called Miguel after to take us to the hospital and he was diagnosed with a concussion. I really think I love him, diary. I really do. All right its late now and I don't want the light to wake Fox up so goodnight. Teresa. **END OF ENTRY**  
Teresa went and laid next Fox and soon after she fell asleep and the entire world was calm except the world of the Cranes and the main house. For them, the night was just getting started. 


	8. One Crane Night

**R&R please. Chapter 8: One Crane Night  
Allison arrived home and told the entire household about Fox and Teresa and went upstairs to have some "private fun" with Dylan, her boyfriend and Fox's best friend. Ivy was distraught, but not because of Fox, but Ethan.  
Earlier that day fifty tabloids exposed Ethan's paternity and revealed that Ivy was unfaithful to Julian with Sam Bennett, the chief of police. Julian was frantic and drinking way too much. He really thought Ivy loved him. Plus, he was pissed. He raised Ethan like a first-born son and ignored his real first-born. He sent Ethan to prep school not boarding school, Harvard, had him live with him, cared for him, threw birthday parties and more and now, this. Julian thought that was bad, but he knew it was going to get worse because Alistair was calling him at 8pm on the dot and so he did. **Phone Call In the library: ** "Damn it Julian. That damn earthquake didn't kill him or that twit, Teresa." "Yes, father I know."  
"Well, we will just have to find another way to kill the brat." "Um, father, did you realize that he is the only male heir left to take over?"  
"Yes, Julian. I never thought I'd say this, but maybe Allison could take over. She's almost Ethan's equal."  
"I see, Father. Honestly, don't kill him off until we know that Allison agrees with taking over and that may take awhile."  
"Yes. I know." And Alistair hung the phone up. ** Back at Teresa's room **  
Fox had just woken up as he always did during the night and he saw Teresa laying in his arms in a blue nightgown. He kissed her forehead and then remembered that he had promised her that he would make love to her after dinner. He felt bad. He ran his fingers through her hair and promised himself that no matter how he felt the next night that he would make love to Teresa. He had to make love to her because he felt that things were about to get a lot worse for them.  
  
** Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to make the love scene its own chapter. Thanx for all the reviews and keep reading guys! Things are gonna get good! ** 


	9. Just the way she wanted it

Chapter 9: Just the way she wanted it **RATED: R for the love scene. **  
Teresa woke up to the sound of her shower. She looked besides her on the bed and Fox wasn't there. "He must be in the shower." She got up and brushed her teeth and got undressed. She peeked into the shower making sure he wasn't looking and climbed in. He turned around and was quite startled. He smiled at her and looked at her beautiful body. She locked her lips against his and opened her mouth so he could do what he always did with his tongue because she liked that.  
"Buenos dias, mi amor (my love)" he said to her. She smiled, "Buenos dias." She laughed and said, "Mama would be pleased with your Spanish skills." He kissed her cheek and let her shower for a couple of minutes and she got dressed for breakfast. The continued with their regular routine for the day, breakfast, work, lunch together at The Book Café, etc.  
Fox worked for Crane Industries. He was the Director of Promotions, which included, the Internet, newspapers, radio stations etc. Teresa was a secretary at a doctor's office.  
Fox was planning their evening together more than doing his work and he got yelled at about six times that day from Alistair. Fox looked and saw Dylan walk in. "Hey Fox." "Hey man, what's up?" "Nothing really, I just want to talk." "Talk? Careful you sound like a girl." "Shut up." Fox laughed and closed his laptop and looked at Dylan, "All right, what's up?"  
"Fox, I know Julian could care less about Ally, so I'm asking you this."  
"Go on. I'm listening." Said Fox. "I'm asking for Ally's hand in marriage AND for you to be my best man if she says 'yes'. So what do you think?"  
Fox looked at Dylan and said, "All right you have my blessing, but I swear Dyl, I may love you like my brother, but you break her heart and I swear I'll break your neck." Dylan swallowed hard, "Gotcha. I understand. Fox, I really love Ally, and I want her to be my wife. Thanks man. I'm going to ask her tonight. I'll talk to you later tonight then. Bye." "Bye." Fox said. He watched his best friend go off to live his life and Fox was still in the dark about his. He started to think to himself: "Do I see myself spending the rest of my life with Teresa? Do I really love her? Do I lust her? Does she love me? I guess we'll know tonight." **That night: **  
Teresa walked into her bedroom and saw candles everywhere. She whispered to herself, "Fox." She put her things down and sat on the bed and took her jacket and shoes off and put them away. Then some music started. She smiled as Fox walked out of the bathroom with a single rose in hand. "Is that for me?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Depends. Do you want it?" he asked. "Duh." She said. He gave her the rose and said, "I remembered what happened the night of the earthquake and I remember promising to do anything after dinner and then you said, 'even me?' and I said, 'definitely.'" "You have a good memory." She laughed. He got up to lock the door and came back and sat neck to her. He reached behind her neck and pulled her close to kiss her. He kissed her down her neck and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Fox slowly laid her down onto the bed and undid her blouse and bra. He kissed her down her chest. She undid his pants and he slipped his boxers off. She slipped her skirt and panty off and they looked at each other. Fox kissed lips and did something that drove her crazy: foreplay. She was getting restless and he knew it so he opened her legs a bit wider and lifted her hips and slowly, but surely, slipped inside of her. She moaned with pleasure. This was their first time together. He kissed her and kept going faster and faster inside of her. Teresa could feel her body tremble with pleasure. She screamed with pleasure and saying his name and she reached her climax. Moments later, he stopped. Their hearts were racing and their bodies were wet with sweat. Fox worked her body in unimaginable ways and she loved it. She pulled Fox closer and whispered in his ear, "Again, Fox, don't stop, and make me yours, and this time, harder." And with that his kissed her, relighting the passion their shared just moments ago and he made love to her, longer, harder, and with pleasure, just the way she wanted it.  
  
** R&R please. Hope you liked it. Any ideas? ** 


	10. In An Instant Moment

Chapter 10: In An Instant Moment  
Teresa woke up with a smile on her face. Last night was the first night her and Fox were really "one". She knew that there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and now, more than ever. Fox's cell phone began to ring and he woke up and answered it. Teresa didn't like the sound of the call from Fox's responses:  
"What? Who's this?" "Yea, I'll be there." "I heard you, I heard you, bye."  
He hung the phone up and looked at Teresa, "Sorry about that beautiful, good morning." He kissed her cheek. "Morning. Who was that?" Fox answered her, "My grandfather. He found that Ally was marrying Dylan and wants me to fly to Europe with her to pick out a spot immediately." "Oh. Immediately?" "Yes. I'm sorry Resa, but I'll be back in a day or so." "That's okay. I understand."  
"Thanks. You're the best." He said. He looked at her and laughed. He kissed her lips and moved his tongue around how she liked it. She was starting to breath heavy and he knew that was his signal that she wanted more than kisses, she wanted him. She had been doing that as a signal all the past night. So he climbed on top of her and slipped inside her.  
A few seconds later, his cell phone rang. "Don't answer it." "I wasn't going to." But the stupid phone kept ringing. "Ugh! Sorry babe, hold on." He slipped out of her and answered the phone. She was pissed. He hung the phone up after a few minutes of jotting down some notes and looked at her. He knew she was mad. "So, where were we?" He climbed back on top of her, but she had put her panty back on. "Oh. I thought you didn't like foreplay? Okay, whatever you want." He smiled. "No Fox! Stop." He stopped instantly. "What's wrong and explain in English please." "I'll tell you what's wrong. You answered that phone when you were in the middle of something, with me."  
He looked at her, "Oops. Sorry babe." "Sorry isn't good enough Nick." He cringed when he heard her say Nick because he knew that when she did, she meant business and was pissed. "I'm sorry babe, really I am." He looked really sorry and Teresa smiled at him and slipped off her panty and said, "Okay." She laughed at him. And they made love the rest of the day.  
Teresa decided to go and take a shower about 3pm and Fox had to make a phone call. "Aren't you going to come with me?" "Yea, babe I'll be there in a second." "All right."  
He dialed up his grandfather and said, "Hey pops, I'll leave at 7 to get Ally and Dylan and we'll be at the airport at 7:30, k? Bye." And he hung up to be with Teresa. Minutes later he told her that he had to leave at 7 to get Ally and Dylan so they decided to get dressed and get take out and bring it home so they could enjoy it, together. So they did and they fooled around little while eating.  
Before they knew it, it was 6:30 and they had to prepare to leave so Fox looked at Teresa and says, "You know, babe, we do have 30 minutes." "Yeah, I know, so?" "You wanna? "Wanna what?" He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Oh that! Yea." "You don't sound to excited." "I'll race you." So they raced to the bedroom and made "hardcore" loving for thirty minutes.  
Before Teresa knew it Fox, Ally, and Dylan were driving off, out of the Crane grounds. Teresa was still wet from Fox and she liked it, although she wouldn't admit it to him. After they left she walked back to her room where she and Fox were just moments ago. She started to clean up the food from room and her clothes from the floor. When she was done about two hours later she walked out into the living room and saw everyone from Julian Crane to her brother Miguel and his daughter, Trinity, with Charity. She looked around the room and her eyes widened at the sight of more people and she finally asked, "What's going on? What's wrong?" Julian stood up and said, "Teresa, the Crane jet that Fox and Ally and Dylan were on exploded over the Atlantic Ocean about an hour ago. There are no survivors." Everyone looked back at Teresa who slowly sank to the floor. Ethan rushed to her side to hold her and she started to cry in his arms like a child. She had nothing to say because she realized that he was gone, in an instant moment.  
  
** Did you guys like this one? R&R, please. ** 


	11. Breaking into Sweats

* Now come on you guys, if this is a THEROX story would I kill off Fox? * Chapter 11: Breaking into Sweats  
Teresa sat on the floor in Ethan's arms, which she knew Gwen hated. She kept saying to herself, "This can't be happening. Oh my God, someone tell me this isn't true." She looked up at Julian, "Please Julian, tell me this isn't true." "I wish I could tell you that it wasn't true my dear."  
Ethan tried to pick Teresa up to sit her in a chair, but she wouldn't move. The house was silent. Everyone was looking at Teresa who was pale white by now. Ethan was cradling her and running his fingers through her hair saying, "It's okay Resa, let it all out, go on, let it all out." She started to bawl her eyes out. "Mi hija, let me get you some water." Before she knew it, she broke out into sweats and started screaming, "No! Fox you can't leave me! NO! COME BACK TO ME!" By this time she was sitting in a chair with Ethan at her feet and Miguel holding her hand. All of sudden someone was shaking her, violently. She started to sweat more until she heard Fox, "Teresa! Teresa! Are you okay? Wake up!!"  
She opened her eyes and saw Fox. She grabbed him and pulled him close. "Are you okay? You must have had a nightmare." She couldn't believe her eyes. "Fox. You're here!" "Of course I'm here I never left. We fell asleep and you broke into sweats screaming for me. Are you alright?" Teresa was gasping for air now and Fox was holding her, with her back to his chest, sitting in between his legs. "Yea, I'm okay, it was just a nightmare. I dreamt you died." "Died?" he said. He looked at her and knocked on the wooden bed head (it's a superstition thing.) "Damn Resa. Nah, I'm right here." She smiled still trying to catch her breath. "I love you," he said, "and I'll never leave you." He kissed her forehead and started to stroke her head and his hands fell to her hips. He laid his chin on her head and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we go up to the main house and I'll get my other wallet and we'll go shopping before I leave with Ally and Dylan for Europe?" "Shopping? Okay, but I have a question." "Ask away beautiful." "Can I come with you guys to Europe?" "Yea. I don't see why not." "Great! Let's go shopping!" "I'll be you a whole new wardrobe for Europe. I was thinking sexy and skimpy for the bedroom and conservative for the daytime. What do you think?" "I think, that we should go shopping. Come on!" And so they went off together to the main house and shopping before going to Europe.  
  
** You guys like it? R&R. Thanx. Next chapter is going to be the flight to Europe. ** 


	12. Paris, Milan, London and more

Chapter 12: Paris, Milan, London and more.  
Teresa fell asleep on the nine-hour flight and Fox couldn't blame her because he knew that he wore her out earlier with the love making and shopping. He kissed her forehead and got up from his seat and went to the pilots cabin to make sure everything was okay.  
Ally was resting her head on Dylan's shoulder and she was also fast asleep. Dylan turned towards Fox who was coming back from the pilot's cabin (I don't know what its called) and signaled that he wanted to talk. He propped Ally's head up with pillows and went and sat with Fox at the office section of the Crane jet.  
"Fox, I don't know about having this wedding outside of the US." "Why not? What's the difference?" "I don't know, Europe just reminds me of school." "Yeah I guess me too but hey, Ally wants a huge European wedding in a villa so, I guess we have no say." "Guess not." They laughed and went back to their respective places next to their "women" as the plane landed.  
They got off the plane first in Milan, Italy and were planning to stay at the Milan International Hotel. Ally and Dylan stayed in one room and Fox and Teresa stayed in another and were planning to meet later for dinner. As they were unpacking clothes Fox looked at Teresa bending over the bed and said, "Well Resa, we both know what Ally and Dyl are doing right now." Teresa turned around to look back at him and smirked, "Um. Not really, what are they doing?" she turned around back to the suitcase and smiled so he didn't see her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Um, each other. Duh." "I see." She turned around and placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. She pushed him onto the bed and they fooled around a bit.  
Ally was getting restless. She was tired and Dylan wanted to fool around. She hopped into the shower and he got dressed for dinner. They went downstairs and met Teresa and Fox and they had dinner.  
The morning they checked out some sites for the wedding in Milan and Teresa went with Ally to check out some designer dresses. Fox and Dylan were taking pictures of some sites to take to Fox's sisters, Madison and Lauren.  
They left for London the next day and did some more site seeing and picture taking and shopping. Ally wanted to talk to Teresa desperately so they ate lunch together and talked: "Teresa, I'm having doubts about this whole wedding thing." "Why? You and Dylan have been together for as long as I known you and Fox." "Yea. I know, but that's just the thing. He's always expecting me to do things and as far as it matters I think we're only together because of my last name." "Wow Ally. I mean if you really feel that way then don't do it and in the case of your last name, well, I would hope that, that isn't the reason for this wedding." "I don't Teresa, I just have some questions I need answered." "Like what?" "I want to know how easy it is for him to cheat on me?" "Cheat? How you going to do that?" "I've set him and Fox up to meet two girls. You know, to test them both." "You're testing them? Hah! Thanks for the heads up, I mean I trust Fox, but I guess it's always good to know, right?" "Right, I'm glad you agree." They laughed and finished lunch and went shopping and were planning to head back to see if the guys fell into the trap. ** MEANWHILE **  
Fox and Dylan were walking along the streets of London and snapping pictures at about everything although they lived in London for a while for school. Dylan tapped Fox's shoulder and signaled to him that there were two girls looking at them. Fox slapped his arm and said, "We are here to look for WEDDING spots for my sister. And guess to whom she's getting married to? YOU. So stop looking." "Sorry, but Fox their staring!" "That's nice." Fox took a quick glance and said, "Damn! I love London, but no! Behave!" "Fine, fine."  
That night they left for Paris and they spent the week there. Teresa and Ally were relived that their men didn't fall for the trap, but Ally still wasn't pleased. She knew something was up with Dylan. They decided to leave for Harmony as soon as they got an idea of a spot for the wedding. ** Sorry for the boring chapter, but please no flames. I am planning for other things, but I need to stretch out about two chapters to really stretch the period of time. I planning big things for Fox, Teresa, Ally, Dylan, Ethan, and Gwen. Any ideas?? XoXo. Viki. And by the way, I have to read the "Grape of Wrath" and "The Great Gatsby" for school so I'm uploading chapters as soon as I finish a chapter in each book so that's why I kept chapter 11 so long. Sorry! ** 


	13. A Glance at Harmony

**This chapter we're going to head back to Harmony and pay a little visit to our friend Ethan and Gwen, but Fox and his people aren't back yet. **  
  
Chapter 13: A Glance At Harmony  
Ethan was walking the grounds trying to get Teresa off his mind. He was always loyal to Gwen, well; except for that period of time he and Teresa had their "little fling" years ago. Ethan sat down in the gazebo and remembered the time he and Teresa made love on the beach. It was her first time. He had to be so delicate and easy with her. He had a flashback: ** FLASHBACK **  
Looking down at her he said, "Are you okay?"  
"Um, yea, hold on, o-ouch. Ouch, wait, okay there. Go ahead."  
"I love you, Teresa."  
"Shut up and kiss me." She giggled with pain. ** END OF FLASHBACK **  
"God, how I miss her. Her sweet smile and beautiful eyes and luscious lips, and now my half-brother, above all people, sleeps with her, every night and wakes up next to her every morning. Ugh! I hate him!"  
"Ethan? Ethan? Is that you?"  
"Um, yea Julian, do you need something?"  
"Yes, Alistair needs to speak with you, in the library, immediately."  
"What for? Never mind. I should know not to question you or Alistair." ** Library**  
"Ethan. Sit down and listen. I have a proposition for you."  
"I'm listening."  
"I want you to kill Fox and take Teresa as your mistress and in return, I'll consider letting you take over Crane Industries. What do you say?"  
"I say, I'd do it, with pleasure."  
Ethan heard the phone click off and he knew Alistair had hung up. He had to figure out a way to kill Fox. "Blow up the plane? No, Ally and Teresa are on that. Stab him? No, he sleeps with Teresa. Kidnap him then kill him? Maybe, just maybe. He got up and left the library and went to his room and found Gwen there, waiting for him. "Oh, Gwen, hi." "Hi, Ethan." She was in a skimpy, pink, lingerie gown. She was obviously waiting for him. She went up to him and whispered in his ear, "I have an idea, Ethan." "Um, Gwen," he lightly pushed her away and walked across the room, "not right now, Alistair has me on this important project." "Oh Ethan! Come on! We haven't been together in a month and you know what! I'm restless! I want you. Bad! Come on!  
"Gwen, not right now!" he yelled. She was shocked that he yelled at her and he felt bad, but he was busy. She stormed out of the room crying and yelling something like, "you don't love me anymore" but he could care less. All his life it was Gwen. All his life he was doing things for her and her as well, but enough was enough he said to himself. "Time to do something for myself and that is getting Teresa back in MY bed, MY arms and have her with MY last name." 


	14. Leave Me Alone

*Thank you guys for all the reviews! Keep sending them in w/ ideas, comments, or just plain hellos! *  
  
Chapter 14: Leave me alone  
Fox, Teresa, Ally, and Dylan arrived home on a Saturday morning and ate breakfast together at the Book Café. They were so jetlagged it was awful. Ethan walked in looking for Gwen but he had no luck. He spotted Teresa and went and sat down by her, taking Fox's seat. Fox just casually pulled up another seat pulling Teresa close to show Ethan that she was with him.  
"So, Ally, how was trip? See any places you liked?" "No, not quite Ethan. We may just get married at the main house." She sighed. Dylan looked at Fox and then at Ally, "We'll get married any place you like sweetie." Ally jumped up and slapped Dylan, "I hate you, Dylan!" and she stormed off to the bathroom. Teresa hopped up from Fox and he covered his face, "No, silly, I'm not going to hit you," she laughed, "I'm going to check on Ally. I'll be back."  
"Dude, what the hell did you do?" "I don't know, she's just been weird these past couple of days." "I swear if she calls this wedding off I'm blaming you Dylan." "Shut up Ethan. At least I love the woman I'm with." Teresa came out of the bathroom with Ally crying and she grabbed her purse and kissed Fox's cheek, "I'll see you at home. I'm taking Ally back to the estate. Bye." "Bye, sweetie." Before she left though he pulled her in for a passionate kiss and when he finally let go he stared at Ethan to make sure he got the message. Ethan got up a bit after they left and said, "All right Fox, I got the message, and now I'm leaving. Alistair has me working on this project for Crane Industries, bye." ** 1 hour later **  
Ethan walked into Teresa room and she was sitting there flipping through papers on her desk. "Oh hey Ethan." "Hey Teresa. Can we talk?" "Um, yea. Sit down." He sat down. He began to talk to her about how messy Fox was and how he probably didn't really care for her. She went to slap him, but he grabbed her arm and kissed her. At first she fought it, but she eventually gave in. She didn't know why. After awhile, Ethan had seduced her and "bedded her". They fell asleep later and he kissed her cheek and left a note to meet him later in the gazebo. She woke up and started to go crazy. "Oh my God! I cheated on him! I cheated on him! With his half- brother! Oh! This is isn't good!"  
  
**2 Hours later **  
Fox walked into Teresa's room and she started throwing a fit. She was yelling at him about him not picking up his clothes or not caring about her. She was going crazy. After an hour of yelling at Fox she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room leaving Fox stunned sitting on the bed. She said that she had to go to the gazebo and be by herself. He hadn't said a word all hour. He just stared at her in awe. He didn't know what he did wrong. "Maybe Ally's hormones passed onto her when she took her home." Fox just brushed it off and wasn't offended. He cleaned their room and then cleaned the entire house and bought special flowers for her for when she came back.  
Teresa walked back into the room madder than ever. She saw the flowers and candles and sighed. Fox came up behind her and kissed her neck. She turned around and slapped his arm. "You think flowers and candles and sex makes it all better? Well you know what Fox! Not this time!" Fox just looked at her. "Oh so now you have nothing to say?" "Teresa, just tell me what's wrong and I promise I'll fix it. Just tell me." "You can't fix it because its YOU!" "Me?" "Did I stutter? Yes, its you." "What did I do?" "Fox. Just leave me alone for a while okay? Go out with Dylan for the night or something, I need to be by myself." "Dime, mi amor, por favor. (This means: Tell me my love, please.)" "NICK! Stop the stupid Spanish stuff! Just go out for the night and sleep at the main house, I can't look at you right now." "But, Teresa," "JUST GO. Leave me alone!"  
And with that she walked to the bathroom. He could hear her crying. "I wish she would just tell me what's wrong." He went up the main house and stayed in his room that night. He hadn't slept there since the first night they made love. He couldn't sleep all night he just wondered and wondered about why Teresa was acting this way. He tried to ask Ally, but she blew up on him too and Dylan stayed in a guest room recently because of their problems. He didn't know what was going on. *** Ethan walked down the hall and heard music in Fox's room. He peeked in and saw Fox sitting on the floor thinking really hard. He left the house and walked to Teresa's. She let him in and cried to him about how Fox thought sleeping together would make things better. She was a wreck and Ethan loved being the shoulder to cry on. He kissed her cheek and said, "I know something that will make this better." "What?" "Let's go to the wharf together, you know, take a walk, get some fresh air, talk a bit." She smiled and agreed and so they went off to the wharf. Teresa wanted to stop off at a grocery store and pick up something so Ethan waited outside. She came out and smiled and he wrapped his arm around her and they continued to walk. They stopped to look at the stars and saw Sheridan and Luis walking hand-in-hand. They talked a bit and later left because Luis insisted that Sheridan and he had a rough day since they got back from Bermuda on a vacation. Ethan walked Teresa home and kissed her and waited to see that she got in safely. Walking back to the estate he said, "All right. Phase 1: complete. I bedded Teresa and nothing is right with her and Fox. Just keep it up Ethan and you'll bed her every night."  
  
** R&R please. ** 


	15. Fights, Tears, Miracles, and Rings

*The last chapter was kind of long because it gave me the basis to build the future ones* Chapter 15: Fights, Tears, Miracles and Rings  
Fox told Pilar to give Teresa a message that he and Ally were going on a business trip to Arizona and would be back later that week. Pilar told Teresa and she didn't care. He called each night, but she didn't answer his calls or return his messages. Miguel would always update him on her. He was so grateful to her family that they hadn't shut him out. When he got back one morning, he walked down to Teresa's place and let himself in because Pilar had given him a key. He opened Teresa's door and saw her fast asleep on the bed, alone. He kissed her forehead and laid down beside her. He held her. He felt so bad because he didn't know what he had done to make her snap like she did. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry." He kissed her cheek and held her close. Teresa woke up and was about to start yelling at him, but he put his hand on her mouth. She started to cry. "What's wrong, Teresa? Please, tell me." "Fox, I'm so sorry." "Sorry? For what?" "I cant tell you because there are two parts. I cant tell you either first because, well, neither are good." "Please, Resa, just tell me." "Good news or bad news first?" "Um, good news." "I'm pregnant." "You're what?" "Did I stutter?" "Oh my god! Aaah! Resa!" He hugged her. "That's awesome baby! I love you so much." "Wait, before you continue, remember that night I told you to stay at the main house?" "Yeah, what about it?" "I slept with Ethan."  
Fox got off the bed. He stared at her. He didn't know what to think. She looked at him and said, "Please, don't hate me. It was a complete mistake. Fox, I am so sorry. That's why I acted the way I acted. I was so mad with myself and I blamed it on you." "Could he be the father?" "No! No way. I know in my heart that this baby is yours." She held her stomach. He started to pace around the room. "I need to get some air." She let him leave and she fell to the floor. "This baby could be Ethan's."  
Fox came back in and saw Teresa praying, "Please God, let this be Fox's baby, I love him with all my being. Please God. Please." He placed his arm on her shoulder and she stood up and looked at him. "Fox," she kissed him, "love me, you know the way I like it, love me." Fox pulled away from her. She cried again. He sat down in a chair by her desk, "Not only are you pregnant, but you slept with my half brother, which I despise. Teresa, I don't know what to say." "Please, Fox, just say that you want this baby. Please say you'll stay with me and not hate me." "Teresa, I wish I could, but I need some time to think about this. There is nothing more that I would love for you to be pregnant, but by me Teresa, by me, and with no chance of the baby being someone else's." "Fox, please understand that," he cut her off. "Teresa, there is nothing to understand. You slept with Ethan, you made love to him!" He got out of the chair and sat down by her. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Teresa, I love you, but, this is crazy." She started to cry harder. "Let me finish," he said, "Teresa, I will stay by your side forever. I love you and I know that this baby," he touched her stomach, "is mine, without a shadow of a doubt." She laughed as he dried her tears. "Now stop crying and let me love you, Resa, let me show you how much I love you." He kissed her and laid her down to make her, his.  
  
Minutes later, Ethan walked into the room. "Ugh! Ethan, don't you know when to knock?" Fox got off Teresa and slipped his pants back on to throw Ethan out. He threw him up against a wall, "You bastard. You slept with Teresa. Now, I'm going to kill you." He threw Ethan into the desk and it broke. Teresa screamed when Fox went off on Ethan. "Fox! Stop! You're going to kill him!" "That's the point sweetheart." Teresa threw herself on top of Ethan when Fox was getting something to hit Ethan with. "Teresa! Move!" "No, Fox. You'll kill him." "Teresa, I said move." "NO!" He put the object down and pushed her to the side and threw Ethan against the wall and started to punch him. Miguel rushed in with Dylan and broke it up. "Ethan, get the hell out of here! I hate you. I will kill you! Get out! Now!" Teresa was stunned. He never had acted like this. Teresa thanked Miguel and Dylan for getting Ethan out of the house and told them to leave. She closed the house door and walked back to the room. She opened the door and saw Fox sitting on the floor, crying, "God. How could she do this to me?" He started to cry harder and pound his fists on the ground, "Why? Why is this happening? I love her so much and she betrayed me and now she could be pregnant with his baby! Aaah! Why? Why?" Teresa walked into the room and knelt down by Fox and placed her hands in his and cried. He held her and they cried together. "Teresa, I'll be back in a while." "Where are you going?" "It doesn't matter, I'll be back, though. Hop into the shower and don't clean anything up, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll be back." He left and she did what he said. She got in the shower and he went to buy a ring. 


	16. I Just Lost It

** R&R. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! **  
  
Chapter 16: I just lost it  
Teresa stepped out of the shower and tiptoed around the mess in the room that Fox had made while trying to kill Ethan. She noticed something within the mess of the desk that Ethan's body had broken. She got dressed and picked it up to look at it. She opened the folder labeled: Nick Crane, Personal and Confidential. So naturally she opened it. She started to flip threw pages and pages of profiles and pictures of women. Naked women. Each past was dated and the last page dated yesterday. He had labeled each picture with how many times he had "been" with each woman. Teresa flipped threw about seventy profiles and pictures and threw it against a wall. She screamed, "What the hell? Yesterday? That last one was dated yesterday!" She went back to the desk and pulled out other folders labeled: Nick Crane, Personal and Confidential. She noticed some were in French, the language he took in school. She couldn't read them but she knew what they were.  
Teresa ran into her mother's bathroom and looked for her pain pills. She found them and got some water. She went back to the room and flipped through Fox' drawers in the dresser and noticed that he had PLAYBOY magazines in there. She went ballistic. "What I'm not good enough for him?" She heard a car pull up to the house and closed up the dresser and popped the pain pills. She said, "This will teach him." She collapsed.  
Miguel walked into the house to check on Teresa. He didn't want to leave her earlier with Fox. He was crazy and he wasn't in his right mind. Miguel knew that Fox would never hurt his sister, but he wanted to check on them. Miguel began to walk around the house calling for Teresa and Fox, but there was no answer. He said, "Something has to be wrong." He walked towards Teresa's room and pushed the door open. He saw Teresa on the floor. He ran over to her and checked for a pulse. He noticed Fox wasn't anywhere to be found and started to put the blame on him, but then he saw the folders with the women in it and a bottle of his mother's pills and a shattered glass and water on the floor. "Teresa, oh my god. Please, don't tell me you did this to yourself." He picked her up off the floor and took her to the hospital.  
Fox walked back into the house and stopped at Teresa's door, she wasn't in the room. He called for her and there was no answer. His first instinct was Ethan, but he knew he wouldn't dare show his face there again. He called Miguel and asked if he took Teresa somewhere or heard from her: "Miguel, hey its Fox. Do you know where Teresa is?" "Yeah. Fox, she's with me, we're at the hospital." "Hospital? What happened? Are you guys okay? Is it Charity or Trinity?" "No man. It's Teresa." "Teresa?" Fox felt his heart race. "I-is she all right?" "No, Fox. You better get here, and fast." "I'm on my way." Fox hung up with Miguel and tucked the ring into his jacket pocket and took off for the hospital.  
Pilar, Luis, Charity, and Whitney arrived at the hospital together. They poured questions on Miguel and he said, "I can't say anything, you guys have to wait for Fox to get here." Luis started to pace, "Damn Crane. I'm going to kill him." Pilar sat her son down and tried to calm him down when Ethan, Ally, and Dylan arrived. Miguel turned around and said, "News travels fast. Damn." Fox was the last to arrive and Miguel and Dylan had to restrain him. Luis yelled, "What did you do to her?" Fox said, "I didn't so anything! She cheated on me with Ethan and now she's pregnant! I told her to take a shower and I went to buy an engagement ring!" They were all stunned. Pilar said, "Mi hija is pregnant?" "Yes, Pilar, and we don't know who the father really is, but Teresa is hoping its mine." Luis left room after hearing this. He was flipping out and Sheridan had just arrived and tried to calm him down.  
Dr. Russell came out from a room and addressed them, "Teresa will be just fine, but she is pregnant. She needs to keep her stress level down and needs to stay away from these pain killers she took." Fox looked at Dr. Eve, "Pain killers?" "Yes, Fox, she took a lot of them and passed out." "Do you know why she took them?" "Well, Fox, she didn't say, but she would like to talk with her mother. Maybe Pilar can find out." Pilar stood up and nodded and went into the room.  
"Teresa, mi hija, what happened?" "Mama, I'm pregnant." Pilar looked at her daughter and smiled, "Yes. I know. Fox and Eve told us." "Mama, I cheated on Fox with Ethan and the baby could be his. I took the pills because I found some papers Fox had. He kept a profile on each woman he slept with and the last one was dated yesterday." "I see." Teresa asked her mother to leave the room and get Fox for her. Fox came in and spoke with her, "Teresa. What happened?" "Fox, I found a folder of yours, with woman and profiles and dates you slept with them last," Fox's smile disappeared, "and the last one was dated yesterday." "Yesterday? No Teresa, the last one was dated with yesterday's date, but I never put the year on them. That was from years and years ago." "Then why do you still have them? And why do you have PLAYBOYs in your dresser?" "They aren't mine, they're Dylan's, and he asked me to keep them because Ally started a daily inspection of his room. It's ridiculous." "Are you being honest with me?" "Yes. Teresa I don't need magazines with fake girls, I have you, and trust me, you're more than enough." She laughed. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Teresa, and I love this baby." She kissed him. "I love you too, Nicky." Luis burst into the room and did his "older brother caring act". Sheridan had to drag him out of the room.  
After a couple of hours everyone except for Miguel had left Teresa. Miguel drove her home, while Fox was at the house cleaning up. He found the folders and magazines and burned them and he bought Teresa a new desk. Pilar had cooked dinner and it was silent. Luis was at Sheridan's cottage. Miguel and Charity had put Trinity to bed. Fox and Teresa just wanted to stay quiet. It was raining outside and no one was up to discussing the day's events. After dinner Miguel, Charity and Pilar went to their rooms and later so did Fox and Teresa. Teresa dressed for bed as did Fox, because it was quite late. Teresa went into bed and closed her eyes, not saying a word to Fox. Fox climbed into bed next to her and turned the lamp off. He turned towards her, although her back was towards him, he placed his arm around her waist and asked her, "Why did you do it?" She simply said, "I just lost it." 


	17. A Ring

** R&R please.  
  
Chapter 17: A Ring  
Teresa woke up with Fox's hand on her stomach. She was carrying their baby; at least she hoped it was Fox's baby. Fox was so dedicated to her and she loved him so much. She couldn't understand why she did what she did. She really had hurt him. She started to cry. Fox woke up when he heard her, "Good morning beautiful. What's wrong?" He dried her tears. "Nothing. I'm just so lucky to have you." "Aw, Teresa, I'm the lucky one." He kissed her forehead. They had been through so much all these years and now she was pregnant, they were so happy. Fox held Teresa in his arms and knew that what was going to happen today (Ally's wedding) would put Teresa in the mood for a wedding and romance. He kissed her cheek then her lips. Teresa started to breath heavy and he knew that, that was his signal to be one with her. He never forgot that she was pregnant and asked her, "Are you sure?" "Fox, of course I'm sure." They fooled around a bit and when they started to cuddle he asked her, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Promise to not get mad?" "Yeah. Go on." "Who was better? Ethan or me?" Teresa just stared at him. She couldn't believe that he asked that. "No, really Teresa, who made you scream more or who made you tremble more?" She wanted to smack him. "Honestly Fox? You. He wasn't that good and I'm guessing because Gwen doesn't need much to get herself working." They laughed really hard at that comment. "Resa, what time is it? We have to get a move on it." "Um, 9:15." "Ok. You stay here and rest and take your time, but I'm going to rush around and make sure that this wedding actually happens." Teresa laughed. "Yea somebody better make sure about that." ** At 5pm **  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"  
"I, Julian Crane, her father."  
Dylan joined hands with Allison and walked her up to the altar.  
(Let's skip all that preaching and get on with it.)  
"Do you, Dylan Andrew Banning, take this woman, to be your wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Allison Katherine Crane, take this man, to be you wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
Ally had paused for about thirty seconds and stared at Dylan. He was getting anxious.  
"Allison, do you?"  
"No. I'm sorry Dylan, but I know about you and my sister, Lauren, I've known that you two had that fling that night, and I'm sorry. It may have been one night, but I can't do this."  
And with that she took off to her bedroom followed by Madison and Teresa because they didn't let Lauren go with them. Fox turned to Dylan and said, "Man, just get out of my face, before I break your neck." Dylan walked away and went to his room to pack. He wrote a note to Ally and left the mansion. He couldn't deal with hurting her like he did anymore.  
Teresa came back downstairs without Madison and joined Fox. He called for everyone's attention during the reception in the garden. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could I have your attention please. He faced Teresa and had Miguel hold his drink, "Teresa Rosa Lopez-Fitzgerald, there comes a time in every man's life when he knows that he has to do what he has to do and this is one of those times. I love you, Teresa, with my whole being," he got down on one knee and pulled the ring from inside his coat pocket, "Teresa Rosa, will you do me the honor, of being my wife?" Teresa almost jumped sky high, "Of course, Fox, I will be your wife!" He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed. The one symbol she looked for her whole life to signify what she felt for Fox came down to one simple thing: a ring. 


	18. Ethan's Plan

Chapter 18: Ethan's plan  
Ethan knew that time was running out. Alistair threw a fit when he found out that Fox had proposed to Teresa a couple of days ago and Ethan didn't want to kill the husband of the woman he loved. Ethan knew that he had to work fast. He didn't know what to do though. He wanted to kidnap Fox and kill him, but after Fox beat him up that day he didn't know how to get close enough to Fox or Teresa's place. Ethan was roaming the grounds and saw Fox reading something by a tree. Ethan picked up a rock and hit Fox over the head with it. Fox started to bleed tremendously. Ethan dragged his body into his car and wrapped his head and drove away to the Harmony Cliff, a landmark in Harmony. He dragged Fox's body up to a cliff and threw his body off of it. He watched the body fall and drop into the water. Ethan just laughed. "Now I move in on Teresa, the mother of my child."  
Ethan hoped into his car and his cell phone began to ring. It was Gwen. "Hey Gwen." "Hey Ethan. I need to talk with you. Hurry home." Ethan was about an hour and he told her so. She hung with him and he drove back to the Estate and walked to the gazebo where he was to meet Gwen. "Ethan, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "Well, I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours." "You're kidding me?" "Nope. You see Ethan this baby is the symbol of our love, a love that can never be destroyed." **Meanwhile, **  
Teresa came home to look for Fox. He hadn't shown up at the Book Café for lunch and she was worried because he always called in case he couldn't make it. She checked her mother's place and he wasn't there. She checked the grounds and overheard Ethan flipping out about something to Gwen, which seemed about normal. She walked up to the main house and asked if he was there and he wasn't. She was getting really worried now. She called Ally to see if she knew where he was and she said she hadn't seen him all day. Teresa drove up to Crane Industries and knocked on his door. No answer. She opened the door and saw no one. She checked around the room and decided to wait in his office for him because he was bound to come back to close up for the day. As 5pm rolled around she got scared. He hadn't called all day and then the phone rang. "Hello. Nick Crane's office. Can I help you?" "This isn't Fox." "Oh hey Dylan. No, it's Teresa. I haven't heard from Fox all day actually, I was waiting for him to show up here, but no such luck so far." "Oh. Okay. Just tell him to give me a call on my cell." "All right." "Hey Teresa. How's Ally?" "Um. Well, Dylan, she's okay, a bit mad but okay." "Thanks Teresa. Bye." "Anytime Dylan. Bye." They hung up and Teresa called back at the main house for Fox. He wasn't there. She called down by her house because Charity usually brought Trinity home about this time from the park and he wasn't there either. She called Miguel and told him that she was worried about Fox and he said that he'd check around. She sat in his office, waiting for him to come through the door. ** Meanwhile, **  
"Ethan, why are you so mad. You always wanted a family!"  
"Yes, but not with you Gwen." Gwen was shocked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Wait, Gwen, I didn't mean that, I just,"  
"No Ethan, I get it. You want Teresa! It's always been Teresa. Well you know what Ethan? She's marrying Fox and she's carrying his baby! So sorry, tough luck, you're stuck with me."  
"Gwen, I slept with Teresa night a while back. That baby could be mine."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. And Fox told everyone at the hospital that day so you're one of the last to know."  
"This is crazy Ethan. Crazy!"  
"Look Gwen. I'll help you with this baby, but I'm going to marry Teresa when she realizes that this baby is mine."  
"Help me? Help me? That's it? Well, I don't need you're help Ethan. I'll just raise my baby myself." She ran out of the gazebo and she was running so hard that she fell. She landed in a pool of blood. "Oh my god! What is this?" She saw that something had been dragged across the lawn and saw the blood across the grass. She noticed it stopped at the driveway and that Ethan's car was parked in a perfect position to suspect he knew something.  
She walked back towards Ethan in the gazebo and heard him saying something like, "All right, Fox isn't a problem anymore, he's somewhere off Harmony Cliff, and Gwen's leaving so that leaves me open to get Teresa. This is perfect!" Gwen was stunned. She knew instantly that Ethan had done something to Fox and if she heard right, his body was off Harmony Cliff. She had to do something and fast or Fox could be dead. She hopped into her car and headed straight to Harmony Cliff, she just hoped that she wasn't too late. **Meanwhile, **  
Teresa was sitting in her room and the new desk Fox had bought her after he threw Ethan through it. She laughed at remembering seeing Ethan's body fly like that. She only knew Fox to be strong in bed, but she never realized how strong he really was. She laughed at her memories with Fox. Charity walked in and asked her, "Why are you laughing like that?" She came in and sat down. Teresa said, "Just remembering things about me and Fox." "Like what?" "Oh you know. Stupid things like when I fell into the ice, or when he went to boarding school, or when we first met and he was yelling at Ethan." She told Charity other things and also about how she was worried because he hadn't called all day. "I'm sure he's all right Teresa. Don't worry about it, you'll just get stressed out and you don't need that now, especially in your condition." She hugged Teresa and left to go watch a movie with Miguel.  
Teresa's cell phone rang and she saw it was Gwen and she didn't want to answer it but Gwen kept calling and calling so finally she picked it up. "Hello?" "Teresa, its Gwen. Fox is in the hospital. You better come quick." "I'll be right there. What happened?" "No time. Just get here and I'll tell you later. Bye." "Bye." Teresa grabbed sweater and purse and grabbed Miguel and left for the hospital.  
"He has to be all right, he has to be all right." She kept saying to her self in the car. She closed her eyes and prayed, "He has to be okay." 


	19. Two for the Price of One

** I've been notified that someone has "taken" a paragraph from my story. I would like everyone to know that although there is no disclaimer, I'd expect the same courtesy that I give. No person is allowed to take anything from any part of any of my story (ies) and if you would like permission for something, please send me the request through a review and I will delete your request from the site (so no one sees it) and I will try to compromise something with you (you have to sign anonymously for me to able to delete it). Thank you. Viki. **  
  
Chapter 19: Two For the Price of One  
Miguel parked the car and Teresa hopped out. She almost ran into a moving car. Miguel heard a gun shot and threw Teresa to the ground. He waited for a couple of minutes and called Luis in to tell him what had happened. He hung with Luis and asked Teresa if she was okay. There was no response. He looked at her body on the ground and noticed that she was bleeding. "Oh my god! Teresa. You were shot!" He picked her and carried her into the emergency room. She was immediately taken in and he spotted Gwen. They had a long discussion about what had happened to Teresa and Fox.  
Luis arrived on the scene and asked Miguel questions about the shooting. Once Luis found out Teresa was shot, he took it personal and closed off every entrance to and Harmony and every way out. He immediately had people search the grounds and start to review security tapes. (sound familiar? Sherdian's disappearance, maybe.lol.)  
  
**MEANWHILE, **  
"All right, Julian. I had put Teresa down, hopefully for good and Fox is injured and could possibly die. Things couldn't be better."  
"Um, Father, isn't a bit wrong to kill your grandson and his pregnant fiancé?"  
"Nonsense Julian. When did you get a conscience, anyhow?"  
"Father, as much as Fox is a pain to me, I wouldn't want him killed."  
"Julian, look at it this way: it's two for the price of one, and anyway, it's not my concern."  
"And who's is it?"  
"Ask Ethan." Alistair hung the phone up.  
  
**Back at the hospital**  
Everyone had showed up by now, which seemed a bit normal, and Miguel explained what Dr. Russell had said, "Teresa was shot in the diaphragm. Luckily it hit a rib and just broke it. She'll be fine in a few hours, but it still a bit "out of it". Everyone was relieved and waited for Gwen to explain Fox's condition, "He was hit over the head with a rock or brick. He lost a lot of blood. He was dragged a few yards and thrown off Harmony Cliff. He landed in water, which later washed him up, onto shore. He is unconscious and is on many machines. He may not make it." Pilar was stunned. Fox had become like the son she lost. He took care off her when she was sick recently and cleaned the house and when the family wasn't doing to well a couple of weeks ago with money, he helped out, a lot. Miguel was also in shock. Luis was hardly around and Fox was dating his sister whom he was extremely close to, so he really got to know Fox. The Cranes were okay though, except for Ally. She had just lost her fiancé and now may lose her brother whom she was a best friend with, her whole life. Hours later, Teresa walked out of a room on her own will and power and checked herself out of the hospital. Miguel stayed with her to take her home later, but she wanted to be with Fox a while. ** Fox' s hospital room **  
Teresa slowed pulled the curtain to the side and stepped in without looking at Fox. She closed the curtain and turned around to see him. She almost screamed. He always seemed invisible to her, but now he was so wired up that she could hardly see his face. He looked so helpless. His head was completely bandaged. He had tubes in his nose and mouth and stitches down the side of his face and on his lips and his nose was scratched up pretty good. She walked over to his bedside and took a seat in a chair.  
"Fox. Sweetie, can you hear me? Please answer me." She held his hand, which had an IV in it. She kissed his hand and prayed that he'd come back to her. She didn't know what to do except pray and have faith. "Who would do this to you Fox?" She cried. "Sweetie, they say that you could die. Please don't. We have so much to look forward to. Us, this baby, our lives together as man and wife and as parents. I was thinking about baby names." She looked at his face and body for some sign of motion and she found none and just continued to talk with him because that's all she could do. "Anyway, I was thinking that if the baby was a girl we could name her Christine or Aimee or some Spanish name like, Angela or Alma or Ana Maria. What do you think?" She looked at him hoping for some sign of life, but again she got none.  
"Okay, um. I was thinking of boy names too. Like Daniel or Eric or Joshua. Or a Spanish name like, Juan David or Fernando or after Luis, Miguel, or Antonio." She looked at his face and smiled. She had a feeling that he was hearing her and fighting to stay with her on Earth. She looked up towards heaven, "Please God. Don't take him from me! He is all I never needed or wanted. Please God, don't take him from me." She started to cry again when Miguel came in and held her hand. She asked Miguel if she could spend the night there and because it was the ICU, (Intesive Care Unit) she couldn't. (By the way the ICU has strict hours for visiting, I know, for a fact.) She kissed Fox goodbye and promised to return in morning to talk with him and just be with him. She knew that she'd know if he were by her bedside so she wanted to be there for him.  
  
** Inside Fox's Head: His thoughts.**  
{Teresa did say Ana Maria. I like that one. I also like Christine. About those guy names, where does she get this stuff? I wish she could hear me and I wish she where here, but Miguel is right, she needs her rest, especially now. Guy names, hum, I like Joshua a little, what about Michael or Miguel is fine. I like David or Andrew, maybe even make him a Fox, Jr. Hah! That would be the day. What if she has twins? O God. We're going to debate about names for the next eight months, help me someone! Ha ha. I wish I could talk. I wish someone could hear me. Someone? Anyone there? Listen to me. What the hell? What is that stupid shiny thing? Please don't tell me that's the light I'm supposed to see when I'm dying. Dying? Wait! I can't die! I have too much to live for! I have to take care of Resa and the baby and Ally now that Dylan left. Wait! Someone help! I can't die! Please! I'll do anything! Money to charities, volunteer work, you name it God and I'll do it! Just don't let me die! Help me! Someone help me. I can't die! Help!}  
  
** Teresa's Room**  
Dear Diary,  
It's Teresa, as you know. Things are awful these days. I'm pregnant with someone's baby. I hope and pray that it's Fox's baby, but it could be Ethan's. Yea, you heard me. Tonight I was shot. Fox was almost murdered today. Things couldn't get any worse. I need to start thinking about wedding plans. Yea, Fox and I are getting married before I get fat so he better "come to" soon. I can't write anymore because I'm going to cry. I miss him, I want him here with me, although we'd probably be sleeping or something. I don't know how I'll sleep tonight. I'm so used to hearing him move around on the bed and feeling him touch me and caress me, even in his sleep. I just pray he makes it through. He has too, he has so much to look forward to. I mean, he's only 19. I'm 18. Yea, a little early for I wedding and a child, I know, I know, but I know that Fox will be an awesome dad and we'll make great parents, someday.  
Love Always,  
Teresa (soon to be) Crane  
  
** You guys like this? P.S. I need you guys to submit through review: a boy and a girl baby name b/c I want to know what names you guys like. The poll thingy closes July 4th 2003 so get those names in. I may give her twins or one or the other. Submit which you want and possible names ASAP. Thanks and don't forget to review! Love you! Viki. ** 


	20. Three Months Past

** Please send in possible baby names (for boy and girl) by July 4th, 2003. The baby or babies will be born around ch.24 or 25. I also need an idea for Gwen's baby, if guys want her to keep it and all so send me some messages by July 4th, 2003 about her baby also. I'm planning to end this story at 30 chapters or possibly, with some helping ideas or requests (hint), I could go to 40 chapters, but no more, I think, because I'm going to start a new story after that, I think. Viki. P.S. The names Christina, Ana Maria, and Miguel and Nick/Fox Jr. are in the lead. **  
  
Chapter 20: Three months past  
It had been three months since Teresa last spoke to Fox. He was in a coma. She hated it. She sat with him everyday and talked to him all day. He was looking better now. She read the newspaper to him, she updated him on new hit songs, she described wedding plans she was making, and she was going over baby names and more. She really didn't want him to loose extreme contact with the world. Ally visited everyday, as did Pilar, Miguel and his family, Sheridan and Luis, and Ivy and Julian every other week or so. Ethan never visited, but Gwen did.  
Miguel came everyday to update Fox on sports, because Teresa refused to, he shaved his face and told him about how Charity started a new job. It was so difficult for everyone to even look at him like this. They didn't know if he could hear them or feel the emotions in his room. He had been moved from ICU to a regular room, but was locked on monitors and life assistants.  
Another month had passed and Teresa was now four months pregnant. She was gaining weight as was Gwen and it was funny to them both in Fox's room. Teresa and Gwen never used to like each other but both genuinely cared for Fox. Whitney loved to tell him stories about how big and round Gwen and Teresa were getting.  
Teresa didn't want to give up on Fox because she knew that he wouldn't give up on her. It was getting hard to see him like this. She didn't want her baby to be born without married parents either. She just wished that he would wake up and they'd be married and live happily ever after.  
  
**FOX'S THOUGHTS IN HIS HEAD**  
{You'd think Miguel has been shaving for such a long time that he wouldn't cut me. What he thinks I can't feel it? Hah. This is crazy. I have to wake up and soon. I hate seeing Teresa cry. We have to get married and fast. I wonder if she is starting to "show". I want to see her. I bet she has that "mommy to be glow" on her cheeks. God! I have to wake up! I have to wake up!}  
  
**END OF THOUGHTS**  
"Now tell me why I have to do this again Whitney?"  
"Because Teresa, you're expecting a baby."  
"What does buying a house have to do with a baby?"  
"You're going to have to live somewhere right?"  
"I guess so. Show me that one on Mountain Road again."  
  
**At Pilar's house **  
"Oh my! Miguel!! Miguel!" Charity had just rushed in from work.  
"Yeah, Charity."  
"Guess what! I have the best news!"  
"Okay. I'm listening."  
"I got a raise! Isn't that great?"  
"Um, yea."  
"You don't seem to like it very much."  
"Well, I just always thought I would, you know, let you be a house mom, like you wanted."  
"Well, Miguel, there's nothing wrong with working a little and getting a little extra money around the house right?"  
"I guess not."  
  
** Back at the Hospital **  
"No. I don't like that one and I doubt Fox will either."  
Teresa had been looking over houses and room decorations with Whitney for about the past two hours now.  
"What! I think he'll like it."  
"I think I'd know if he'd like it and I know he won't."  
"What makes you think that, Teresa? It's so cute." Teresa and Whitney looked at each other. "Whitney, Fox won't want something "cute"."  
"Ugh! Teresa, I don't know what to tell you then."  
  
** Sorry for the boring chapter, but in the next one four months will pass, meaning Teresa will be eight months along and so will Gwen. Some surprises (title of next chapter) will come for Teresa, Gwen, Charity, and Sheridan. I'm going to probably pull a "fruitful" season like PASSIONS is. And, Pilar gets a surprise also. I need baby names for Gwen unless you guys want her to lose the baby. AND, the poll for names for Teresa's and Gwen's babies closes on JULY 4, 2003. REVIEW PLEASE. Viki ** 


	21. Surprises

** Please do not think that I do not reply to reviews. I've been replying to each review and I didn't know you couldn't just click "REPLY" in my mail provider. Apparently, I can't reply to the "fan fiction bot" so now, if you would please leave your emails so I can reply. Thank you. ALSO, Review please. Don't forget to send in names (both boy and girl) for Teresa's baby and Gwen's baby. Also, please comment on whether I should even write the chapter for the graduation that was wrecked because of the earthquake or not. It seems that I wrote it so long ago, but it's lurking the back of my mind. Viki. **  
  
Chapter 21: Surprises  
Four months had past now and Teresa was eight months pregnant. She just wanted Fox to wake up so bad that she felt like hurting herself (we all know how dramatic she can be.) Teresa was tired of staying at his bedside, although she hated to admit it. She had lost her job and Julian graciously provided for her and his son for some reason. He actually gave her some paper work from Crane Industries and she was actually pretty good at it. Each day, after she read Fox the paper she would do her paper work and watch television.  
One day (let's make this a Saturday for some time significance), Teresa fell asleep at Fox's bedside. Her head was on his bed and she was holding his hand. She started to dream of Fox waking up and telling her that he had heard everything that she said to him and felt each time Miguel cut him with the razor. She dreamt of their happy life together, as a family, with their baby. She woke up and tried to face reality that Fox may never come back to her.  
Ethan walked into the room. "What do you want?" "To talk with Fox." "You haven't been here the past eight months and now you want to talk with him?" "Teresa, please." "No Ethan! I'm putting my foot down. You can not talk with him and I am asking you to leave." "Teresa, just let me talk to my half-brother." "Half-brother? Ha! You can't even call him your brother can you? I will NOT ask you again. GET OUT!" Teresa grabbed her stomach. "Teresa, are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine. You're just causing the baby to get mad at you. GET OUT. NOW!" "Fine. I'll go. Just as long as you sit down so I know you'll be okay." "Ethan. Get out. Now." She threw a vase of flowers at Ethan and the vase shattered. "Bye." He walked out and walked down the hall, "She doesn't want anything to do with me. Just wait, Teresa. You wait until you find out whose baby that is."  
"Ugh! What was he thinking? Coming in here wanting to talk to Fox." "I don't know. What was he thinking?" Teresa looked up from the floor that she was picking glass up from and starred at Fox who had a huge smile on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you Teresa. Leave the mess to someone else. I don't want you getting hurt." "Fox!" She screamed and ran over to hug him. This was the first time he spoke to her in months. She locked her arms around him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. She waited so long to feel him kiss her back, and now, he was back, just in time too.  
  
** The above was Teresa's surprise (Fox awakening) for those of you keeping tabs. **  
  
Gwen was walking down the hall to Fox's room and bumped into Ethan, literally. "Oh. Gwen, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" "Yah. I'm fine. You?" "Just peachy." "Sorry. I was heading to Fox's room." "In a rush I see. "Look Ethan, if you're going to be ignorant," "I didn't say that. Can we talk?" "I guess so."  
They went and sat down in a waiting room. "Gwen, I want to be there for you and this baby as a husband and a father." "Wait. What?" "You heard me." "Are you feeling okay?" "Better than ever. Gwen, since I am this baby's father, I want to be there, contrary to public opinion, and by public, I mean your mother." She laughed. "Thank you Ethan." "No thanks needed." They hugged. In her mind Gwen was thinking, "I finally have him. Little does he know about this baby though? What if it isn't his? Oh god, I hope Fox doesn't want to be a part of this baby's life." In his mind, Ethan was thinking, "God how I hope she doesn't realize that I'm doing this because of Alistair wanting me to marry her and bed Teresa as a mistress. She's so stupid. She's pregnant with my child! How stupid."  
  
** For those keeping tabs, this is Gwen's surprise that Ethan wants to marry her. **  
  
Charity and Sheridan had been sisters-in-law for a while now and they did everything together, even this time, taking pregnancy tests. They were ecstatic.  
"Okay Charity what does yours say?"  
"You go first."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Fine." There was a long pause.  
"Well?"  
"Charity, I am! I am! Aaah!" Charity ran out of her bathroom across the house and hugged Sheridan. "Okay, it's your turn." "Okay." She ran back to her bedroom. "Sheridan, I'm pregnant! Aah!" She ran back across the living room and into Sheridan's arms.  
They started to plan how they were going to tell the guys.  
"Okay, together right?"  
"Right."  
"Tonight right?"  
"Right."  
"Perfect."  
They laughed at picturing the guys' faces. They were having so much fun picking out names that they lost track of time. It was about 6pm and Luis walked. "Where's mama?" "Um. In her room, I think. Honey sit down, we need to talk." "Not now, later." He walked off to get his mother. Seconds later, they walked into the living room and Miguel walked in with another guy.  
"It can't be. Antonio?"  
"I'm back mama."  
"Mi hijo!"  
She ran up to him and hugged him and he said, "I have a surprise for you." He signaled someone and a woman with a child walked in. "Mama, this is Beth and Nicole. Beth and I have been married for two years now." Pilar smiled and kissed both Beth and Nicole (Nikki). "Antonio, you and your family are welcome to stay in our home as long as you like." By this time, Miguel had brought Trinity from her room to meet Nikki, and Charity was sitting next to Sheridan who was in Luis's arms. "Yes, mama. I'm glad you said that because we need a place to stay. Beth spoke up, "Yes. Thank you Pilar." "Don't mention it."  
Sheridan and Charity spoke up, "Welcome to the family, Beth." They laughed. "Thanks, and you guys are?" Sheridan said, "I'm Luis's wife, Sheridan, and this is Miguel's wife Charity." Charity said hi and introduced her daughter. Sheridan looked at Luis and said, "We need to talk." Charity looked at Miguel, "Yes. Miguel. We need to talk also." Both guys said to their wives, "Not right now, Sweetie. Later." Sheridan and Charity were starting to get mad. "Fine." They both said as they went to the kitchen.  
The phone rang and it was Teresa. She told them that Fox woke up. They all decided to take the big "family van" and fill Antonio in on who Fox was, about him and Teresa and their engagement.  
They arrived at the hospital and about an hour or so later, when they were all reacquainted, they left Fox and Teresa in the hospital. Fox had to stay about another two or three days, and Teresa planned to stay there with him.  
"So, it looks like the Lopez-Fitzgerald house will be full huh?" "What do you mean?" "Well, Fox, couldn't you tell that Sheridan and Charity were pregnant?" "Not quite." "Well, if we all live in the same house, let's think, Luis and Sheridan plus their baby, that's three, then Antonio and Beth and Nikki, that makes six, and you and I and our baby, that's nine and then you have Miguel and Charity and two kids. Fox! That's like thirteen people plus mama makes fourteen!"  
"Ouch. Talk about a mess." "I know." "Teresa, I know you and Whitney have been talking about houses. Maybe we should move out. Or at least into the Crane mansion, I mean so you could still be close to your family." "I don't know Fox. I want to stay in that house now that Antonio has come back, but I don't know, you may be uncomfortable." "Sweetie, they all are my family too. I mean, Pilar treats me like a son and trusts me as one. And the guys look at me like a brother. Teresa, when we get married, we'll be one big happy family anyway, so why not stay?"  
"Are you sure?" "Only if you want to stay." "We should ask mama what she would want." "Teresa, you know the answer to that." "Yeah, I guess so." "Duh." She laughed, "Now about this wedding."  
  
** Did you guys like it? Review please. In case you didn't notice, I need names for Sheridan's baby and Charity's baby, but please don't send them in until chapter 25 is up. Don't forget about the poll for Teresa and Gwen! Thanks! Viki. ** 


	22. Lists and Plans

** I decided to make this list to say what and whom I own. I do not own any characters that are original to PASSIONS. I do, however, own, Allison Katherine Crane, Madison Elizabeth Crane and Lauren Michelle Crane. As well as Trinity Hope Lopez-Fitzgerald, Nicole (Nikki) Sarah Lopez-Fitzgerald, and whatever I name Teresa's baby, Gwen's baby, Charity's second baby, and Sheridan's baby. I own whatever middle names I give to people, also. **  
  
Chapter 22: Lists and Plans  
A week had pasted and Fox and Teresa had planned a tiny wedding at the Crane mansion. The list read:  
  
Bride: Teresa Rosa Lopez-Fitzgerald Groom: Nicholas Foxworth Crane  
  
Maid-Of-Honor: Whitney Claire Russell Best Man: Dylan Andrew Banning  
  
Bridesmaids:  
Sheridan Victoria (Crane) Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Charity Faith (Standish) Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Paloma Angela Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Allison Katherine Crane  
  
Groomsmen:  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Andrew David Calloway  
  
Parents of the Bride:  
Pilar Eva (Lopez)-Fitzgerald  
Martin Clark Fitzgerald  
  
Parents of the Groom:  
Ivy Elaine Winthrop (Crane)  
Julian Vincent Crane  
  
Flower Girls:  
Trinity Hope Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Nicole Sarah Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
Ring Bearer:  
Jon Randall Standish  
  
********************************************* Teresa and Fox were running through the wedding plans for the hundredth time because Teresa kept thinking she was forgetting something. "Teresa, I've been through this list a million times, we are not forgetting any thing!" "Fox, its just that the wedding is so fast that I may have forgotten something." "Well, we haven't." "Let's run through it one more time." "Fine, but this is the last." "Fine. Paloma will arrive the morning of the wedding with the something borrowed, something old, something new and something blue. Miguel will pick her up at 9 am." "Check." Fox checked that off the list. "At 10:30 am the bridesmaids and maid-of-honor will meet me in my room for preparations." "Check." "You and the guys will be at the main house getting ready." "Check." "Beth and Mama make sure the flower girls and Charity's nephew, Jon, are okay and ready." "Check." "At 5pm you and Father Loningan take your places." "Check." "At 5:05 the bridal party walks in, in this order: Groomsmen and then the flower girls and the ring bearer then Ally, Paloma, Charity, Sheridan and then Whitney." "Then the bride. Check. Teresa, we have everything!" "Fine. Now you disappear, it's almost midnight." She kissed his cheek. "You don't believe in that stupid superstition thing do you?" "Duh. You know me. Now go!" "Alright, you win. Give me a kiss, Mrs. Crane." "I'm not Mrs. Nick Crane yet!" "Whatever, I love you." "I love you too." "Bye." "Bye." They kissed and Fox went up to the main house to sleep. He hated sleeping there without Teresa. "It won't be long until I'm a married man and a father. Wow. Things sure do move fast!" He changed and went to bed, but it took hours for him to fall asleep and he knew Teresa was having the same problem. Whitney was spending the night over Teresa's and they were running through plans again and again because Whitney, just like Teresa, wanted everything perfect. At about 2 am, Luis came in and told them to go to bed, just like when they were little and they eventually fell asleep.  
  
************************ That night ***********************  
"You're what?" Luis and Miguel said at the same time.  
"You heard us." Responded Charity and Sheridan.  
"Wow. You're both pregnant!" said Luis.  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Said Charity  
"Wow. Sorry about that sweetie." Said Miguel  
"Yea, me to Sheridan."  
"That's okay."  
  
**********************************************  
Possible things to do to stop this wedding: Kill Fox: tried before but failed. Harm Teresa: I don't want to. Have him shot: GOOD IDEA!  
  
~ The above is Ethan's list ~  
  
This is all for this chapter because the next chapter is the WEDDING! Yah! 


	23. The Harmonious Ceremony

** This chapter was uploaded on July 1st, 2003. The poll will close on July 2nd, 03 b/c I am in a pageant this weekend and will not be able to upload chapters, as I would like. **  
  
Chapter 23: The "Harmonious" Ceremony  
Teresa looked out her window and saw Fox and Father Loningan take their places. Dylan walked in with Ivy in one arm and Pilar in the other and sat them down and he took his place next to Fox. Miguel walked in, followed by Luis, Antonio, and Andrew, Fox's friend from boarding school.  
The flower girls walked in followed by the ring bearer. Then the bridesmaids, Ally, Sheridan, Paloma, and Charity walked in, followed by Whitney, the maid-of-honor. Teresa took a deep breath and walked out of the house and to the garden to walk down the aisle. She heard a voice and stopped, "May I, mi hija?" She turned around and saw her father, "Papa!" She hugged him. He linked their arms and everyone stood up. Pilar nearly fainted at the sight of Martin. He walked his daughter down the aisle and Father Loningan said, "Who gives this man to this woman?"  
"I, Martin Fitzgerald, her father."  
Fox went down and shook Martin's hand and took Teresa's arm. They walked up the to altar and proceeded with the ceremony.  
"We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Their love is a bond that exceeds all pressures and trials. Teresa and Nicholas have agreed to say their own vows, so Nicholas, you may go first."  
Fox faced Teresa under the veil and said, "Teresa, from the moment I saw you that day when Antonio brought you over, I knew you were special. You made my heart patter at eleven years old. I knew that no matter how long I was gone to boarding school that you would never forget me and I would never forget you. I promise to be by your side when your feeling down or weary and when tears are in your eyes I will dry them off. I promise to love you and care for you and make you the happiest woman alive for all the days of my life. Teresa, I promise to be the best husband to you and the best father to our children. I give you my heart and soul today and I love you, Teresa."  
By this time all the bridesmaids were crying as well as Whitney and Teresa. With her hands all ready joined with Fox's, Teresa spoke up, "Nick, I remember the day you saved my life in the ice and during the earthquake. Nick, for all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see, for all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right, for every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful to you because you're the one who held me up and never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through through it all. Nick, I promise to be your loyal wife and I promise to raise our children with love and care. I promise to the best wife I can be and the best mother to our children. I give you my heart and my soul today and I love you, Nick."  
Fox smiled and they turned to Father Loningan, "If anyone here wishes these two to not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence and Fox and Teresa looked back at Father Loningan. "Okay then, may we have the rings?" Fox turned to Dylan and a gunshot went off. Everyone screamed. Teresa turned around and saw someone on top of the Crane mansion." Look, up there! Someone's up there." Fox threw her to the ground and laid his body on hers. Everyone took cover under seats and behind the wedding set. Minutes later, Fox spoke up, "Father can we continue?" "Um, Yes. Everyone please take your seats." Seconds later a second gunshot went off and a place on the aisle where Teresa was given away had been shot. Teresa fainted and Fox caught her. Fox screamed, "Everyone! Inside! Now!" Everyone ran inside and Miguel helped Fox with Teresa. Once Teresa woke up she demanded to carry on with the ceremony and so they did, but inside now.  
"Now where were we?"  
"The rings Father."  
"Ah, Yes. Dylan, if you would please hand Fox the ring."  
Dylan handed Fox the ring and patted him on the back.  
"Nicholas please repeat after me, (I'm not going to write the repeat stuff, I'll just have Fox and Teresa say it)."  
"I, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take thee Teresa Rosa, to be my wedded wife." HE placed the ring on her finger.  
"I, Teresa Rosa, take thee Nicholas, to be my wedded husband. She placed the ring on his finger. Father Loningan blessed them and said to Fox, "Nicholas, you may kiss your bride." Fox smiled and lifted Teresa'a veil and kissed her. They faced the guests and Father Loningan said, "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Crane!"  
Everyone cheered and Fox turned to Teresa and they kissed again. Fox placed one hand on Teresa's back and one on her stomach, and said, "I love you." She smiled and they walked out of the parlor. The guests left for the reception as the bridal party and the bride and groom went for pictures at Harmony Gardens a couple of blocks away. They came back and partied until the late hours.  
As Teresa and Fox were thanking people for coming, Teresa started to cramp up. She looked at Fox, "I think, its time." "O great. How much can I take today?" He laughed and he kissed her. He made the announcement that Teresa was going into labor and they had to leave, but everyone was welcome at the hospital. She playfully hit him and they left for the hospital.  
  
** Did you guys like this one? Next chapter, baby names will be revealed, baby surprises, secrets and tears (good preview huh? Lol ). Don't forget, the poll for Teresa and Gwen closes July 2, 2003 at 3pm! Which is right after PASSIONS airs on the EAST COAST. Chapter 24 will be uploaded at 5pm tomorrow so when the site puts it up, it will be up. Thanks for all the reviews and names, and don't forget I need names for Sheridan's baby and Charity's baby AFTER chapter 26 is up. PLUS, it's going to get quite "soap opera like" and you know what I mean if you read Gwen's comment to herself when Ethan said he'd marry her. XoXo. Viki. ** 


	24. Baby Bash

** Thanks for all the votes for the names. You can start sending in names for Charity and Sheridan AFTER ch.26 is up. Thanks! **  
  
Chapter 24: Baby Bash  
Fox rushed Teresa to the hospital and was followed by pretty much the whole wedding party. Dr. Russell took Fox and Teresa into the birthing room that she had requested when Fox was in the hospital. About four hours later, Fox told everyone that they could and see Teresa, but wouldn't tell them what she had.  
Pilar was so anxious. She wanted to see her daughter and grandchild. She walked into the room with everyone else and saw Teresa and a baby and Fox and a baby. She asked, "Two babies? I thought you were having one!" "I know, mama, so did I, but the other one always hid on the sonogram!" She smiled.  
"So, the names are?"  
Fox held up the baby he was holding and said, "This is Nicholas Foxworth Crane Jr." Teresa smiled and said, "And this beautiful baby is Christina Ana Maria Crane." Pilar said, "Twins! Well, Teresa, you kind of did show it!" "Mama!" Fox laughed.  
Whitney walked in, "Teresa! Twins! I'm an auntie! Well, kind of." She laughed and hugged Teresa and immediately stole Christina (Tina) from Teresa. Pilar walked up to Fox and said, "May I?" "Of course, mama." She smiled, "I like the sound of the name "mama" from you." He smiled and handed her Nick Jr.  
"Wow. I'm an abuela (grandmother) for how many kids now?" said Pilar.  
"Enough kids." Replied Fox.  
"Well, Teresa, Tina and Nick are going to have to spend a lot of time with their Aunt Whit you know."  
"Yea, Whit. I know."  
Fox kissed Teresa's head, "Well, kiddo, we did it and all in one day you know! Almost were shot, got married, had twins, wow! We're on a roll, huh Resa!"  
"Yea Fox. A Roll." She laughed and they kissed.  
"Resa, we are going to steal these babies for a moment so you and Fox can have a couple moments of peace, okay!"  
"Whitney you better bring them back!"  
"Haha. I will."  
Whitney and Pilar were followed by the others out of the room. Fox sat on the bed and held Teresa's hand, "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just fine." "You sure?" "Yes." "Okay. Good." He kissed her lips and slipped his tongue in, she stopped him and said, "You know we can't have sex for at least six weeks, right?" "What! Why? What did I do?" "You didn't do anything," she laughed, "it's just a medical thing." "Oh. I see." "Yea, silly, but I promise after the six weeks, I'm all yours! I promise." Fox smiled. "Okay. Good enough." They kissed for a while (a.k.a. making out) and Whitney knocked on the door, "Can we come in?" Fox turned around, "Yeah, come on in."  
Whitney walked in with the Tina in her arms and Fox said to himself, 'Wow, she looks good with my kid in her arms. Ew. Wait! What am I saying? I'm married now. No more cheating or fooling around with anyone but Teresa, Fox! Wow. She does look really good.'  
Teresa snapped her fingers in front of Fox's face until he noticed, "Fox! Where were you?" "Huh? Oh. Sorry babe." "Uh-huh, guess I'm going to have to get used to that." She laughed. Whitney handed him Tina as Pilar handed Teresa her son.  
"Well, mi hija, you four make a great family."  
"Yea, Pilar, we do." Fox quickly responded.  
"Well, we are heading home. When are you?"  
"She and the babies will be home in about two days." Fox quickly said again. Everyone looked at Fox and laughed. "Okay, Fox, I'll have Miguel or Luis bring you two some clothes for the overnights and we'll prepare the house for the new arrivals."  
"Thanks mama." Fox and Teresa said at the same time.  
  
** A week later **  
Teresa and Fox had their hands full with the twins, but had a lot of help at home. Fox still worked during the day, but knew Teresa was okay at home because Charity started to be an at-home-mom again and Sheridan was always home, because she did her Crane work at home since she was younger. Miguel worked odd hours and was home pretty often to check on the girls at home and now, Antonio, Beth, and their daughter stayed at home. Trinity and Nikki were going to start school in the fall together and Antonio was looking for work, as was Beth.  
Within the next week, Fox had hired Antonio and Beth and at Crane Industries. One night, Fox came home and saw Charity, Sheridan, and Teresa with the twins and Trinity and Nikki and asked to talk with Teresa, privately. She got up and they went to the bedroom.  
"What's up, sweetie?"  
"Um. I have something to confess."  
"Confess? Oh no. Here we go." She laughed.  
"Teresa, this is serious."  
"Okay. You have my attention."  
"OK. Promise not to get mad?"  
"I think so."  
"Well, I've been having these thoughts, well dirty thoughts, about me and this woman."  
"Fox if this is your idea of dirty talk then you know what Dr. Eve said, "six weeks"."  
"No. Listen. The woman isn't you." Teresa stared at him.  
"Then who is it?"  
"Whitney."  
"Whitney?" She slapped him across the face, hard.  
"Sweetie. I don't know why though. It just came when I saw her with Tina."  
"After I went through LABOR you had NASTY thoughts about MY best friend?" She slapped him again.  
"Teresa. Please. Forgive me. I don't know why I've had these thoughts though."  
"It's because I won't give you any and your dirty mind has taken over!" She laughed.  
"You think this is funny?"  
"No, not at all. It's just that, well, I heard about this before, where I guy fantasies about another woman after his wife has given birth to a child. Like a trauma thing. Luis and Miguel were talking about it when Trinity was born."  
"So this is normal?"  
"I don't know. I'm just surprised you told me and not one of the guys, not many guys would confess that to their wife." She kissed his forehead, still laughing, "I don't think I have to worry, but personally, go and talk to Miguel about it, he might clear some things up for you."  
She walked out of the room and he quickly ran to the closed door to listen in to make sure she didn't flip out to Charity and Sheridan about it. Teresa didn't say a thing when the girls asked her so he casually left the room and knocked on Miguel's door to talk. He let him in and they had a long discussion (you know, guy to guy) about this fantasy thing. He said that he never told Charity because it was about Kay, her cousin, and also her maid-of-honor. He also said that it may just be the maid-of-honor thing which totally freaked Luis out because Teresa had to step in as Sheridan's maid-of-honor because Gwen got sick. He said to not worry about it and always come and talk to him first before telling any woman, especially Teresa, about nasty thoughts.  
  
**That night, **  
Teresa climbed into bed with Fox who was thinking really hard about something.  
"You having those thoughts again?"  
"No."  
"That was a fast answer you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok." There was an awkward moment of silence.  
"Fox?"  
"Yea, babe."  
"Hug me." He looked at her for a moment and hugged her and pulled her close.  
"Babe, I'm sorry about this whole thought thing I had."  
"Can we not talk about that?"  
"Ok. As long as you have forgiven me."  
"Ok. Now just hug me." He hugged her.  
"Now kiss me." He kissed her.  
"Now love me." He stared at her.  
"Beautiful, it hasn't been six weeks yet."  
"You don't think I know this?"  
"Um, I know you do, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
"Whatever. Just hold me." He held her all night.  
  
**Next Morning **  
Teresa and Fox woke up to the sound of the twins crying. He grabbed one and she grabbed one. The twins fell back asleep and Fox ran to his cell phone when it rang because he didn't want to wake the babies. He tripped over a basket of clothes and Teresa tried not to burst out laughing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Gwen."  
"Isn't this a little early to be calling?"  
"NO. We need to talk."  
"Fine. Where and when?" Teresa was picking up the clothes by now and still laughing.  
"In the gazebo at 9am and come alone."  
"Whatever. Bye." Teresa stared at him still laughing.  
"Who was that?"  
"Stop laughing. It was Gwen. Ow. I think I hurt my arm." With that, Teresa burst out laughing and almost woke the babies. She didn't ask any questions they went on with their normal routine for the day.  
  
**Meeting with Gwen **  
"Fox."  
"Gwen."  
"We have a problem."  
"Shoot."  
"This baby may be yours."  
"What?"  
"Remember the night Ethan slept with Teresa," Fox clutched his fists, "Well, you got drunk, with me, and we fooled around, a lot and had sex."  
"You're kidding me?"  
"No. And anyway you never got paternity tests for you're kids."  
"I don't need a test to tell me that those two beautiful children are mine." Fox told himself that he had completely forgotten about the possible paternities of his children.  
"Gwen, all I have to say is, marry Ethan. If these your child is mine, then I'll deal with that, then, but until then keep this to ourselves and Gwen I swear, if anyone else knows, I WILL KILL YOU."  
"Fine. Deal." She walked away and left Fox standing alone. He started to think about the paternity of the three kids (Teresa' two and Gwen's one). He didn't know what was going to happen next. "Gwen has to marry Ethan," he said to himself, "she just has to." Then Fox's cell phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Foxworth, always a pleasure."  
"Ugh. Grandfather, I don't want to have to deal with you right now."  
"Well, sorry I call the shots on that one."  
"Yea, yea, what do you want?"  
"Want? It's more like what I have to say. Foxworth, you better get paternity tests for all three kids because you may have created three Crane heirs. Find out whose is who's and get back to me. ASAP. Got it?" Before Fox could answer, Alistair hung up. Fox told himself, "I need to get those tests."  
  
** Long, but did you guys like it? Thanks for the names you guys, Nick Jr. and Christina won in the end. One person sent in a ton of names for Gwen's baby (born around ch.26) so I may just use those but please so send those in ASAP. Don't forget to send in names for the other babies AFTER ch.26 is up. Plus, I though I should write this: I NOW OWN THE CHARACTER NAME OF CHRISTINA ANA MARIA CRANE/LOPEZ-FITZGERALD. THE NAME OF NICHOLAS FOXWORTH CRANE JR. IS OPEN TO ANYONE B/C IT IS COMMONLY GOING TO BE USED IN OTHER STORIES. ANY NAMES SEEN IN THIS STORY CAN AND WILL BE USED IN MY OTHERS AND CANNOT BE USED IN THE SAME COMBINATION OR STORYLINE AS MINE. THANK YOU. Xoxo. Viki.** 


	25. Ethan and Gwen's Wedding

** R&R please.  
  
Chapter 25: Ethan and Gwen's wedding  
Gwen had planned her wedding to Ethan by herself. Ethan didn't want to help out. He said it was a girl's job to plan a wedding. Gwen had been wondering when she was going to have her baby; she was already two weeks overdue. Gwen didn't want to be like Teresa and have the baby right after the ceremony so she constantly was at the doctor's getting possible dates of birth for her baby.  
  
** Wedding Time **  
Gwen walked down the aisle after her bridesmaids, Allison, Madison, and Lauren, and her maid-of-honor, Sheridan. She was in a beautiful white gown made by Versaci. Gwen had connections and made sure her pregnancy- wedding gown was the best.  
Julian gave her away at the altar and Ethan and Gwen said their vows. Whitney got up to sing the song that Gwen had requested and then Father Loningan pronounced Gwen and Ethan man and wife. Gwen was the happiest woman alive. As they were leaving the church, Gwen looked at all the guests in the church and didn't see Teresa, Fox, the twins, or Charity, Miguel and Trinity. She only cared if Fox were there but he was nowhere in sight. Fox and Miguel showed up at the reception just to represent their families for a couple of minutes. Gwen bribed Fox into dancing with her while Miguel danced with Sheridan. "You know Fox, this dance may not be our last together." "Oh yes it will be Gwen. Trust me." "I'm carrying your baby though." "No. You think you are, but you're not. I know you're not." "Keep telling yourself that, sweetie, but you know the truth." The song ended and Fox pushed Gwen into Ethan's arms.  
Fox grabbed Miguel and said he wanted to leave and Miguel agreed. During the drive home Miguel spoke up, "So, it seemed pretty intense between you and Gwen. What were you guys talking about?" "Nothing. She's crazy. I wish Ethan the best of luck with that one." They laughed. Miguel said, "Fox, you know you can tell me anything. I don't care what it is even if it's about Teresa. I mean, I'm not like Luis or Antonio, I wouldn't murder you or nothing." Fox laughed. "Yeah, man I know. I just can't talk about this thing to anyone. Just yet at least." "Alright man, but you know, we do live in the same house. You can talk to me anytime. Okay?" "Yeah man." "But just knock before you come into my room." "Ew, man." He laughed.  
Back at the house, everyone who was home was already asleep. Miguel checked on Trinity and went to bed. Fox checked on the twins and went to bed. Teresa was already asleep so he changed and slipped into the bed beside her.  
"How was it?"  
"Cheesy. Gwen made me dance with her."  
"Ew."  
"I know."  
Fox hugged Teresa. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek, "Teresa, can you believe it? We're married!" "You just noticed that?" She laughed. "No. I just think it's so cool. You know, Fox Crane and Resa Lo-Fitz married and with twins all in the first week." "Yea. We move fast." They laughed.  
She kissed his lips. He kissed back, no doubt. She opened her mouth and Fox slipped inside. She started to breath heavy and Fox stopped kissing her and looked at her, "I don't want to hurt you." "You won't." "It's doctor's orders, remember?" "But Fox, we've never gone this long without fooling around just a little." "Resa. It's harder for me." She huffed and puffed about it. She looked at him, "I have another idea!" "I'm listening." She whispered in his ear 'foreplay'. He said, "I thought you didn't like that." "I do now." He smiled and he asked, "Is that at least okay?" "I don't think labor has much to do with my outside and much as my insides." "Okay." He climbed on top of her and they fooled around for hours and it drove Teresa crazy that they couldn't be together.  
  
**That night at the Crane Mansion**  
Ethan and Gwen had just started their honeymoon. Ethan was making Gwen happy, but she wanted Fox for some reason. She kept thinking of him and almost screamed his name instead of Ethan's. Ethan noticed something was different and wrong and stopped what he was doing and left the room for a while.  
Ethan was in the gazebo and was thinking of Teresa. He wanted to call her name when he was with Gwen so he had to leave. He was married to Gwen now and Alistair was constantly on his case. He loved Gwen to some extend, but adored Teresa and loved her full heartedly. He wanted her. He smelt her perfume while kissing Gwen's neck and pictured Teresa while kissing Gwen. He hated to admit it, but he saw Teresa when he said, "I do" to Gwen. He was disappointed that she wasn't at the wedding or reception. He kept thinking about her.  
Gwen came to the gazebo and they started to talk. They started to fight and Ethan walked away towards Teresa's place and heard her and Fox. She was screaming his name and it made him sick. He walked to the gazebo and saw Gwen on the floor; he ran over to her, "Gwen, are you okay?" "No. Ethan. I think I'm going into labor!" "Let's get you to the hospital then." He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital, but he first grabbed the baby bag Gwen prepared.  
  
**Next chapter, Gwen has her baby. Name poll closes July 3rd 2003 at 4pm. XOXO. Viki. 


	26. Don't Say A Word

** R&R please. Someone asked if I'll mention Teresa's dad/papa again and I don't know. I never really thought about it. And thanks to person who sent it the name I just adored for Gwen's baby!  
  
Chapter 26: Don't say a Word  
Ethan rushed Gwen to the hospital. She was in labor for 5 hours. She eventually gave birth to a baby girl: Alyssa Julia Winthrop. Rebecca had arrived moments later with Ivy and Julian. Rebecca almost had a heart attack from the sight of her granddaughter. She pulled Ivy to the side and said, "Do you notice that this baby has extremely blonde hair and dark brown eyes? Ethan doesn't have such blonde hair and he has green eyes and Gwen has blue eyes. This baby doesn't look a thing like either of them." Ivy looked at the baby then back at Rebecca, "It's a genetic possibility though, you know people don't fully understand genes yet, Rebecca."  
  
"Honestly, Ivy, I know my Gwennie loves her Ethan, but this baby can't be his!" Ivy gasped at looked at Rebecca, "Oh my gosh! Rebecca! This baby looks like it's-" Rebecca cut her off, "Don't even say it. Nick Crane would never get his hands on my daughter!" "Rebecca! Look at the hair and eyes!" Rebecca started to fan herself. "And you know, Becky, Teresa's kids have brownish hair and Nick Jr. has green eyes!" "Ivy. This isn't good!" "You're telling me!"  
  
** Fox and Teresa's room **  
{phone rings}  
"Hello."  
"Hey Fox. It's Dylan."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Did Ethan and the blonde ever get hitched?"  
"Yeah. Last night. I think she had her baby a couple of hours ago actually."  
"Speaking of her baby, did you ever get that testing done on your kids with Teresa?"  
"I don't need too. I know those kids are mine. They just have to be."  
"Man, Fox, whatever. Just make sure you call Gwen and get some type of testing on her kid."  
"I dunno."  
"YOU HAVE TOO!"  
"Look, Resa is coming in the room. We're going to lunch at the Book Café. Care to join?"  
"Yeah. I'll meet you there. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
**END CALL**  
  
** Lunch at Café**  
They all ordered desert and Teresa got up to call Charity to check on the twins. Dylan looked at Fox, "You have to get testing done on at least one of twins."  
"Dylan, if it matters that much, then I'll take my son tomorrow and I'll have Gwen's tested at the same time. Just to prove you wrong though. Got it?"  
"Good enough." Fox sighed and Dylan said, "What happens if Gwen has your baby and Teresa has Ethan's or even better all three are yours. Or worse, none are yours!"  
"Man! Shut up. I don't want to think about that." Whitney walked in and touched Fox's shoulder. He jumped. "Fox! I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" "No. Sorry, Whitney." Dylan laughed as her remembered the dreams and thoughts Fox had about Whitney. "Where's Teresa?"  
Teresa walked back to the table and said, "Right here Whit. Want to join us?"  
"Um, yea. If you guys don't mind."  
Fox looked at Dylan and Dylan said, "Nah. Go ahead."  
"Thanks."  
Whitney ordered a quick meal while they ate some ice cream and they were all talking. Teresa started to feed Fox her ice cream but when he fed her it was like his mind was in a whole other world. "Fox? Fox? You got ice cream on my skirt!" "What? Oh, sorry sweetie. Here let me help." He cleaned up her skirt and Teresa realized why he was acting like that: he was thinking about Whitney again. Teresa looked at Dylan for some answers and Dylan just nodded. She said, "Fox we should go, the twins are home and I don't want to inconvience Charity. I mean she is pregnant." They got up and Whitney grabbed a lower part of Fox's arm, "Nah. Don't go. She'll be fine." Fox looked at his arm and Teresa looked at Whitney's hand on Fox and slipped her hand in between and said, "No. I think we should get going anyway." She kissed Whitney's cheek and Dylan's and said her goodbyes and left arm-in-arm with Fox.  
When they got in the car it seemed like Fox had snapped out of the "Whitney Trance" and drove home. Teresa didn't bring it up but called Dylan when Fox dropped her home to go back to work.  
  
**Phone call from Teresa to Dylan**  
"Hello."  
"Hey Dyl, It's Teresa."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
"Like?"  
"Follow Fox."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know. I know. It sounds weird, but I want to know that he's going work and not to Whitney's or something."  
"Teresa don't you trust him?"  
"Yea. But not when he's in that trance mode."  
"I see. Well. I guess I'll do it."  
"Thanks so much, but don't say anything to Fox!"  
"I won't. But I want something in return."  
"Okay."  
"Sometime with my "nephew" Nick, tomorrow. You know, us guys have to stick together."  
"Yea, yea. Okay. Tomorrow. You got it." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
**END OF CALL to Dylan's car **  
Dylan turned to Fox, "Tomorrow, we'll get the testing we need, but right now, we go to the hospital to check out Gwen's baby."  
"Alright."  
  
**Gwen's Hospital Room about 20 minutes later**  
"Gwen, I just want the testing done."  
"Fine. But honestly Fox, tell me, looking at Alyssa doesn't just say to you that she's yours?"  
"No."  
"Whatever."  
"I'll come back tomorrow with Nick Jr. and I'll have both tests done at one time."  
"Fine."  
  
**That night at Teresa's**  
Fox walked into the room and Teresa was sitting under the covers reading. "Hey Fox." "Hey, beautiful." He kissed her forehead and went to his dresser to change. "You were working late tonight huh?" "Yeah. Alistair put me on the Flinch case." "Flinch case? I though Ethan was on that." "Yeah, but he has the law stuff to handle and I have the accounting and transaction stuff." "I see." "Yeah."  
He climbed into bed next to her. "What you reading?" "Parenting books." "Sweetie, we don't need those to be good parents." "I know, but its just good to know these kind of things." "I guess so." He slipped under the covers on his side and laid his head on her stomach so he could see what she was reading. She closed the book. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Oh great," he sat up, "what's wrong?" "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." "Okay. Talk."  
"You know, at the café today you were in your Whitney trance?"  
"Oh. I see. Babe, I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." She put her hand and his lips and said, "I don't want to hear it. I just wanted you to know."  
"Okay." He kissed her and turned the lamp off and they slipped under the covers and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes with her his arms.  
"Fox?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kiss me again." He kissed her again and said responded, "You don't kiss me like you used to."  
"What?"  
"I mean you seem to always have something on your mind these days and it's like our kisses mean nothing anymore."  
He looked at her, "Teresa. I love you and you're the only thing on my mind."  
"It doesn't seem like it."  
"Well, you are. Let me show you." He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He kissed her down her neck and she started to breath heavy. She took her nightgown off and he slipped his boxers off and slipped inside of her. "I love you, Fox." He kissed her. He hadn't made love to her in so long because of the coma and pregnancy. He missed making love to her and feeling her body tremble at his touch. He kissed her stomach as he started to pick the up the pace in his movements. He locked his eyes with hers and she smiled. She kissed him and he looked at her intensely and said, "I love you, Whitney."  
She screamed, "WHAT?" "What. What's wrong?" She slapped him and shoved him off of her. She put her nightgown back on, "There is only so much a woman can take, Fox." "What happened?" "You called me Whitney!" She fell to ground crying. "Oh my god. Teresa! I-I don't know what happened."  
"Do you fantasize about her that much?"  
"What? No."  
"You make me sick!" She was screaming by now and everyone was outside their bedroom door.  
"Fox! Get your stuff and get out! You are not sleeping in this room tonight!"  
"Teresa, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She threw clothes at Fox and Luis practically picked him up and threw him out into the rain outside, "AND stay out Crane!"  
Charity and Sheridan were holding Teresa by now and she told them and Miguel what had happened. They were devastated. No one knew what to say or do. Fox spent the night Dylan's because he couldn't go to Crane estate and face everyone.  
  
**Morning at about 9am**  
Dylan had picked up Nick Jr. and Beth had taken Tina out with her. Teresa was by herself and just cried. She couldn't call Whitney. She had no one to talk with. Her mother and father went away on some romantic thing after the twins were born and Charity and Sheridan went shopping for baby things and no one else was home. She liked it this way. She couldn't believe that after nine months of no love making with Fox, that he'd call her Whitney, above all people. She just didn't know what to do.  
  
**DNA LAB**  
"Are you sure, Doctor Lambert?"  
"Yes, Mr. Crane. Nick Jr. is not your son, but Alyssa is your daughter. No doubt."  
"This can't be happening!"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Crane."  
"What am I going to do, Dylan?"  
"I don't know man and after that stunt with calling Teresa, Whitney last night, I wouldn't say I thing."  
"You're right. Don't say a thing. But, geez, Teresa has Ethan's kids and is married to me and Gwen who is married to Ethan has my daughter?"  
"Crazy huh?"  
"You can't say a word to anyone, Dyl."  
"I won't! Don't worry man."  
"This is like a crazy soap opera."  
"Crazy soap. Yup. You said it."  
  
** You guys like? R&R. Thanks. Viki. P.S. Name poll for Charity and Sheridan's baby opens on July 3, 2003 and closes July 7th 2003 at 2pm. I cannot upload any chapters this weekend b/c I'm in this pageant thing and I won't be home. Chapters 27-29 will PROBABLY be up by this Friday, July 4th, 2003, but if not then Chapters 27-30 will be ON Tuesday, July 8th, 2003. Sheridan and Charity's babies will be born in the same chapter and it will be chapter 30 (up on July 8). ** 


	27. A Knock at the Window

**I now own the character name of: ALYSSA JULIA WINTHROP. Send in names for poll. Chapter 27: A Knock at the Window  
Beth had wanted a girls day out at the beach so she called all of the girls and told them to leave the kids at home with the guys so they all could go. They all arrived and laid out on the beach in their bathing suits. Sheridan spoke up, "So, Teresa, have you talked with Fox?"  
"No."  
"You know he is your husband and you can't ignore him forever."  
"I know." She sighed. Her phone rang,  
  
**PHONE CALL**  
"Hello." "Hey Teresa." "Hey Dylan." "I want you to know that I dropped the little tike off with his uncles at the house okay?" "Oh yea. Thanks Dyl! You guys have fun?" "Tons." "K. Bye!" "Bye." **END OF CALL**  
  
Teresa looked at the girls and said, "He talked to Miguel a while back when those stupid fantasies started. Miguel said he had them also for a while after Trinity was born. He thinks its normal."  
Charity looked at her, "He had what?"  
"Oops!"  
"Are you serious?"  
Beth spoke up, "Antonio had them too. It's like a male-trauma thing after their wife gives birth, I think. They think of the closest thing to their wife, like their best friend, and in Teresa's case her maid-of-honor also."  
Charity was flipping, "He had those dreams about Kay then!"  
Everyone started to laugh because Charity looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Some guys walked by and whistled at them. They laughed and said at the same time, "We're all married and way too old." The guys walked away and the girls were still laughing.  
  
**The L.F. house**  
Fox walked in and saw all the guys in the living room watching the kids. He closed the front door and they all looked at him. Without saying a word, he walked towards his bedroom and Antonio spoke up, "Why don't you come sit with us?" Luis said, "Yeah. We should talk."  
Fox sat down and put his daughter on his lap. Miguel got up and slapped the back of Fox's head, "No matter what, you never say another's woman name!" Luis spoke up, "I may not have been through that trauma thing yet, but I know that!" Fox laughed uncomfortably, "So you guys understand what happened?" Miguel said, "Yeah! Duh! I mean I don't know how many times I almost said Kay's name while fooling around with Charity after Trinity was born, but I always paid attention and didn't say it." Antonio agreed and Luis started to flip out again because Sheridan's maid-of-honor was Gwen who got sick, so Teresa stepped in. The guys kept talking and they all watched the kids for the rest of the afternoon and gave Fox advice about the whole situation.  
  
**About 9pm**  
The girls walked in laughing and giggling about how they were going to ask their guys about their fantasies that night. Teresa walked in and stopped laughing when she saw Fox. Miguel whispered, "ACTION."  
Fox got up and followed Teresa into the room. She took a shower and he was talking to her, but she was saying anything:  
"So I was home with the guys and kids today." No reply.  
"And we noticed that you ladies do a lot during the day." No reply. She climbed out of the shower. She got dressed and he sat on the bed. He kept talking while she was dressing and she finally said, "Do you mind? I don't like you looking at my naked body." Fox stopped talking because he couldn't believe she said that. He nodded and went to help Charity and Sheridan with dinner.  
  
**About 10.30 pm**  
Teresa was dressing for bed and so was Fox. They climbed into bed and she turned the TV on. Fox frowned but obliged, he didn't feel like getting yelled at. He was sitting up against the bed head when she laid her head on his chest. He didn't say anything and kept his eyes locked on the TV because he didn't want to move. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and she started to move around, but she was just getting comfy. The show ended and she turned the TV off. She sat up to turn the lamp off and he laid down on his side. She went back to her normal position on his chest. She took her finger and played with the elastic on his boxers.  
"Fox?"  
"Huh?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
"What do you fantasize about?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, what do you think about in your fantasies with, you know-"?  
"Teresa, I don't feel like fighting."  
"I don't want to fight, I just want to know." She lowered her hand in his boxers and was now "feeling him."  
"Um, I just think of her um, Teresa I don't want to say."  
"I won't get mad. I promise." She raised her hand and looked up at him and he could he see her from the light coming in from the window.  
"I just see her doing the things I like, for instance, um, that lollipop thing you used to do, but don't do now."  
"You liked that?"  
"A lot. But you don't do it now, so I reverted to the closest thing."  
"I see." She laid her head back on his chest and started to play with his chest hair. There were a couple minutes of silence and Fox had obviously fallen asleep. There was a knock at the window and Teresa went to go see who or what it was. She climbed out of bed with Fox and looked out and saw no one. She shrugged it off and went back to bed. About an hour past and someone knocked on the window again. She got up and looked again and this time she saw someone walking in between trees.  
She climbed out the window and went to see the person. She walked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she screamed. "NOAH!" He smiled and picked her up and swung her around in circles. "Teresa! I missed you so much!" "How's college and how'd you get onto the grounds?" "Good and I snuck in. I had to see you." "Wow. It's been so long." I heard you got married and had twins." "Yes. I move fast." "I know." She laughed. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She started to push him away, but she eventually gave in. Memories came flooding back to her. She remembered how happy she was when they were dating.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
"Noah, I can't believe that you won me all these bears."  
"You wanted them right?"  
"Duh." He pulled her to a corner and kissed her. She melted and his arms were the only things supporting her. She kissed back and she loved it. They kept kissing until they heard Noah's younger sisters, Kay and Jessica, looking for him. He pulled his lips from hers and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Your eyes were closed. That means that it had passion." "Oh really?" "Definitely." She laughed.  
  
**END **  
  
"I want to take you somewhere."  
"I'm in my night gown and if Fox wakes up, he'll worry."  
"Don't worry, it's right around the corner and here," he took his jacket off, "you can wear this." She smiled and put it on. They walked hand in hand to his car and drove to the lake a couple of streets away.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"For you to remember how happy we were."  
"Noah, I'm sure about that whole thing with Ethan."  
"Let's not talk about that."  
He sat down and signaled her to sit in between his legs. They looked at the lake and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there talking all night and watched the sun rise. He took her back home and lifted her back into her room. She gave him the jacket back and he kissed her cheek and say goodbye and walked off the Crane grounds.  
Teresa climbed back into bed with Fox and laid on her side not facing Fox. His alarm clock went off about an hour later. He got up and kissed her arm. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and climbed in the shower. Teresa was up, but was thinking about Noah.  
She got up and did her normal morning routine. Fox was sitting at the desk when she came in the room to get dressed. She looked at him and he looked up, "I wasn't looking." She smiled, "You can look. You're my husband, you are privy to that at least." She laughed, "I was just overly pissed last night." "You seem in a good mood now though." "Yeah. Let's just say I slept on it." "Ok." She smiled the entire time she was getting dressed.  
They ate breakfast with the family and Pilar and Martin had come home last night so it was louder than usual. After breakfast, Fox kissed the twins, who were asleep, and kissed Teresa's head and left for work. After all the guys and Beth left, Teresa told Charity and Sheridan how Noah came back last night and she dreamt about him. Charity said, "How romantic." "Yea. It was so cool."  
"So Charity," said Sheridan, "did you ask Miguel about that fantasy thing last night?" Charity said, "Yea. He slept on the couch in our room last night too." They all laughed. " I knew he wouldn't lie to me so it was kind of funny." They laughed again. There was a knock at the door and Teresa got up to get it, "Who is it?" "Noah, beautiful." She opened the door and he picked her up and hugged her. "Come on in." He walked in and said his "hellos" to Charity and Sheridan. She showed him the twins in the room and he said, "Can you imagine how beautiful our kids would have been Teresa?" "Noah, stop, please." "No, Resa. We can still make that happen." "What? I'm happily married, I'll have you know." "Teresa? Who did you think about when you fell asleep this morning? Or who did you tell your sisters- in-law about this morning? Me, Teresa. Just the way it's supposed to be." "Noah!" "Listen to me. If you ever change your mind or need a place to come to after you and Fox have it out, you can come to my place with your kids too. Teresa, I love you, I never stopped loving you." She started to cry. "Why are you crying?" "I'm remembering our break up so many years ago."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
"You slept with Ethan? Ethan Crane? God Teresa! You're my girlfriend!"  
"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Noah!" She was bawling by now.  
"Teresa! I can't believe this."  
"Please Noah, forgive me."  
"No. That's it. I knew something was going on between you two."  
"Noah, don't just throw five years down the drain."  
"NO TERESA YOU THREW IT DOWN THE DRAIN NOT ME!"  
"Noah, please."  
"NO. Goodbye Teresa."  
"NOAH!"  
He walked away. That was the last time they spoke. ** END **  
  
"Teresa, that was horrible, please don't remember that."  
"Noah, I'm married now. It wouldn't be right."  
"Teresa, just call me whenever you need someone or want to talk. I love you." He kissed her lips and she melted. She loved the way Noah kissed her, the way he held her when he did it, the way he touched her when he did it, she loved it all.  
  
**This story may go longer than I thought. So far we have to deal w/ the stories of birth the Charity's kid and Sheridan's, the paternity of 3 kids, Noah Bennett comes back home, Ethan and Alistair as a team, and trust me, much more. R&R. Thanks. Viki. 


	28. Problems

** Rated R: for love scenes**  
  
Chapter 28: Problems  
A week had past and every night Noah visited Teresa and they went to the lake. One morning Fox woke up and saw Teresa walking back to bed after closing the window and kissing someone. He didn't say anything although he realized she was really happy these days and hadn't yelled at him in a while. She quietly climbed back into bed and Fox moved around to make her nervous. He went from lying on his side to lying on his back and Teresa put her head on his chest as she always did. She closed her eyes and thought of Noah while Fox ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
** That evening**  
Fox kept trying to put the moves on Teresa, but she kept moving away or checking on the twins. Fox was getting restless and left the living room and went to bed. Charity whispered to Teresa, "What's going on? Don't you want to fool around with him?" Teresa turned towards her and whispered, "I do, but I'm afraid I'll call him Noah." "Oh. I see." Charity got up and grabbed Sheridan to talk with them. "She's afraid she'll call him Fox." "Ouch. That's interesting." She laughed and said, "Just go inside the room and cuddle with him and if he starts to want to fool around, just make out with him a little and say your tired after a while and if he insists just go to the bathroom for a while." "Okay and if he doesn't want to fool around?" "Then you're off the hook." "Okay."  
Teresa got up and walked into the room. She saw Fox was at the desk working really hard and she knew he was working like that to put his mind on something else. She stood beside him and leaned over him to see what he was working on. He ignored her and she pushed his arm to the side. "What?" She smiled. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Continue working." He continued to work with her on his lap. He was playing with his hair and when he said, "Stop doing that." She laughed and kept doing it. She realized that she really wanted him, really bad, but she didn't want to risk it. She ignored her conscience and kissed him down his neck and threw the pencil on the desk, "Not now, Resa." "Yes, now Fox." She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed him down his shirt. "Resa." "Huh?" She wouldn't stop. She knew she wanted him. She took her blouse off and said, "What? Do I have to do all the work now?" She kept kissing his lips and he wasn't kissing back. She got up to lock the door and quickly sat back down in his lap. She slipped her skirt off and started to giggle. She kissed him over and over and noticed he wasn't kissing back. She started to breath heavy and she knew it would turn him on and it worked.  
He kissed back and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He picked up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it and started to caress her body. She loved it. She missed him so much and hated pushing him away. Then she heard a knock the window. Fox looked up, "Did you hear something?" She was getting uneasy. "No. Don't stop, Fox." He kissed her stomach and she was getting nervous. It was around the time Noah usually came. He heard the knock again and asked her again and she said, "Don't stop because of a stupid sound." He nodded and minutes later she got up from under him saying, "Did you hear the twins?" He sighed, "No Teresa." "I'm sorry sweetie, you're more dressed than I am, and can you go check? Please." He sighed and zipped his shorts and went to check on the twins. She slipped Fox's shirt on and opened the window and saw Noah there. "Sorry Noah, not tonight." "Why not?" "Because, the twins aren't feeling well and I don't want to leave them." "Okay. Call me. I'll be back tomorrow then." "Bye." "Bye." He kissed her cheek and left. She closed the window. She quickly took Fox's shirt off and completely undressed and climbed under the covers to wait for him. "Well he's taking his time, isn't he?"  
She turned the light off and decided to wait for him. The door opened and she asked, "Were they okay?" He said, "Uh-huh." He climbed into bed on top of her and slipped himself into her. She felt that something was different with his kiss and with his touch. She recognized the touch and kiss and it was Noah's. She thought that she was just thinking of him and didn't say anything. She felt that he was working her body in different ways. All of a sudden the bedroom light turned on and Fox yelled, "What the hell?" Teresa looked over at Fox by the light and looked above her and saw Noah! She was with Noah not Fox. Teresa thought to herself, 'o god'.  
Fox went over to the bed where Noah was putting his clothes back on and threw him against a wall. He started to punch him as Teresa got up with a sheet wrapped around her and she begged him to stop. Miguel and everyone else came running into the run and tried to hold Fox back and help Noah. "Who the hell are you and why were you on top of my wife?" Noah said, "Because I can love her better than you!" Fox flipped at this remark and Luis had to go and help Antonio hold Fox back. Charity said, "Noah, you better get out of here." Noah started to walk out the room, but pulled Teresa in his arms and kissed her. Fox wanted to kill him. Miguel threw him out "the Lopez-Fitzgerald way" and walked back to the room. Fox was pacing the room and talking to himself. Teresa asked everyone to leave and they did. Teresa sat on the bed waiting for Fox to say something to her. He went to the closet and pulled out a book bag and stuffed some clothes into it. While he was packing he threw the bag against the wall and asked calmly, "Who was he?" "Noah Bennett." "Why was he in our bed with you?" "I turned the lights off to wait for you and I thought you walked in and started to fool around with me so I never thought twice about it." He looked at her with a straight face with no emotion. He was pissed. "Did he? Did you? You know." She said, "Yea, we did." Fox started to pace the room again and he finally sat down in the chair at the desk and put his head down and cried. She walked over to him and cried with him, "Fox, I didn't know." "You couldn't tell the difference?" "I felt a difference, but I thought YOU were doing something different." He sat up and looked at her, "Teresa." He held her in his lap and they cried. "Teresa, we have gone through so much and I'm afraid to ask what's next." "I know. I know." "Let's go to bed." He said. They climbed into bed and she laid her head on his chest like normal, but he said, "I can't do this. I have to sleep in the guestroom." He got up and walked out of the room and left Teresa crying. He couldn't sleep all night. He had too much on his mind. He kept asking himself if this "Noah" guy was the guy that Teresa had been with those nights and he kept remembering walking in on the action and seeing Teresa's face. He was so mad at her: first her kids are Ethan's and now he caught her with another man. He didn't know how much more he could take. He had to get away from it all for a while or do something. Him and Teresa hadn't "been together" really since before the pregnancy and something kept coming in between them.  
  
**The next morning**  
The breakfast table was silent as Fox sat next Charity and Beth instead of Teresa. She kept trying to talk to him, but he ignored her. He checked on the twins before leaving and went to work without even looking twice at Teresa. Teresa watched him get into his car and drive away. Once again she was alone and decided to take her kids with her to the beach. She packed everything up and called Whitney to join her.  
Once at the beach she told Whitney everything about Fox's fantasies and what Miguel said about them and how Noah was back and what happened with that. Whitney was stunned. She didn't know so much was going with Teresa. She felt so bad for her and decided to call Fox while with Teresa.  
  
**Phone Call**  
"Fox Crane."  
"Hey Fox! It's Whitney, is Teresa there, she isn't answering at the house."  
"No. She isn't here. Call Sheridan or something."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. No, not really."  
"Spill."  
"Nah, it's just you know, marriage problems, but I'm sure Teresa and I will get through it."  
"Yeah. I know you guys will."  
"Hey, sorry Whit, I have to go to a meeting, but we can talk later, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." **END**  
  
"He didn't mention me huh?"  
"Nope. Sorry, Resa."  
"That's okay, he's pissed."  
"Yea."  
  
** Fox's office**  
Dylan walked in and noticed a lot of beer cans and Fox's keys and jacket were gone. "Oh god." He ran out the door to look for him before it was too late, because he knew Fox was plastered and he didn't want Fox to hurt Teresa or the kids.  
  
** That evening**  
Fox came home and wanted to talk with Teresa. He asked Beth to watch the twins while he spoke with Teresa. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, reading. He walked in and put his stuff down. He came and sat down next to her. She looked up at him from the book and managed a smile. He took the book from her hands and put it on the table next to her. They just looked at each other. Fox took his jacket and shirt off and slipped Teresa's spaghetti straps down held her behind her neck like he did the first time they made love. He kissed her and she kissed back. He slowly laid her down and got on top of her. "Teresa, I want you to know that I love you." Teresa looked up at him, "I love you, Fox, more than anything." "Oh really?" he smiled. "Yea." She smiled back. "Then prove it." He locked lips with her and moments later they were making love. He wanted that one connection with her that separated all the other moments from others. He wanted to make love to her to prove to himself that she was his, and his alone. Teresa started to scream as she reached her climax and Fox missed hearing her do that and he missed seeing her face as he moved inside her. He went faster and faster not even thinking about it because he wanted to please her, he wanted to love her, and wanted her to know that he loved her. They were out of breath when Fox finished and their hearts were racing. Fox didn't want to stop so he started moving again, making Teresa a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't care because she wanted to be with him. She loved trembling at his touches and screaming at his movements. She loved him when he was aggressive in bed and he was a little more aggressive than usual. He was moving faster and faster and she hated to admit it, but he was hurting her. She said, "Fox, slow down." But he wouldn't listen. It was like he was trying to prove something. He was getting rougher with her and she couldn't move because he "pinned her" down. He wasn't listening when she said that he was hurting her so she slapped him across his face hard. He looked at her and stopped, "What the hell was that for?" "Because you're hurting me." "No I'm not." He started up again and she slapped him again and it made him angry. He looked at her again and said, "You'll regret that." She didn't know what do to do and she didn't want to call for help because it would sound like he was raping her. He pinned her arms to the bed and said, "Who's better?" "What?" "Who's better? Huh? Me or Noah?" Now she knew what this was all about, "FOX! Stop you're hurting me. Please." She started to cry and he released her arms and slapped her head, "Damn it Teresa! What the hell is wrong with you? You cry and act like a bitch when I love you and when Noah loves you, you're all for it." She sat up and said, "You slapped me." "You slapped me first. Twice!" "I never thought you'd hit me."  
Teresa got up from the bed crying and decided to sleep on the floor that night. Her cell phone rang and she noticed Fox was asleep. It was Dylan. "Hello." "Teresa are you okay? Fox had like thirty beers." "He was drinking?" "Yeah. A lot. Did he hurt you? Are you okay? The twins?" "Um, yea, I'm fine. I have to go, he's waking up." "Okay, bye." "Bye."  
  
** Next Morning **  
Fox woke up and saw Teresa lying on the floor. He got up and laid next to her and woke her up, "Why are you on the floor?" "Huh?" When she realized who it was she jumped back. "What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" She looked at him, "You don't remember, do you?" "Remember what? All I know is that I have this killer headache."  
He looked at her, "Are you okay?" "Fox," she looked at him, "you "raped" me last night." He sat straight up, "WHAT? I did what?" "You heard me." He went to hug her and she moved back, "Teresa, come here." "No." "Please, baby, please. I didn't know what was going on, I was drunk, I think." "Yea, you were, Dylan called. He found thirty beer cans in your office and called to make sure that the twins and I were okay." "What did you tell him?" "That you were asleep and we were okay." "Teresa," he started to cry, "I'm so sorry." She started to cry and crawled into his open arms and he held her. "Baby, I am so sorry. So sorry. There are no words to explain how sorry I am. Baby, please, please forgive me." Teresa was crying so hard by now that she could hardly catch her breath. He kissed her and she pulled away, "Please, Fox, my whole body is sore, lips, waist, insides and more." He just held her weak body and cried, "I never would hurt you Teresa. Never. OMG, I didn't hit or you or anything did I?" "Um." "No, Teresa, OMG I am so sorry, so sorry!" "I slapped you first though. Twice." "That is no excuse. Baby, I am so sorry."  
They spent the whole day in bed hugging and kissing, ignoring their problems and the twins were with Beth and Charity. Fox said he was sorry about 900 times and she knew he was but she couldn't get over the feeling of being helpless while with him. She was in so much pain, both mentally and physically.  
After dinner and watching TV, Fox climbed into bed next to Teresa. She laid her head on his chest and played with his chest hair, "Fox." "Huh?" "I have a question." "Yea." "Will you love me?" "What?" He looked at her and she looked at him, "What?" "You heard me." "I don't think you're up to it." "No, I am. I have to admit I liked the aggression thing, but I wasn't into getting hurt." He showed a weak smile and kissed her forehead, "Are you sure?" "Definitely." She climbed on top of him this time and said to him, "Can you go really easy though, this time?" He felt really bad and unsure about it, but he promised that he'd do whatever she wanted. They made love all night, but constantly had to stop to because Teresa was hurting but she insisted they carried on.  
  
**Ethan's room**  
"Yea, I hear you Alistair." " Yea, I hear you, bye."  
  
Gwen said, "Who was that?" "Don't worry about it." "Fine."  
  
**R&R please. I know the chapter was weird, but it shows that Fox has his mind on some many things. Also, send in those names for Charity and Sheridan. Also, don't forget that we still have chapters w/ paternities, births, Ethan & Alistair, family problems, Teresa & Fox's "rape" situation etc. SO, keep reading! XoXo. Viki. 


	29. Making Plans

* I might pull a "psycho" w/ Ethan so Ethan fans beware!  
  
Chapter 29: Making Plans  
Ethan was walking on the Crane grounds and heard Teresa's voice. He followed her voice and heard her talking to someone. Ethan recognized the voice; it was Noah Bennett's. Ethan listened in to hear the conversation:  
  
**Conversation b/w Teresa and Noah **  
"So he hit you?"  
"Yea, but I didn't hurt." Noah stood up.  
"I'm going kill him." Teresa grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Please Noah. Sit. I need to talk with someone."  
"Fine."  
"He was drunk and I know that's not an excuse, but-"  
"Damn right it's not an excuse."  
Noah pulled her close to hug her and said, "We should go out to lunch or something, you know, a friend thing, so I'll be in good distance from Fox when I get the details." She laughed. "Okay, where?" "How about The Skyline Restaurant? It's right outside of Harmony." "Okay. Sounds nice. Stay here while I go grab my purse okay?" "Okay."  
  
** Ethan **  
"He hit her? I'm going to kill him. How dare he put his hands on her! Ugh! You know what, tonight is the night, I'm going to kill Fox."  
  
**Gazebo**  
"Okay, let's go.  
"Okay."  
  
They walked to Noah's car and he opened and closed the door for her. He got into the driver's seat and drove to the Skyline. Once they arrived, he genuinely opened the door for her and linked arms with her as they walked in. They were seated and waited on and started to talk again. "So tell me, in full detail, what happened exactly."  
"Okay. You sure you can handle it?" She laughed. "Yea, I'm sure." He laughed back. She got serious when she started the story though.  
"Okay, he walked into the room and didn't say anything at first and you know, claims that he loves me yadda yadda and we start to fool around. I noticed that he was more aggressive than usual so I told him to slow down but he kept going and going faster and harder and he wasn't listening to me. So I slapped him. Twice. Then he said he was going to make me regret it and flipped out so I eventually got away from him. That's when Dylan called and told me he had been drinking."  
"Wait. Who's Dylan?"  
"Oh, his best friend. I like him a lot and he really likes me, we get along great."  
"Okay."  
"Well, that's it. I mean, he woke the next morning and didn't know what happened and I told him and we spent the whole day cuddling and kissing, and we had sex at the end of the day, but he was really gentle."  
"Did he force it?"  
"No. Stop worrying. I just wanted to talk to someone."  
  
She could see he was pissed and then their lunch came and she was glad. She didn't want to say anymore. After lunch, she and Noah stayed in Salem (town outside of "Harmony") and did what Teresa loved: shopping. It was about 7pm when Teresa said that she better get home. Noah took her home and they talked about the past the whole way home. He let her out and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for a great day, Noah." "Anytime, Teresa, anytime." She kissed him back and went inside with her bags.  
She walked in and Miguel and Charity and Trinity and Nikki were watching a movie. She asked Charity if Fox was home and when she said 'no' she asked if she wanted to see all the clothes Noah and her bought. Charity obliged and they ran into Charity's room just incase Fox came home. She left the bags in Charity's closet so Fox wouldn't ask anything and went and watched the movie.  
Fox came home and went straight to his room. Teresa looked at Charity and she signaled to go in the room so Teresa did. She walked in and Fox was sitting at the desk with piles of papers and manila folders in front of him. She walked over to him and moved his arm like before he said, "Teresa, sweetie, I'd love to talk right now, but Julian shortened the deadline on the Flinch case and I have to get a move on things." "Okay. Can I sit with you?" "I guess so." "Okay." She sat on his lap. He laughed, "Not here, in another chair." "Aw, but that's no fun!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Teresa, really, not right now." "Okay. Fine." She got up and walked around the room. She asked, "Do you mind if I turn the TV on?" "Actually, sweetheart I do." 'Oh. Okay." She got to leave when he said, "Come here!" She walked over to him and he signaled for her to sit on his lap. She sat down and he held her, "Look babe, I'm sorry, but I really have to work right now. I love you, you know." She nodded. He kissed her and said, "Ok. Get out of here." She got up to leave to go back to watch the movie and he grabbed her hand and pulled her in and kissed her again. She smiled and left. He noticed there was something different in her kiss and he was bound to find out why.  
  
**Noah's bedroom**  
"I want to call her." He sat there debating whether he should call Teresa for about an hour now.  
"I'm going to call her." He picked up his phone and called Pilar's house, praying that Fox wouldn't answer because he knew Teresa would be mad if he gave Fox a piece of his mind.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Miguel, is Teresa there?"  
"Yeah. Hang on." He handed the phone to Teresa.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Beautiful."  
"Hey, yourself."  
"What's up?" "Nothing really." "Is Fox home?" "Yeah." "How are things going with him?" "Okay. He's plastered with work and I left him in the room to work." "Good. Don't put yourself in harms way." "Ugh. Don't say that. That would never happen again."  
Miguel looked at Teresa and asked her to take the call somewhere else. She stuck her tongue out at him and he flicked her forehead, "OW!"  
"What did he hit you?"  
"What. No. Miguel flicked me."  
"Oh."  
"Hold on, I have to take this call somewhere else."  
She got up and switched phones. "There. Okay."  
"So, I wanted to know, if you wanted to go and lunch at some other place tomorrow." "Um. I guess so. Let me ask Charity if she can watch the twins again, hold on."  
She asked Charity and she agreed to so Teresa told Noah, "Yea, I can go." "Great. I'll pick you up at 11 then?" "Perfect. Bye." "Wait! Teresa! Take care of yourself and be careful." "I will, don't worry." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." She hung up and joined Miguel and Charity on the couch again for the movie.  
  
**Next Chapter: Takes place 5 months ahead. Sheridan and Charity have their babies. The Teresa and Noah storyline gets heated up. Ethan starts tries to work his stupid plans and there may be a fight or two between the other couples in the story. R&R please. 


	30. Babies Galore

** Story opens with a diary entry from Teresa. **  
  
Chapter 30: Babies Galore  
Dear Diary,  
Wow! I have so much to say. A lot has happened in the past five months. Sheridan and Charity are due on the same day next week. Sheridan is expecting a girl and Charity is expecting a boy, but we know how those sonograms don't really show things.  
Anyway, Antonio and Beth fight a lot. Beth's daughter, Nikki, and Charity's daughter started school about a month ago. It's different having "little students" in the house. Luis has fun asking them questions and making them uncomfortable it seems.  
Nick and I, yes I said Nick, well, we're doing okay. He's hardly home anymore. I'm spending a lot of time with Noah. Yeah, Noah Bennett is back! It's crazy, I know, but what can I say? He's all I have to talk with since Dylan hooked Whitney up on this tennis tour in Europe. Back to Nick, well, he works a lot now. We fooled around about five months ago and he kind of raped me. I know, he's my husband and that can't be rape, but he forced himself on me and he hit me. No, I wasn't hurt, but, I was emotionally hurt b/c I never thought he'd hit me.  
Anyway, the twins are great. Tina is starting to show some effort to crawl and Nick is working on it pretty well. I'm so proud of them. I love them so much. Charity is calling me so I have to go. I'll write again soon I hope.  
Love Always,  
Teresa. **End of Entry **  
She closed the diary and hid it and walked out of the room. She saw Charity holding onto Sheridan who was holding onto her. "Are you guys okay?" "NO. Our waters just broke." "Uh-oh. I'll grab the baby bags, and kids, and you guys get to the family van." Teresa grabbed everything and the kids and drove the girls to the hospital.  
She called everyone (you know the whole L.F., Bennett and Crane family) and everyone arrived pretty quickly. Luis and Miguel went in with their wives, who were sharing birthing rooms. Before Luis walked in though, Miguel reminded him of the possible fantasy thing. He was grossed out, but went in anyway.  
Everyone waited around for about 8 hours before Fox called Teresa, "Where are you?" "Hospital. Charity and Sheridan went into labor. Didn't I call you?" "No. Wait they went into labor at the same time?" "Yea. What can I say? Their tied at the hip any other time." He laughed and said he couldn't make it to the hospital because of the workload and he asked her to call him as soon as the babies were born. She said okay and hung up.  
Noah walked over to her, "Was that Fox?" "Yeah. I seemed to have forgotten to call him." "I see." She and Noah sat down together and she fell asleep on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable with him that it was weird.  
An hour later, Miguel came out and said Charity just had a baby girl, not a boy, and they named her Chastity Hope Lopez-Fitzgerald. He also said that Sheridan was in the process of having her baby. He kissed Trinity (for those of you who don't know what Trinity is: it's the belief in three persons in one God, long story, read the Catholic bible for more details, lol.) and walked back into the room. Luis came out with a smile on his face saying that he had a son: Anthony Justin Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
Things were going great and Teresa didn't feel like calling Fox. At about 9pm they all went home except the guys and their wives. The L.F. family arrived home and Fox was waiting. He was pissed when he found out that Pilar had invited Noah to stay for dinner. Everyone had a great time a dinner and Fox hated it when Noah told Pilar that her food was great in Spanish. He hated when she told him the things she used to tell him like; 'It's great to see you at our table' or 'you should eat with us more often'. Fox became overly pissed when Teresa had to be excused to check the twins and not only did Noah get up and hold out her chair, but he went with her.  
Pilar asked Fox, "Are you okay Fox?" "No Pilar. I'm not. I don't like Noah." Pilar shrugged it off and Martin whispered to Fox, "You're married to her, assert that position." Fox nodded and when Teresa sat back down he pulled her close and started to feed her like her used to and she said, "Honestly Fox. I can feed myself." He was taken back. He didn't like that comment. They always fed each other. Martin pushed Fox's leg and insisted he carried on, "Um, Teresa, what time is it? We should get to bed." "Don't you have a watch on and when do we have a bedtime?" She turned back to Noah who was feeding her desert.  
He asked to be excused from the table because he thought he was going to be sick. He walked into his bathroom and said, "I'm loosing her. I'm losing her right under my own nose. At least I have my kids, well, Ethan's kids. Ugh! This can't get any worse." He dressed for bed and went to sleep.  
  
Teresa came in the room and woke up him with her presence at about 2am. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't. She kept thinking of lunch with Noah tomorrow because they were going to New York to this great place he knew from college. She climbed into bed and didn't face him. He rolled over to face her and her back was towards him. He pulled her in close and hugged her. She giggled, "Stop it Noah." He let her go and she gasped. She couldn't believe what she just said. She immediately rolled over to face Fox and he just stared at her. She could see the disbelief and hurt in his eyes. He wanted to say something, he really did, but he just kissed her forehead and rolled over to onto his side.  
She just held her mouth. She couldn't believe she just called Fox, Noah. She was so mad at herself. And he didn't say anything; he just kissed her and rolled over. She didn't want to touch him because she was afraid that he'd flip out. She moved closer to him and she heard him talking to himself, sniffling, "Why? Why is she doing this to me?" She listened to him talk to himself for a while and she realized when he fell asleep and she fell asleep shortly after.  
The next morning, she woke up with her head on his chest, just like it was every morning. It was like that was their normal position to get to every night to be comfortable. She moved around a bit and he woke up. He looked at her and said, "Morning, beautiful." He kissed her forehead and got up to do his normal routine. She asked herself, "Doesn't he remember what happened last night?"  
She got up and decided to get into the shower with him and they fooled around a bit, but it was like nothing happened. As they were getting dressed he ran up behind her and picked her up and threw her on the bed and started to tickle her. She started to laugh and nearly lost her breath. He stopped tickling her and laughing and he got up to finish dressing. She looked at him and said, "Fox. I'm sorry." He looked at her, "For what?" "Don't play that with me. You know what." "No, I don't actually," he sat down on the bed next to her, "You know, I was thinking we should get lunch together today since we haven't had lunch together in so long." She smiled and said, "I was going to see the girls today though." "That's okay. I'll come too, I owe them for not being at the birthing thing. Luis will probably throw a fit though." He laughed, "So what do you say?" She remembered she had plans with Noah and totally blew Fox off, "Nah. I wanted to stay with the girls today." She looked at his face and she knew he was disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Dinner then?" "We should really be home to watch the kids since mama isn't home nor Charity and Sheridan and I have to pick the girls up from school." He just looked at her.  
"Teresa, are you trying to ignore me? Did I do something?"  
"No, Fox. Stop playing like you don't remember what happened last night."  
"Teresa. The point is I don't want to remember it," he got and started to pace like when he was mad, "I don't want to remember because when you said what you said, it was like you ripped my heart out. Good grief Teresa. I hardly see you anymore and when I do, you call me by some other guys name." She felt so bad and could see his eyes tearing up. He kissed her cheek and picked up his briefcase and left the house.  
She fell onto the bed crying, "Oh my god. What have I done?"  
  
**At lunch that day**  
Noah kissed Teresa from across the table. She kissed back. They moved closer and he called for the bill. He took her to his apartment he had there and took her to his bedroom. He had seduced her. He made her, his own. He loved her for three straight hours and when she realized what had really happened she started to cry, "What's wrong Teresa?" "I cheated on him, again. God, what is my problem?" She asked him to take her home and he did. He tried to explain that it was okay, but she kept saying that they were married this time and it was different than before.  
  
**That night @ the L.F. house**  
Everyone was watching a movie when Fox came in. He walked straight to his room again and Teresa followed him. She had decided to not tell him anything, just yet. Once again, he was swamped with work and she hated it but it totally saved her from any questions about her day.  
Beth and Antonio were fighting again. "Antonio, I work hard and I come home and I expect you at least ask me how my day was." "Beth. Leave me alone." "No!" she slapped him and Teresa gasped. Antonio looked at her, "Get out of my face before I make you regret that." "Oh really? What are you going to do?" Nikki walked up to her dad and held him by his leg. He picked her up and walked outside. Beth stormed into their room and was flipping out. Teresa wished Sheridan and Charity were home so she could talk to someone.  
  
**Crane Mansion: Library**  
"Now Ethan, things aren't well between the little puppy and our Crane boy so I want you to step in and finish Fox off. You hear me?"  
"Alistair I need some ideas. I'm fresh out."  
"When he goes to change for bed one night, shoot him, through the window and run back to the mansion. Stay at home and I'll cover your tracks. Get it done fast or our deal is off. Got it?" He hung up.  
"Yea. I got it."  
  
** Next Chapter: Teresa and Noah keep talking behind Fox's back, Noah works his magic, and Fox knows something is up. I now own the names of: CHASTITY HOPE LOPEZ-FITZGERALD/STANDISH/BENNETT and ANTHONY JUSTIN LOPEZ- FITZGERALD/CRANE. 


	31. Reports

Chapter 31: Reports  
A month had passed and Charity and Sheridan were home with their kids. The house was crazy and Fox gave Pilar money to have the house extended.  
Teresa was still seeing Noah every day and fooling around with him. Teresa still hadn't told Fox. Fox knew something was up though. One morning at work, Fox got the best Private Investigators (PI) in the state to track down Teresa through the day and he wanted a log on her every move and wanted he it in his hands each day at 5pm. He wanted to know why she was acting the way she was. They hadn't made love since that night he had to be really easy with her because he had hurt her the night before. That day, a PI turned a log into Fox. It read:  
  
11am: Mrs. Crane leaves arm-in-arm with a man (identified as Noah Bennett).  
  
12 noon: They arrive at lunch at the Skyline restaurant. 1:30 pm: Mr. Bennett kisses Mrs. Crane (lips w/tongue obviously) and places her in his car. 2pm: Arrival at an apartment complex (identified as his apt.) 4pm: Leave with smiles, handholding, and kissing. Mrs. Crane and Mr. Bennett have obviously changed clothes.  
  
Fox's eyes filled up with tears. He flipped through some pictures of the scenes written down and stored everything in folder, placed it in a cabinet and locked it. He left to go home, to his "faithful and honest" wife.  
  
**Next day**  
The next report read the same thing.  
  
**Weeks are going by**  
As weeks go by, Fox gets more pictures, some with Noah and Teresa, Noah and the kids, all of them together, and more. Pictures and videos of Teresa and Noah together. It was making him sick. She was keeping it all from him and still sleeping in his bed every night. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
**After dinner one night**  
Fox and Teresa were watching a movie in their room and she was laying her head on his chest as normal. It went to a commercial and Fox said, "Sweetie, we don't go to lunch or doing anything together anymore. Are you okay?" She became anxious and quickly answered; "I'm fine you're just always at work." "I see. He kissed her forehead, "Well, let's go on a family vacation. You know, just the four of us. We can leave this weekend." "Um, I don't know. I'm not really sure I'd take the twins on a trip just yet." She laughed and kissed his stomach as the movie came back on. He was getting restless. The movie ended and he turned the TV off.  
She turned her lamp off and resumed her normal position on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She yawned and said, "Good night." "Good night." He kissed her forehead and started to think about how many times Noah must have ran his fingers through her hair or how many times she laid her head on his chest. He was becoming angry and restless. He pulled Teresa up from his stomach and laid her down on her back. He kissed her. She was taken aback but kissed him back. They kept kissing and she started to breath heavy, unintentionally, and he though to himself 'I wonder if breathing heavy is her signal to him also.' She realized what she was doing (the breathing) and stopped. He wanted to love her but he every time he thought of something to do; he asked him self if Noah had done that before or if she had done that with him. He just eventually rolled over to his side again and she didn't think anything of it because he hadn't been "putting out" anyway for a while anyway.  
  
Weeks past and Fox kept getting the same reports about his wife and another man. Fox was devastated. He decided to stay home with Teresa one day, but she made up some lie that she was going to pick Whitney up at the airport. He called in one of his PI's and found out that she was with Noah. He was so hurt. He wanted it all to be over so they could be happy but she wasn't saying a word to Fox about anything. A PI called Fox and said that another man was identified with his wife when she left Noah. The PI described him w/ brownish hair, brownish/dark blue eyes and wearing prep clothes. He instantly knew who it was: Ethan. "Now she's cheating on another cheat? This has gone far enough." He waited for her to get home. He was going to end this stupid charade once and for all.  
  
**Boring? I hope not. R&R. ** Next Chapter: Fox confronts Teresa. Ethan "tries" to put his plan into action, plus surprises for Teresa about Noah. 


	32. Remembering

** Hey you guys. I'm back from the pageant and I thought I'd let you guys in on what I won: I was a Semi-Finalist (7th Runner Up); I won the title of Ambassador 2003, Spokes model (1st), Actress (4th), Talent (3rd), Spirit of America, States Finalist Achievement Award, banners, crown, DVD player, TV/VHS combo etc! I'm also heading to Nationals in November, I think.  
  
Chapter 32: Remembering  
Fox watched Teresa pull into the driveway in her car and he watched her walk to the front door and let herself in. Teresa walked directly to the bedroom and saw Fox looking out his window. He was standing with his hands in his pockets of his pants and he looked like he was upset. "Fox, are you okay?" He turned his head around to see her and he looked so serious. "Teresa, I have something to show you." "Okay."  
She sat on the bed as Fox went to his desk and pulled out eight folders. He laid the folders on the bed and Teresa looked at them. "What are they?" "Open them." She smiled and opened the folders and saw complete logs on her days and pictures of her with Noah, her and the kids with Noah, her and Noah "together".  
"You had me followed?" She threw the folders at him and he just backed up a couple of steps as she threw her fit, "You had me followed! What kind of husband are you? How dare you!" She sat back on the bed and flipped through some more pictures. Fox fell to her feet and grabbed her ankles and held onto legs and started to cry, "Teresa, we were supposed to be happy? What happened to us? Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, but please Teresa, tell me what I can do in this situation. We took vows to love only each other, why are you with someone else?" He was screaming and crying by now and Teresa felt somewhat bad.  
She pushed him off her ankles and he fell back onto his "behind" and started to cry while begging Teresa to tell him what he could do to make their marriage work. She ignored him and didn't know what to do. Fox got up and walked back to the window and put his hands in his pockets again and just stared out the window as he cried. He turned his head to Teresa who was just staring at him and she said, "What?" He smiled and said, "I love you, Teresa." She looked at him with hatred in her eyes and responded, "I hate you." Then she heard a gunshot.  
Fox fell to the ground, unconscious. Teresa screamed and ran over to Fox and laid his head on her legs as she stroked his head. "Fox! Baby, please be okay, I don't hate you, I should never have said that! I love Fox, I really do!" She kissed him and noticed where the gun wound was and she reached to her purse to get her cell phone to call an ambulance.  
  
** Hospital within a few hours **  
Teresa was sitting at Fox's bedside, where she knew she belonged. Fox was unconscious and was shot in the abdomen. Dr. Russell kept Fox in ICU and kept a very close watch on him. "Dr. Russell, will Fox die?" "Well, Teresa, at this stage it's very hard to say, but I'm sure that if we keep a close eye on him that he'll be back soon. Plus, you know that Fox loves you and would never leave you or the kids you share." She smiled and left. Teresa started to cry at Dr. Russell's comment that Fox would never leave her and that he loved her. Teresa held Fox's hand and remembered the vows Fox said to her: **Flashback**  
Fox faced Teresa under the veil and said, "Teresa, from the moment I saw you that day when Antonio brought you over, I knew you were special. You made my heart patter at eleven years old. I knew that no matter how long I was gone to boarding school that you would never forget me and I would never forget you. I promise to be by your side when your feeling down or weary and when tears are in your eyes I will dry them off. I promise to love you and care for you and make you the happiest woman alive for all the days of my life. Teresa, I promise to be the best husband to you and the best father to our children. I give you my heart and soul today and I love you, Teresa." ** She then remembered her vows to Fox:  
With her hands all ready joined with Fox's, Teresa spoke up, "Nick, I remember the day you saved my life in the ice and during the earthquake. Nick, for all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see, for all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right, for every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful to you because you're the one who held me up and never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through it all. Nick, I promise to be your loyal wife and I promise to raise our children with love and care. I promise to the best wife I can be and the best mother to our children. I give you my heart and my soul today and I love you, Nick." **END OF FLASHBACK**  
"God, what was I thinking? I cheated on Fox with Noah. Fox was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was always faithful to me. He always made me happy. He always dried my tears, like he vowed, and he really did make me the happiest woman alive, just like he said!" She looked at Fox's lifeless body and kissed him and said, "Fox, I never meant to hurt you. You truly were the one who saw me through everything. I know that I wasn't a faithful wife and I'm so sorry, Nicky. I love you," she began to cry, "Please, don't leave me. I need you. The kids need you. Ally needs you. We all need you. I love you Fox. I love you with my whole heart."  
"That was so sickening." Teresa looked up at the doorway and saw Noah, "What?" "You heard me," he walked over to Fox's bedside, "Teresa, you belong with me, sweetheart, you always have. That's why I knew you'd come back to me and now finally, we all can be a family. You, the kids, and I will be an awesome family and you can finally be Mrs. Noah Bennett, just like we planned." She got up and slapped him, "Get the hell out Noah, and I never want to see you again!" He had his choice of words for him and then he left. Teresa sat down and began to pray for Fox. She had another flashback. **Flashback**  
"Teresa, there is nothing to understand. You slept with Ethan, you made love to him!" He got out of the chair and sat down by her. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Teresa, I love you, but, this is crazy." She started to cry harder. "Let me finish," he said, "Teresa, I will stay by your side forever. I love you and I know that this baby," he touched her stomach, "is mine, without a shadow of a doubt." She laughed as he dried her tears. "Now stop crying and let me love you, Resa, let me show you how much I love you." He kissed her and laid her down to make her, his.  
  
**End of flashback**  
"Fox, you were always so good to me. God, I'll hate myself if I let you die with thinking that our kids aren't yours or that I was having an affair. Fox, please, come back to me." She started to cry again. It seemed as if she was being punished for her bad deeds towards Fox. She hated it.  
  
** R&R please. ** Next Chapter: A surprise, a doctor call, a reunion, and more. 


	33. Intense Moments

** Any ideas? I'm running out, I think. R&R. Rated R: Intense reunion (love) scene.  
  
Chapter 33: Intense Moments  
Teresa walked out of Dr. Russell's office with some information on Fox. He could wake up any day now and if he didn't, he would surely die. Teresa walked back to Fox's room and saw doctors inside when she opened the door. "What's going on?" "Hey beautiful!" Teresa gasped when she saw Fox sitting straight up, talking to her. "Fox!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I thought you'd die Fox." "Of course you did. Isn't that what you wanted?" Teresa looked at Fox stunned but he kept a straight face. The doctor cleared his throat, "Ahem. Mrs. Crane, your husband here will need some TLC, if you know what I mean, for the next couple of weeks, but is free to leave after I take some more tests." "Thank you." The doctor left the room and Teresa looked at Fox.  
"What do you mean by: that's what I wanted?" He looked at her, "I may have been shot Teresa, but I didn't forget what you said to me seconds before. You said you hated me." "Fox. I don't hate you. Please. Please forgive me. I love you." He just stared at her. "Teresa, where are the kids?" "With Charity and Sheridan, at home. Like usual." "I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see my kids." "Fox, please speak with me."  
"Why? I have nothing to say." "Please Fox. Just say you forgive me." "Forgive you? Teresa, that's all I've ever done. How many times do you expect me to do that?" Teresa's eyes started to fill up with tears, "Now you're going to cry right? And act like the victim right? And I'm supposed to hug you and kiss you and pretend that it's all fine and dandy? Well, it's not Teresa! None of it is."  
  
**A week later**  
Fox and Teresa had been sleeping in separate beds ever since Fox came home and it was driving Teresa crazy because she couldn't really sleep without Fox's chest to lie on. Since Fox had given Pilar money to extend the house, just in case, he slept in an extra room. Each night Teresa prayed that Fox would come in the room and sleep next to her and forget about all their problems, but she knew it wasn't going to happen because she had really screwed up this time.  
Fox walked into the room looking for clothes one day and saw Teresa sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. He went over to the dresser and started to look for some clothes. Teresa looked up and saw Fox in a towel. "What are you looking for?" "Clothes. Isn't it obvious?" "Guess so." She looked back down at her magazine and started to read an article on tough times in a marriage. When Fox was going to leave the room when Teresa said, "Can we talk?" Fox turned his head around to look at her from the doorway and sighed.  
He sat down on the bed, next to her, "Talk." "Well, I was thinking that we should get some counseling, for our marriage. What do you think?" Fox looked at her and laughed the hardest that he ever laughed in awhile. "Counseling?" "Yeah. Why is that funny?" "It's funny because you think we need it. Teresa," he said while gasping for a breath in between laughs, "we don't need counseling, we need to have sex." "Sex?" "Yeah. That seems to settle everything for you." She looked at him stunned b/c he said that. He knew what he said was mean, but couldn't help it. He had to say it. He got off the bed still laughing and walked out of the room.  
Days were turning into weeks and weeks turned into months and Fox and Teresa were still not sleeping together and were hardly speaking. Teresa starting to eat more, a lot more, thinking that it was b/c of all stress and started to gain weight. She didn't care how unattractive she was now, b/c her husband hated her, or so she thought.  
"Teresa?" "Yeah." "Can I come in?" "Yeah." Fox walked into the bedroom and Teresa said, "You don't need to ask permission to come into your own bedroom. He looked at her, "Whatever." He started to look through the desk for something and noticed Teresa was eating ice cream, "Don't you think you should lay off the ice cream?" "Why? My husband hates me so what do I care?" He looked at her, "Teresa, I don't hate you." "Yes, you do."  
He walked towards the bed and took the ice cream from her hands and put it on the lamp stand next to the bed. He held her hands and sat on the bed, "Teresa, I don't you. I am just so, so mad that you had an affair and had someone else's children." "Excuse me? Someone else's children?" Fox could have slapped him self for letting the secret out. "Yeah, I had a test on Nick done. He isn't my son. That means Cristina isn't my daughter." "I know what it means. Oh my gawd. Are you serious?" "Yeah. The kids are Ethan's." Teresa just shook her head and cried. "Fox hold me." Fox looked at her, unsure of what to do, but decided to climb onto the bed to hold her like he used to. He placed her in between his legs w/ her back to his chest and placed his chin on her head. He held her as she cried, just as he always did.  
"Fox. I know I always say I'm sorry, but I really am this time." "Teresa, I don't want to hear you say you're sorry again, can't I just hold you?" She nodded and he held her while she cried. Eventually, hours past and Fox laid on the bed with Teresa laying her head on his chest, just like normal. She was talking with him and he was talking back, not fighting.  
Fox's cell phone rang and he answered it. He sat straight up when he found out who it was and Teresa sat up as well:  
  
**Phone Call**  
"Hello."  
"Hi, Mr. Crane? This is Dr. Lambert."  
"Hi."  
"I was calling to tell you that I ran some more tests on the past tests on your children and I think there is something you should know."  
"I'm listening."  
"The tests were mixed up. Nick Jr. and Cristina are your children."  
"What about the other test on the other?"  
"Alyssa?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry sir, she's not your daughter, that test got mixed up as well."  
"Wow. Thank you. Can you tell my wife the good news?"  
"Sure, sir." **END**  
Fox handed the phone to Teresa and she nearly cried again. She hung the phone up and jumped on top of Fox. She laid her body on his screaming that the kids were theirs. She was hugging him and kissing him. She even got up to jump on the bed once and a while. She was so happy and so was Fox.  
She fell and Fox caught her before she hit the ground. "Calm down, you'll hurt yourself." She pushed her face into his and kissed him intensely, but he fought it. She wouldn't let him go. He eventually gave in to the one thing that he missed: her kiss. She opened her mouth hoping that he would keep going with her and he did. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and worked it the way she liked it. At one moment, they stopped kissing and looked each other in the eyes. They just stared at another, searching for some reason to stop what they were doing, but were unsuccessful.  
She leaned in to kiss him again and he leaned on also. She kept kissing him as she slowly laid him onto their bed. He eventually was on his back with her on top of him. She got off and ran to the door to lock it. She ran back over to the bed and jumped on top of Fox. She laid her body down on his and started to kiss him. "Fox, are you that you want to?" "Teresa, you're my wife, why wouldn't I?" She smiled. She kissed his lips and he rolled them over. He kissed lips and down her neck. She wanted to give him "the signal", but didn't know whether she should just go for it or not. Minutes later, she couldn't hold it in anymore as he started foreplay with her. She began to breath heavy and Fox smiled and whispered in her ear, "I knew you couldn't hold in the breathing that long." He smiled and they undressed each other. Fox started to feel around her body and she was breathing uncontrollably now. She was getting restless and Fox loved it.  
He worked his was inside eventually and worked Teresa like crazy. He did stuff to her that he never did before. She wouldn't stop screaming his name because he was going so fast and doing so many things to her. She rolled them because she couldn't take it anymore because it felt like she was going to turn inside out. Fox wouldn't allow her on top and rolled them over. He started to "pound" himself in her (push himself in and out really hard). He started to "nail" her uncontrollably and she was wetter than ever before. She screamed as she reached her climax and Fox stopped when she stopped screaming and breathing heavy, he knew she was done for a couple of minutes. He couldn't catch his breath. "Wow." "I know, Fox, since when do you move like that?" "Since now, I guess." She laughed and he kissed her. They continued to make "hardcore" love all night.  
  
** The next morning **  
Teresa woke up with her head on Fox's chest and she placed her hands in the normal place to play with the elastic on his boxers to wake him up, but she realized he wasn't wearing any and she realized she wasn't wearing anything either. She kissed his stomach and worked her way up to his lips. He woke up when he felt himself "rise". "Teresa. Again?" "Yes. Again and again and again." She laughed, "I can't get enough you Foxy." He laughed and he kissed her, "Okay. I understand." He laughed and he kissed her. She laid down on her back and stared at Fox who climbed on top of her. She was so happy that the kids were Fox's and that they were back together.  
Fox started to work Teresa again when Pilar knocked on the door frantically, "Teresa! Fox! The kids are missing!" Fox and Teresa looked at each other and jumped off the bed to put a pair of pants and shirt on. Fox ran to the door and grabbed Pilar, "What? What did you say?" Pilar was crying, "The kids are gone! Trinity, Nikki, Chastity, Nick Jr., Tina, and Anthony. All gone!" Pilar ran to the other rooms and told everyone and eventually everyone was flipping out in the house. Sheridan had called Crane security and Luis called the Harmony PD and everyone was in the living room. Trinity, Nikki, Chastity, and Anthony were all found on the Crane grounds, still sleeping and appeared unharmed, but the twins were gone, nowhere to be found. Fox looked at Teresa, crying in his arms, "Teresa, I will never forgive myself, if I was getting pleasure while my kids were in pain." Teresa looked at him and said, "I would never forgive myself either."  
  
** Interesting end to chapter? I don't know, I thought I'd throw the twins in the story. I am planning to end this story soon (around Ch. 40) if I don't get any new ideas. Can you guys help out? Thanks. XoXo. Viki ** 


	34. The Twins

Chapter 34: The Twins  
The twins had been missing for at least 6 hours now. Miguel was holding Teresa on the couch and Fox and Luis were searching all the kid's rooms for some type of evidence. The phone rang and Antonio picked it up:  
  
**Phone Call**  
A muffled voice asked, "Is this either of the Cranes?"  
Antonio said, "No, hold on."  
Fox came to the phone, "Hello?"  
"Mr. Crane?"  
"Yeah."  
"You may want to put me on speaker phone."  
Fox put the phone on speaker and everyone listened intently as the voice spoke:  
"I have your twins."  
Teresa screamed, "Please give me back my children! Please!"  
"No." the voice replied.  
Fox spoke up and said, "I will pay any price, just name it, and you'll have it, just don't harm my children."  
"Any price?"  
"Yeah."  
"How about your wife?"  
"Excuse me?" said Fox.  
"You heard me. I want your wife and in return you get your kids back."  
Teresa screamed, "Okay!" Fox screamed, "No!"  
The voice replied, "You have until 11pm to decide. Don't worry about the twins, they seem to really like me."  
Luis said, "I swear if you hurt them, I will kill you."  
"Now, now. Calm down. I wouldn't harm these precious, adorable, children."  
Teresa was startled by that comment, it sounded so familiar. **FLASHBACK**  
"Aw, Teresa. Your kids are so precious and adorable too!"  
"Aw, Noah. Stop it."  
"Why? They really are, Teresa."  
"Well, thanks to Fox, they are."  
"Don't talk about him."  
"Fine." **END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Teresa grabbed Fox's arm and said, "Oh my gawd! Fox! Noah! Noah has our kids!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
The voice spoke up, "Bring me your wife at 11pm at the entrance of Harmony Park. Bring no cops and that includes Luis. Any tricks and the next time you see your kids, they'll be in a body bag. Got it?"  
The phone clicked and the voice was gone. Teresa stood up and said, "That was Noah. I know it was."  
"How?" replied Charity.  
"The comment he made about how the kids were adorable and precious and how they seemed to be so comfortable with him. He spent so much time with the three of us that the kids were really comfortable around him."  
"Obviously." Said Fox.  
Beth spoke up, "You guys don't fight! Please. It's seven o'clock. We don't have much time."  
Antonio spoke up, "Beth's right. There isn't much time. We need a plan."  
Everyone sat around discussing plans and making maps and so forth. Teresa was sitting in a corner crying, "How could I have been so stupid? They are so comfortable with him and he knew it! He knew it!"  
Fox got up from the table with the guys and saw Teresa crying in a corner. He went to sit next to her and he held her, like normal with her back to his chest and his chin on her head. "Resa, we'll get through this and we'll get the twins back." "But Fox, this is my fault. I should never have taken the twins to be with him and I never should have gotten so close to him again." "Teresa, this is no time to be blaming yourself. We'll get the twins back and we'll get through this, just as we always do." She smiled and turned her head around to kiss his cheek.  
Luis stood up from the table and looked at Teresa and Fox and said, "We're ready. Let's go." Teresa said, "Wait! Luis you can't go, you're a cop and Noah said he doesn't want you there!" "I know. I'm just driving there so when we do get him, I can handcuff him myself." Fox laughed, "It would his pleasure to cuff Noah." Fox, Teresa, Luis, and Antonio got into a car and drove off to Harmony Park, leaving Charity, Miguel, Beth, Sheridan, and their kids home.  
  
** At 11pm at Harmony Park entrance**  
Fox and Teresa were standing at the gate waiting for Noah when a white car pulled up. "Fox. That's not Noah's car." "Probably changed cars just in case."  
A man came out of the car with the twins in bassinets (you know those things that people carry babies in, I think that's what its called). He placed the bassinets on the ground in front of him and the muffled voice spoke again, but this time from behind a mask. "I'm glad you came to your senses. Now, Teresa go sit in the car while I hand Fox the kids."  
Teresa walked towards the car and opened the door. "I said sit in it!" the voice said. She replied, "I will, I'm just waiting for you." "Fine." The masked man faced Fox again and walked backwards towards the bassinets. He picked them up and handed them to Fox. Fox took the kids and placed them down besides him. A gunshot went off and the masked man fell to the ground. Luis and Antonio came running from the bushes and Teresa ran back to Fox. Luis pinned the guy to the ground and cuffed him and "read him his rights". Antonio ripped the mask off and it wasn't Noah, it was Ethan!  
"Ethan?" said Teresa  
"What the hell?" Fox said.  
"Who'd you expect?" said Ethan.  
"Noah." Said Antonio.  
"Noah? Yeah right. He left town ages ago."  
"Why Ethan?" said Teresa.  
"Why? I wanted you Teresa. I've always wanted you."  
Fox kicked him for his comment. Luis called in some reinforcements and had Ethan arrested and checked out for his wound. Everyone went back to the house and told everyone what had happened and things carried on as normal.  
Fox and Teresa were in bed that night, in their normal positions on the bed when Fox started to picture something:  
  
**Fox imagines: **  
I Setting: the beach /I  
~ A fire.  
~ A death.  
~ Pain.  
ISetting: new home /I  
~ Roof collapsing.  
~ Cristina in trouble.  
~ Teresa in pain.  
ISetting: Spain /I  
~ New job.  
~ A separation.  
~ Destiny. ** END OF IMAGINATIONS **  
  
Fox couldn't fall asleep that night because after what he imagined, he felt that there was much more in store for him, Teresa and their family. Much more.  
  
** R&R please. ** By the way, what Fox imagined in this chapter is what MIGHT happen in the following chapters. ** This story will end in the coming weeks. ** Any ideas for Fox's "premonitions?" ** If I do write another story, I think I'll start from where PASSIONS is now. ** Thanks for all your constant support! ** Love Always, Viki. 


	35. Getting Away

** Hi guys! Someone reviewed me and asked why Teresa and Fox can't be left alone and why Teresa was always so bad. I wanted everyone to know that: Yes, Teresa does love Fox and his premonitions may not even happy in this story. Fox and Teresa can't be left alone b/c this is a Therox story (lol, sorry). Teresa is the bad girl in the story b/c people always use Fox as a bad person and I wanted to twist the story and Fox was going down a bad path also with his thoughts about Whitney. Keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Chapter 35: Getting Away  
Fox and Teresa were carrying on with their lives, much to the dismay of Ethan Winthrop who was in jail, and Noah Bennett who decided to live in Harmony anyway. A couple of weeks had past since the twins were back and Fox and Teresa wanted to get away for a couple of days.  
"Teresa, we have to get away soon. We haven't been on a family vacation since, since, well, ever!"  
"I know. I know. Let's see," she flipped through some books, "well, Key West sounds nice, or Orlando, b/c we could take the kids to Disney world."  
"Teresa, why not Malibu Beach in California?"  
"Take the kids to Malibu?"  
"Yeah. There's the beach, and the water, and parks, and Dylan and Whitney are staying there for a while because Whitney has so many matches there these days. We could stay with them."  
"Well," she looked at him, "I guess so. I mean, since I haven't seen Whitney in so long and all."  
"Great. I'll call Dylan and make all the plans." He hopped up from his seat and kissed her and went directly to his cell phone to call Dylan.  
  
Charity walked into room and sat down by Teresa, "Why is he so happy?"  
"We're going to Malibu on a family vacation."  
"Oh wow. That's so cool! I wish Miguel and I could get away for a while."  
"Charity, I'm sorry for always asking you to watch the kids."  
"No, it's not that. I love watching the kids. It's just that Miguel and I haven't really been intimate since Chastity was born."  
"Not that fantasy thing again?"  
"I hope not."  
"Well, Miguel loves you and I'm sure if you tried something new with him, he'd be all for it."  
"I guess so."  
  
Fox sat down at the table and was getting anxious to talk with Teresa and Charity knew it so she said, "I have to check on the kids. Be right back." She got up from Fox's seat and went to check on the kids as Fox nearly fell over trying to get back to his seat.  
"Okay, babe. Plans are made and we leave tonight on the Crane jet."  
"Tonight?  
"Yeah."  
"Fox I won't have enough time to pack for all of us!"  
  
"I'll pack for the kids and you pack for you and me.'  
"I don't think so. I don't trust you with packing for anyone."  
"Well, I mean it's the Crane jet so we can leave anytime we please.  
"Okay. Good." And with that she got to pack clothes and prepare the kids for their first plane trip.  
  
*~*~* Malibu *~*~* (A/N: Everyone is staying at Dylan's penthouse. It has the beach and water in the "backyard".)  
  
"Cristina! Don't throw the sand at him! Dylan! Get over here!"  
Dylan was laughing as he took the sand from Cristina who was pounding the sand into Nick's (JR) head.  
Fox and Whitney were in the house preparing a picnic Dylan brought Nick in. Fox put his phone down on the counter with the tray he was taking outside.  
"Nick what happened to you?" asked Fox as he took Nick from Dylan's hands.  
"Cristina was having fun with the sand." Said Dylan as he helped his best buddy clean his son off.  
Whitney looked over him and said, "Nick! Goodness! Fox hurry and clean him up, dinner's ready."  
"Yes. Ma'am." Fox said joking.  
Fox and Dylan took Nick up the bathroom to clean up as Whitney carried the dinner outside.  
  
** 5 minutes later **  
"Amen." Replied everyone.  
Everyone was eating dinner and having a great time on the beach. Fox looked at Teresa and started to laugh, "Hey! Remember what happened the last time we were on a beach Teresa?"  
She looked up from cleaning off Tina and said, "Yeah. Could I forget?" Everyone laughed and Teresa looked at Fox, "Sweetie, what are you burning inside. Whitney is going to kill you if you mess up her kitchen."  
"I'm not burning anything!"  
Everyone looked at each other and turned around and faced the house. The kitchen was up in flames. "Oh my gawd! My kitchen!" "Whitney, your kitchen? Just thank God you weren't in there!" "Yeah, yeah." Fox reached in his pocket to grab his cell phone except he left it in the house earlier when he took Nick from Dylan. "Great. No one has a phone?" Teresa spoke up and said, "Looks like Tina has one!" Everyone looked at Tina, who had Dylan's phone and Dylan took his phone and called 911.  
The fire was spreading fast and the firefighters weren't going fast enough. The whole right side of the house blew up into one flame and killed three firefighters. Their bodies were removed from the ashes of the house and Fox ordered the men to tell him what may have started the fire. The firemen, laughing, said, "There was a "love toy" charging in the kitchen. It may have been overcharged and sparked a flame and literally blew everything." Teresa wanted to laugh. Fox looked serious, "A love toy?" "Yeah, have you ever seen that movie "Just Married"?" "No." "Well, Ashton Kutcher puts a dildo (how you spell it?") to charge and it starts a huge fire." "A dildo? Who had a dildo?" Fox looked around and Dylan couldn't hold it in any longer, "Me." "You?" "Yeah, me and Whitney wanted to try something new." "Gross!" said Fox as he picked up Dylan's cell phone to arrange for the Crane house in Malibu to be set up for six people.  
  
*~*~*~*~* A month later in the Crane Pent House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa was having some stomach pains and she began to get worried. She was raising her kids and her family across the United States, away from her family, and was pretty stressed out about it. Fox never mentioned possibly moving to California until recently. Once he mentioned it, her pains got worse. Teresa went to doctor and confirmed what she thought it was and yes she was pregnant, again.  
She didn't tell Fox about her pains because she didn't want him to worry. She was starting worry about how bad the pains were getting and told Whitney.  
"Whitney, I'm pregnant again!"  
"Wow! Again? Congratulations! Did you tell Fox?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. I don't want him worry. I mean, he'll be able to tell within a couple of weeks and he's busy now with Julian assigning him a case in California."  
"Teresa, you should tell him. Dylan and I could take the kids off your hands for an evening or so."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean, he should know."  
"I guess so."  
"Duh. Of course he should."  
  
*~*~*~*~* L.F. house in Harmony ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Charity, please talk to me!"  
"No! Miguel, I'm taking the kids and I'm going to back to my aunt Grace's. I don't want to be with you right now."  
He grabbed her and pulled her close, "Please Charity, tell me what's wrong."  
"You never hold me anymore or kiss me anymore or make love to me anymore."  
Miguel looked at her and said, "That's it? That's the reason you want to leave me?"  
"Not leave, just put some sense into your head."  
"Charity, that's stupid."  
"Oh it is? Well fine," she slapped him, "let's see how stupid it is when you don't have me or the kids."  
Charity stormed out the front door with her kids and took off to her Aunt Grace's home.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{} That night {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Antonio and Beth had been fighting all week, day and night and it was driving everyone crazy. Beth had the same complaints as Charity did except she was a little nastier about it. It seemed as if the whole Lopez- Fitzgerald home was falling apart. Beth made Antonio sleep in another room and Miguel slept in his normal room except not alone. Miguel was starting to see Allison, Fox's sister, more often these days. When Charity left, it was more convenient to see Ally when he pleased and how he pleased.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Malibu at Fox's office *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [ knock on door ]  
"Come in."  
"Fox?"  
"Hey babe!"  
"Hey. Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure." Fox put his pen down and closed his laptop and signaled Teresa to sit on his lap.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I said guess."  
"Geez! Um, let me think." He scratched his chin as Teresa played with his hair.  
"I don't know. I give up."  
"You can't give up! You didn't even guess."  
"Fine. Dylan and Whitney are getting married."  
"No. Are they?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so."  
"Okay. Try again."  
"I don't know! Just tell me!"  
"Okay." She put his hand on her stomach and smiled. He looked at her stomach and looked up at her and smiled, "No way!"  
"Yes way!"  
"Aaaaaah! Teresa!" He hugged her and kissed her. "That's awesome!"  
"Yeah. Well, I'm about three months along and I wanted you to come with me to get a sonogram."  
"Well, we both know that those things never really told us much before, but I will definitely go with you."  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She was glad she told him. Maybe he'd start to spend more time at home now with her and the kids.  
  
** R&R please. ** Preview for next chapter: Takes place six months down the road when Teresa and Fox have bought a new home in Malibu. The twins have been growing up in a "California style" life vs. A "Harmony/ East coast style" life. And we'll also go back to Harmony to develop the lives of Miguel, Allison, Charity, Luis, Sheridan, Beth and Antonio. 


	36. Changes

** R&R por favor, gracias.  
  
Chapter 36: Changes  
With Teresa expecting a new baby around the corner, Fox was always at home. Teresa, Whitney, Dylan, Fox, and the twins, all had been living in the new house Fox and Teresa bought. Fox refused to live in the Crane Penthouse longer than a month so they left.  
The new house had its own private beach in the backyard. It was fully equipped with 14 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms, pool house, indoor and outdoor pool, game room, "guy room" (where guys played pool and stuff), movie room, kitchen etc. Whitney and Teresa had been living the dream life in Malibu. Fox insisted on building a deck with a retractable roof, so they could be outside no matter what the weather was.  
  
*~*~*~* Harmony @ the L.F. house *~*~*~* [Knock on bedroom door]  
Charity had been knocking on the door for a couple of minutes now and Miguel was bustling around the room saying that he wasn't dressed and asked Charity to hold on while he dressed.  
"Seriously, Miguel. Open the door. It's not like I've never seen you undressed before."  
"This is different Charity, hold on."  
"Fine."  
Minutes later, Miguel opened the door, huffing and puffing as if he was trying to hide something. Charity stared at him. "Can we talk?" "Now?" "Yes. Now." "Fine. Come in." He signaled for her to sit on the bed and she did.  
"Miguel, I'm sorry for leaving six months ago. I think you learned your lesson so can I move back in?"  
"Move back in? Um, Charity, I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I mean, I don't think I'm ready for you to move back in, I kind of like the space I had these past six months."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
Charity heard something fall over in the bathroom and someone started to giggle.  
"What was that?"  
"Um, nothing."  
Charity hopped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Miguel ran to cover the door so she couldn't open it. "Miguel, who's in there?" "No one." She pushed him aside and opened the door and she flipped out at the sight of another woman, half dressed in her bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Malibu *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox! Get over here!"  
"No! It's not my fault you can't run while pregnant."  
He hit her again with a pillow. "That's not funny, Fox."  
"Yes it is." She got a hit in. "Dylan! Help!"  
Dylan came running into the room with Cristina and a water gun in hand. He shot Fox straight in the face, "Ow! Man! This is a pillow fight on TERESA, not a water gun fight on ME!" Cristina looked up at Dylan, "Give me Uncle Dyl, give me, gun." He put Tina down and handed her the gun. "Haha! I got you daddy." "Oh no you don't!" Fox ran up behind her and snatched the gun and shot her a couple of times with it. "Daddy! Stop!" She started to cry and ran over to Teresa. "Mommy! Daddy shot me." "Now look what you did Fox. You made her cry!" "O geez! Come here." He put the gun down and took Tina in his arms. "Daddy's sorry." Tina smiled and then she whacked him with a pillow. Teresa started to laugh. "That's from Mommy."  
Fox said, "Oh really?" He put Tina down a grabbed Teresa and started to tickle her. Tina came up behind him and started to whack Fox with pillows and Dylan grabbed her and jumped into the pool with her. Whitney came out from the house in a bathing suit with Nick in his swimming trunks and sat Nick by the pool. Dylan came up from the water and put Tina's swimmers (you know those things that help you float and they go on your arms) on and let her go swim. He grabbed Nick and put his swimmers on and watched him and Tina swim.  
Teresa begged Fox to stop tickling her and when he finally stopped it started to rain. "Everyone inside now!" Teresa called. "Babe, that's why there's a retractable roof, so we don't have to go in when it rains"! "Fox, I will not have my kids in the water in the middle of a storm. Now Dylan pass me Tina and you take Nick and let's go inside." A shot of lightening hit the roof that Fox had put out and it collapsed straight into pool. A piece of the roof landed straight on top of Tina, who was in the pool with Dylan. "Oh my gawd! Dylan! Get her out of there." Teresa screamed. Pieces of the roof were collapsing all around them. Fox handed Teresa, Nick and he dove in after Tina. Dylan came back up with Tina in his arms and Fox came up seconds later. Everyone ran into the house started to check both Dylan and Tina. Dylan was unharmed but Tina had some scars. Teresa was flipping out and starting pacing. Fox was preparing for Teresa to flip out on him about the whole retractable roof idea because she didn't like the idea from the start. Teresa leaned up against the kitchen counter and slowly sank down along it. Whitney turned around and saw Teresa, "Sweetie are you okay?" "No, Whit. I think my water just broke." Fox turned around and said, "Great time, Teresa." "Shut up Fox." "I was just kidding, calm down." "Calm down? Ouch! Ouch! Pain. I'm having really bad pains. Whitney! Help." Dylan and Whitney helped Teresa to the couch and Fox called 911. "Hi. This is Fox Crane. We're at 8149 Kinley Court. Our roof just collapsed over the pool and I think my wife is going into labor." "Okay, Mr. Crane. We are sending someone over, but the storm is pretty bad. How far along is she?" "Huh? I don't know." "Well, you are her husband yes?" "Yeah." "Lift up her dress or whatever and see how dilated she is or asking her might be better." "I agree. Hold on." Fox turned to Teresa, "Fox, I wont make it to the hospital. You guys have to deliver this baby!" Fox spoke into the phone, "Um. Well, she says the baby is coming now. So can you help me out here?" "Yes. I can. You need blankets and pillows. Get her some wet towels also." "Gotcha, hold on 1 second. I'm handing you over to her friend Whitney." "Yes. Sir." "Hi this is Whitney Russell. Now, I've seen my mom do this, but I've never done this so-" "Don't worry ma'am. I've got you covered." "Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~*~* Harmony @ the L.F. house *~*~*~*~*~*  
"Charity calm down!"  
"NO!" Charity started to throw things at Miguel and at Allison. She grabbed Ally by the hair and dragged her across the floor into the bedroom. "LUIS! ANTONIO! Somebody help me!" called Miguel. Both of the brothers rushed in and Luis grabbed Charity and Antonio grabbed Allison.  
Charity was kicking and screaming so much that Luis could barely hold on. She was saying, "I'm going to rip your hair, CRANE!" Ally was just screaming for her life. No one had ever seen Charity like that before. Antonio told Ally to grab her clothes and get out. He escorted her out and Miguel and Charity started to go at it in their room.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Malibu Hospital *~*~*~*~*  
"Well, Mrs. Crane, have you picked out a name for your daughter?"  
"Yes. We have. Her name is Tatiana," Teresa looked at Fox, "um, sweetie, we need a middle name."  
Fox smiled and started to think, "Well, what about Isabella?"  
She looked at Fox and then at the baby in her arms, "Tatiana Isabella Crane. I like it." She smiled and Fox kissed her forehead. (A/N: When referring to Tatiana, I will call her "Tatys".) They were so happy together. Now, they had a big family and they all loved each other. Everything seemed to be coming together all of a sudden.  
  
*~*~*~*~* L.F. house in Harmony *~*~*~*~*~*  
Charity had stormed out of the house claiming that she wanted a divorce. Beth became frantic at Antonio for holding on to Allison the way he did.  
"What did you want me to do? She was going after Charity!"  
"I DON'T CARE. I don't want you touching other women."  
"Oh. Now you're jealous?"  
She slapped him. "I want a divorce also."  
Antonio was taken aback by what Beth said. "What?"  
"You heard me. All we ever do is fight."  
"Beth, I never thought it was that bad."  
"It is."  
"Beth, what I did or I'm doing, I'm sorry."  
"Whatever." She walked out of the living room to her bedroom with Antonio close behind her.  
Sheridan peaked out of her room door. She looked at Luis who was behind her and they ran out of their room quietly. She whispered to Luis, "You grab Anthony and I'll get the bags." "Okay." He kissed her and they did what they had to do to get out of the house. They were taking Anthony to baseball game and wanted to go alone.  
  
*~*~*~* Malibu *~*~*~*  
"Are we all ready?" called Teresa in the Crane jet.  
"Yup. Everyone here?" called Dylan.  
"Yup." Said Nick.  
"Okay. Then to Harmony we go!" said Fox.  
"Off to Harmony!" said Tina.  
  
*~*~*~* Chapter End *~*~*~*  
  
** R&R please.  
  
** I now own the name of TATIANA ISABELLA CRANE/LOPEZ-FITZGERALD.  
  
** Next Chapter: Harmony; the Charity and Miguel situation; Crane Industries. 


	37. On The Move Again

** So, did you guys like the name I gave the new baby?  
  
Chapter 37: On the Move Again  
Teresa and Fox had arrived home with Whitney, Dylan, the twins, and the new baby. They came home (L.F. house) to find the house in chaos. Teresa and Whitney were talking with Sheridan. "So, Charity just walked out?" "Yup." Sheridan replied. "Wow. I never thought Miguel would do that to Charity, above all people." "I know."  
Miguel walked into the room and said, "Would you guys please stop talking about me and talk about Antonio and Beth for once?" He walked out the front door mumbling something about the divorce papers Charity had filed and had sent to him yesterday.  
"A divorce, Sheridan? That's not like Charity!" "I know. I know. But, she walked in on Ally in the bathroom half dressed." "Ouch. That's one thing I hope I never hope I walk in on with Fox. I'd kill the girl then him." She laughed and so did Sheridan and Whitney but they all knew that they'd do the same thing.  
The phone rang:  
  
**Phone Call**  
"Hello. Lopez-Fitzgerald residence."  
"Teresa, dear. It's Alistair. Is my grandson available?"  
"Um, yes. Hold on a moment please." She placed the phone down and went to get Fox from outside with the guys. He came in and sat down where Teresa was sitting and she whispered to him, "That was my seat." He whispered back, "So?" He smiled and signaled for her to sit on his lap and she did.  
"Yes, Grandfather."  
"Nicholas, my dear boy. I have an offer you can't refuse!"  
"Bet you 20 thousand I could." Teresa looked at him and mouthed, "20 Thousand?" He shook his head so she wouldn't worry.  
"Nicholas, I'm offering you to go to Spain to head the new department of Crane Industries there. I need you there for about 2 years or so."  
"What about my family? We just got back from California."  
"You can take the whole family with you, I suppose."  
"And Dylan and Whitney?"  
"Yes, Dylan and Whitney as well."  
"Let me ask Teresa. Hold on."  
Fox put his hand on the receiver on the phone and quickly discussed it with Teresa. She asked him, "Can I discuss it with Mama and Papa? I mean we just got back from a two-year trip in California. I'd like to spend some time here you know."  
He said, "Yeah, I know, but babe, this is a great opportunity."  
"Fox. I don't know. How long do we have to decide?"  
"I'm guessing a minute or so."  
She sighed and said, "I guess so. Since you want to. But you owe me!"  
"Thanks babe," he kissed her, "and yes, I will make this up to you."  
Fox answered the phone again and said, "Grandfather, when do you want me to leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning. You can take the Crane jet."  
"Okay." ** End Call **  
Alistair had hung the phone up and so did Fox. He looked at Teresa sitting on his lap and hugged her by her waist. He said to her, "Thanks babe." She turned her head and looked at him and said, "Whatever. Just know that you owe me." She smirked. He nodded towards the bedroom they used to share and she jumped up and ran to room and Fox followed her. Whitney called after them, "You guys make me sick." Teresa laughed at her, "Whatever you say Whitney!"  
  
*~*~*~*~* Bennett Household *~*~*~*~*~*  
"Charity, please. This was all a mistake. Please come back home with the kids and I promise that we can work this out."  
"I wanted to work it out, but when I came back, you were too busy!"  
"Charity, that was a mistake. Please understand that and forgive me."  
"When I came back you were too busy, so what? Should I come running back to you at your convenience?"  
"You left me. For six months. What was I supposed to do?"  
"You could have at least made an effort to get me back."  
"I thought you wanted to be left alone!"  
"Why would I want that?"  
"I don't know how women think! Charity, please come home. I will do anything. Anything! Just please, don't divorce me and take my kids away! Please."  
Charity stared at Miguel with a blank expression on her face. "Why should I?"  
Miguel said, "Because I love you, Charity, that's why."  
She smiled and he opened his arms to signal a hug. Charity leaned up and curled up for a hug with Miguel. "I will have those divorce papers taken out tomorrow morning."  
"Thank goodness. Now can we go home?"  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~* L.F. House during the family meeting *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So, in conclusion, Fox, Dylan, Whitney, the kids, and I will leave for Spain, in the morning."  
Everyone looked at them with blank faces. Pilar spoke up, "Teresa, you just back and now you're leaving again? I just got to see mi nueva nieta (my new granddaughter)."  
Fox spoke up, "Mama, please understand that this won't be that long."  
Pilar looked at him, "Two years Fox! Two years again! Last time, it was a week long vacation in Malibu that turned into a two-year journey!"  
Fox felt really bad. They had just returned home and family was important to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and he knew it. "Mama. We'll come home every month for each holiday and more."  
"Don't worry about it Fox. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Pilar said sarcastically. She got up from her chair and walked to her bedroom. Luis stood up and said, "Well, I guess, meeting adjourned."  
Teresa sat next to Fox on the couch with their kids playing on the floor. Fox looked at Teresa, "Sweetie, we don't have to leave tomorrow. I mean, you could even stay here for a while with the kids and you guys and Dylan and Whitney could come later." Teresa said, "Later? All of us?" "Yeah, all you have to do is say that you're Mrs. Fox Crane requesting the Crane jet." "At anytime?" "Yeah, babe. That's a great thing about being a Crane, which you are, I might add." She smiled and said, "Okay. Then I'll stay here with Whitney and Dylan and the kids. You can send for us, whenever." "Okay. Good, then it's settled." "Yup. Settled." She looked at him, "We should put the kids to bed." "Agreed." They got up from the couch and put the kids to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 1 hour later *~*~*~*~*~*  
While in bed, with Teresa's head on Fox's chest, Fox said, "Teresa, it took us an hour to put YOUR FIESTY kids to bed."  
"MY kids? Sweetie, they are every bit yours as they are mine."  
"Whatever."  
She laughed, "What can I say, it's in the Latino blood."  
They laughed. Fox kissed her head and she moved from her position on his chest to lying on her pillow. She looked at him and said, "Let's make this night, unforgettable, so you don't have anything else to think about, except me on that nine-hour plane trip."  
He laughed, "Whatever you say, Mrs. Crane."  
She smiled and they made love till morning.  
  
** R&R please.  
  
** Please note that this is Ch. 37. I have decided that this story will end at Ch. 40.  
  
** Next Chapter: Fox is Spain and has to deal with the new job, new home, no family near by, and new girls in the office (you get the picture). Chapter 38: Teresa, Dylan, Whitney and the kids come to Spain. Chapter 39: Whitney and Dylan; Back to Harmony. Ch. 40: Destiny/ End of story.  
  
** Thanks for all the support for this, my first story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I especially want to thank the readers by the names of: iluvfox and angel, because the always have awesome critics and they really seem to support my story. Thanks to everyone! 


	38. Spain

Chapter 38: Spain  
Fox walked into his office and saw a woman bent over his desk in a tight mini skirt. "Tammy!" She jumped and turned around. "Mr. Crane!" "Didn't I tell you not to wear those skirts around me?" "Sorry, Mr. Crane, but Mr. Alistair requests that I wear them." "Ugh. Go and put something else on. You work for me! Not Alistair." "Yes, Mr. Crane."  
She put the folders down on his desk and left the office. Fox sat down at his desk and picked up a picture on his desk. It was a picture of his family in their Malibu home. He remembered that day because it was the day Tatys was born and he almost lost his best friend and his other daughter, Cristina. Fox smiled as he held the picture. He missed them so much. Fox had been in Spain without family or friends for a month now and he was lonely.  
Fox talked to his family everyday and Teresa emailed him everyday, but it wasn't the same. Fox opened the folders that Tammy had left on his desk and put them in his briefcase. He was going home, alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Harmony @ the L.F. House *~*~*~*~*~* (Teresa's email to Fox)  
Fox,  
I miss you so much. A month is too long, honestly. Please call me when you get this because I can't wait to come and be with you. Tatys is having fun exploring the new house (mama's). The twins are still adjusting to the house though and the discipline. I realized now that we hardly raise our kids with discipline and they still listen to us, which I'm very proud of, but you know mama!  
This distance thing isn't working for me Fox. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please call soon so we can join you.  
Love Always,  
Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Spain *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fox had just finished reading Teresa's email and decided to call her.  
  
*Phone Call*  
"Hello. Lopez-Fitzgerald residence."  
"What's a Crane doing answering as a Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
"Fox!"  
"Ha ha. Hey babe. What's up?"  
"Nothing really. I'm guessing you got the email?"  
"Yeah. I just finished reading it to."  
"Fox, I miss you so much."  
"I know, Resa, I miss you also and the kids."  
"Dylan and Whitney have been hitting off."  
"Oh really? Details, please."  
Teresa laughed, "Well, according to Whitney, we could expect an engagement anytime soon."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow. That's so cool."  
"I know!"  
"Hey, Teresa,"  
"Yeah."  
"How fast can you get to Spain?"  
"Why? Something wrong?"  
"No. I just can't stand the distance and grandfather hired these skinny little hootchies and ordered them into mini skirts."  
"Are they cute?"  
"Teresa! Don't worry, I wouldn't know. I can't stand the girls."  
"Uh-huh."  
"No. Really. I always tell them to go put some clothes on. They get mad, but I don't care."  
Teresa laughed, "Nick Crane telling girls to put clothes ON! I have got to see this for myself."  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
They talked for about an hour then made arrangements for Teresa, Dylan, Whitney and the kids to come to Spain with Fox.  
  
** Short chapter, yes I know. The story is coming to a slow end though. I'll miss you guys, but you can expect "somewhat" of a sequel b/c I have yet to find out what a REAL sequel entails, so if anyone knows, please tell me. Lol.  
  
** R&R, please.  
  
** Yes, I realized the mistake I made in the last chapter's previews so here is the revised edition of previews:  
Ch. 39: Teresa, her kids, Dylan and Whitney come to Spain and I'll elaborate on the Dylan and Whitney storyline.  
Ch. 40: The end of "From Beginning to End" (, which takes place in Harmony, by the way. 


	39. The Journey

** Rated R: love scene.  
  
Chapter 39: The Journey  
A private limo picked everyone up from the airport and took all of them to Fox's home. Teresa knocked on the house door and a lady answered it, "Ah, Senora. Crane. It is a pleasure to meet you, please come in." Teresa looked at the lady and smiled. Whitney was carrying Tina, Dylan had Nick, and Teresa had Tatys.  
They walked into the foyer and were amazed by what they saw. The house was huge. There was a main staircase in the middle of the hall that opened up at the top to allow you to walk to either side. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the foyer and from what Teresa could see, there was one in each room. The lady spoke up, "Senor Crane isn't here at the moment, but he left you this, Senora." The lady handed her a note and Teresa read it aloud. It said: "Hey, baby. So sorry I couldn't be there at home with you all, but welcome to Spain! I'll be home in a bit so put the kids to bed and I will meet you, in OUR bedroom. Have Elena, the maid; show everyone to his or her rooms and yes, she is addressing you as Senora Crane. Love Always, Fox.  
Teresa smiled at Elena and said, "Thank you." Elena nodded and said, "Shall I show you to your rooms then?" "That would be great, thank you." Elena clapped her hands and butlers came and picked up the luggage and placed them in their respective places. Teresa put the kids in their own rooms, which Fox had efficiently labeled, and went to her. She sat on the huge canopy bed and noticed there was a balcony outside. She walked onto the balcony and the view took her breath away. She noticed a note taped to the balcony and was folded with her name on it.  
  
**Letter**  
"Teresa, I knew you would come out here. I made sure that we got the best view in the house. If you look out pass the gates, you can see the ocean. If you don't look pass the gates, you will see the huge pool that I had put in when I got here. Can you imagine that they didn't have a pool before! Crazy huh? I'll be home soon. Love you.  
  
**End**  
Teresa smiled at the letter and breathed in the fresh air and smelt the smell of the ocean so near by. She walked back into her room and laid on the bed. She fell asleep. Hours later, she noticed that she was lying on someone's chest. She looked up to see who it was and it was Fox, fast asleep. He never woke her, but she knew he was there some how. She kissed him and he stirred. "Hey beautiful." "Hey, yourself. Why didn't you wake me up when you came in?" "You looked so peaceful and I know how those flights affect you." She smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too." He kissed her lips and she melted. "I missed your kisses so much Fox." He laughed, "I bet you did." She hit him with a pillow and said, "Kiss me again." He kissed her again. She hit him again, "Again." He kissed her again. She hit him again, "Not good enough." She laughed. "Oh really? Not good enough huh?" She laughed as he tickled her and eventually laid on top of her. He kissed her again and said, "Good enough?" "Getting better." She giggled.  
He kissed her again, passionately. He missed her so much. "Fox?" "Huh?" "Love me." "Definitely." She smiled and they started to kiss again. She opened her mouth and let him in. He kept teasing her and she hated it. He unbuttoned her blouse as she unbuttoned his pants. He took his shirt off and he looked at her, they locked eyes. "I love you Teresa." "I love you, Nicholas." He smiled at her and caressed her body. He kissed her lips and kissed down her neck and down to her stomach. He kissed as low as he could go with her skirt on. He kissed her back up to her lips and undid her skirt while he was moving around. She took the skirt off with her panty and laid under him as he worked her body. He ran his hand down her hip and she trembled at his touch. She started to breath heavy and he managed to say in between kisses, "Not yet. You're going wait. I haven't made love to you in a while, so now, I get to work you." She got mad and rolled them over and tried to place him inside of her. He rolled them back over, "Feisty are we?" She laid on her back and ran her hands up and down his chest as his kissed her.  
A couple of minutes had passed and Teresa wanted him so bad, "Fox." "Huh?" "Now." He laughed, "You can't wait can you?" "No. I can't. There, happy? I said it." She laughed. He smiled at her and he kissed her. She pushed his boxers off and said, "Now." He kept kissing her and he ran his hands down her sides and lifted her hips and put them back down seconds later. In between kisses he said, "Wider." And she listened. He lifted her hips again slipped inside of her. She moaned. She rolled them over and started to move. They were one after so much time a part.  
Fox couldn't stand her being on top so he rolled they back over. He stopped kissing her and looked her dead in her eyes and got really serious. Teresa opened her eyes when she realized Fox stopped, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. You remember that night that I kind of went crazy on you and got really aggressive." She shyly said, "Yeah." "Well, did you really like that or did you just say that?" "I didn't like it, I loved it. I just hated the part where I got hurt." "Okay. Do you want that now?" She thought about it for a second and pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Definitely."  
Fox kissed her and pushed himself into her. He started to pace up the pace in his movements and started to move in all sorts of ways. Teresa was going crazy. She started to scream and she could hardly keep her body still. Fox started to "nail" her uncontrollably. She kept screaming his name and it pushed him to move faster. He kept kissing her and kept going faster and faster inside of her. Teresa could feel her body tremble with pleasure. She screamed with pleasure and saying his name and she reached her climax. Moments later, he stopped. Their hearts were racing and their bodies were trembling and were wet. Fox worked her body in unimaginable ways and she loved it. She pulled Fox closer and whispered in his ear "Don't stop. I'm getting used to the aggression thing." They made love for hours after that.  
  
**About 8pm**  
Teresa was playing with Fox's chest hair, as she always did when the phone rang. Fox picked it up and it was Elena telling him that dinner was ready. He thanked her and told Teresa. They quickly hopped into the shower together and didn't get much showering done, but they got out. They dressed and went down to eat dinner with everyone else.  
When dinner was finished Fox spent some much needed quality time with his kids, especially Tatys, who hardly recognized him. Teresa was sitting with Whitney by the pool while Dylan was making some phone calls about Whitney's next tennis tour.  
Teresa said to Whitney, "Well, Fox and I had quite a reunion." Whitney laughed, "Uh-huh, I know, I was walking by and heard way too much." Teresa laughed. "I mean goodness, Teresa, I thought he was killing you, by the way you were screaming." They laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Whitney. I heard you and Dylan in mother's house, no less. And it sounds like Dylan is pretty feisty with you too!" "Yeah. He's crazy, but let me tell you, I love it all!" They laughed and kept talking.  
  
**About 11pm**  
Fox walked onto the deck and sat down by Teresa, "Well, the kids are asleep and that leaves time for us to do whatever." She laughed as he held her hand. They looked over at Whitney and Dylan and Dylan said, "Anyway you guys, I was thinking about how much we've all been through." "Yeah." Said Fox. Teresa said, "Too much." They all laughed and Dylan looked at Whitney while she was laughing and said, "Marry me?" Everyone shut up at that very second. "What?"  
"Marry me?" He took out a ring from his pocket in his shorts and showed her the ring. Teresa and Whitney both looked at the ring and said, "Damn." Fox tapped Teresa on the shoulder, "Um, sweetie, your ring cost me more." "Yeah, yeah. Whitney, answer him!"  
Whitney laughed, "Dylan, of course I'll marry you."  
He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed. They kept kissing. Eventually Fox cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem! Get a room." Dylan and Whitney laughed but never unlocked lips. He picked her up and carried her off the deck to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night.  
Fox looked at Teresa, "Care for a swim, beautiful?" "I'd love too but you know I can't swim that well." "Don't worry, I got you!" He pulled her in and she felt herself go under the water. She opened her eyes and saw Fox swimming towards her. He pulled her up and held her. She flicked his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" "For letting me go under." "For a second or two, you didn't die!" "Whatever." She swam over to the shallow end and stayed there. She turned around and didn't see Fox. "Fox?" He popped up from under the water and untied her bathing suit. She grabbed her top but not in time. She was hanging out everywhere. Fox laughed, "That's more like it!" She slapped him and said, "Give it back! NOW!!" "No." He waved the piece of her suit in front of her face. She said, "Fine. No sex tonight." He handed her the top back. "No. You wouldn't give it back when I asked, so now I don't want it." "Here. Take it. I'm getting out anyway." "Why?" "Because your mad." "No I'm not." "You threatened me with sex, in conclusion, Mrs. Crane, you're mad."  
He hopped out of the pool and went inside leaving her alone in the pool. She was only kidding with him. She put her top back on and went back to the bedroom. Teresa walked into her bedroom and saw candles everywhere. Fox had set the room up like the first time they made love. She whispered to herself, "Fox." She dried her hair and sat on the bed. Then some music started. She smiled as Fox walked out of the bathroom with a single rose in hand. "Is that for me?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Depends. Do you want it?" he asked. "Duh." She said. He gave her the rose and said, "Remember our first night together?" "Could I forget?" He kissed her and they made love till morning.  
  
**Next Morning**  
Everyone was eating breakfast when Tina said, "Why is everybody so tired?" Everyone looked at her and Whitney said, "Because we didn't go to bed early." "Aunt Whitney! That's why daddy puts up to bed early. So we aren't tired!" "Exactly."  
Everyone continued to eat breakfast and no one wanted to look at other because they would burst into laughter. Nick said, "Mommy." "Yes, Sweetie." "Did you have a nightmare last night?" "Nightmare? No. Why?" "I was walking by your room and I heard you screaming daddy's name. I thought you had a nightmare and called for daddy just like I do." Fox burst into laughter and eventually everyone else did. "You heard mommy screaming daddy's name?" "Yeah." "Well, um, yeah! I just remembered I had a horrible nightmare last night and I was calling for your daddy." "To fight off the bad guys in your dream?" "Yeah. Daddy had to beat up the bad guys." Nick laughed and continued to eat.  
After breakfast everyone sat at the table because Fox had an announcement to make. "We are heading back to Harmony as soon as possible because grandfather wants Ally to get a feel of the business so he's letting go back to the "states"." Everyone was happy about leaving and eventually left the room. Fox wouldn't get off of Teresa's case about the kids and their questions. "So, Teresa, Nick heard you SCREAMING my name, not saying, SCREAMING." She looked at him and burst into laughter, "I didn't know how I was going to explain that one." They laughed and watched the kids play outside. Everything was finally fitting together for the young, married, Crane couple and even better, they were heading back to Harmony, back to THEIR home.  
  
** R&R you guys!  
  
** ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I'm already crying! I love you guys! Lol 


	40. From Beginning to End

Chapter 40: From Beginning to End  
Three years had pasted since everyone came back from Spain. Whitney and Dylan were married and were expecting their first child. Ally had married a guy named Juan while in Spain and she was happy running things in Spain. Miguel and Charity were happy again with their two girls. Luis and Sheridan had another child, Liliana Sierra, and were also happy. Fox and Teresa had moved out of the house once Beth and Antonio separated.  
One morning, Teresa woke up in her normal position on Fox's chest and kissed him. He woke up and kissed her forehead, "Hey beautiful." "Hey. What are we doing today?" "Well, what do you want to do?" "Let's go to Harmony Park." "Okay." Just then Tatys came running into their room screaming. She jumped onto the bed screaming. She hid under the covers and pushed up against Fox. Fox and Teresa started to laugh. Fox lifted the covers off his daughter and said, "What are you doing?" Just then Nick ran into the room with a sword made from aluminum screaming, "I FOUND YOU!" Tatys jumped up from the bed screaming, "DADDY! HELP!" Nick jumped onto the bed and Fox grabbed him before he could get to Tatys. "Sit down, mister." Tatys ran from the room and Teresa ran to hide her. Fox looked at Nick, "Let's get them!" They hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs screaming. Tina was watching TV on the couch and she signaled that they were in the closet.  
Fox slowly opened the door and Teresa and Tatys ran out screaming. Tatys got away but Fox grabbed Teresa. He threw her onto the couch next to Tina and started to tickle her. In between breaths she begged Fox to stop. He eventually let her go when Tina started to help Teresa. "You want to help mommy huh?" She looked scared and started to scream when Fox started to chase her. The whole house was screaming within seconds because everyone was chasing someone. Eventually, Teresa called everyone to order and said that they were spending the day at the park. Everyone showered and brushed their teeth for breakfast. After breakfast, everyone packed for the day's activities.  
  
** Harmony Park **  
Nick was pushing his sisters on the swings and Fox and Teresa were lying on a blanket on the grass. Fox was leaning against a tree with Teresa in between his legs, with her back to his chest as usual. He ran his fingers through her hair as she read something in a magazine, "Resa, what are you reading?" "A list of kindergartens for the twins. Their going to be six soon and we need to find a pre-school for Tatys." Fox nodded and started to read aloud some schools that appealed to him.  
Nick ran over to his father and asked him to play with them. Fox obliged and Teresa leaned against tree watching them. She started to talk to herself while watching her kids and her husband, "Finally, Fox, we are really happy. You have given me everything I've ever wanted and more." Minutes later, she laid on the blanket and started to take a nap. Fox woke up and told her it was getting late and they should get home. She agreed and everyone went home.  
  
** The "Crane" car **  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes, Nick."  
"Can we go to abuela's?"  
"Abuela's?" She looked at Fox and Fox nodded to show that he understood that Nick said, 'grandmother's' in Spanish.  
Fox spoke up, "Well, if you go home and take a shower and eat dinner and BEHAVE, then we'll go over to your abuela."  
"Okay." All three kids responded. Tina spoke up, "Daddy?"  
"Huh?"  
"Is Nikki going to be there?"  
Fox looked at Teresa and sighed, "No. I don't think she'll be there, but Trinity and Chastity will be, and Anthony and the new baby, Lily."  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
** Back home after going to Pilar's house**  
Fox and Teresa were in bed and were talking about pre-schools when Fox said he wanted to go to sleep and they'd talk about it over breakfast. Teresa obliged and put the magazine down. She turned off her lamp and laid down on her pillow. Fox looked over at her, "Something wrong?" "No. Why?" "No, it's just that you always lay on my chest after you turn the lamp off and you play with the elastic on my boxers for a while until you fall asleep. You hardly lay on your pillow." She looked at him and rolled over to face him. She kissed him and reply, "I was just thinking, how much we've gone through over ALL these years." Fox laughed, "Yeah. Too much." He laid his arm out and she laid her head on it. She said, "Remember when we first met that day when you and Ethan were fighting? Or that time you gave me a calling card for Christmas?" "I thought you liked that card!" "Well, it was different." They laughed. Fox got up from the bed and opened the dresser and pulled out a box. He laid back down next to Teresa and told her to turn the lamp on. He opened the box and he pulled out the stuff inside, "Remember this?" They both remembered that Christmas, so long ago,:  
  
** Memory **  
Fox woke up with a headache the next morning. He rolled over while waking up and sensed he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and saw Theresa! "Merry Christmas Nicky!" "Stop calling me that! What are you hiding?" "It's your Christmas present. Open it."  
  
Fox unwrapped the box and opened it up to see a star, a block, and some stationary. "What's all this Theresa?" he asked. She looked at him and smirked. "Well," she said, "the star is for nighttime, when I think of you most before I go to sleep, the block is supposed to represent a block of ice, you know the one I fell in," she stopped and laughed and so did he, "and the stationary is for you to write to me, daily. From boarding school because I can't stand not hearing from you."  
  
"Theresa, this is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
** END **  
She smiled at him, "Those were the days huh?"  
"Nah. These are the days."  
He kissed her lips and she turned the lamp off and laid on his chest. She said to him, "Fox, we've been through it all, huh?" "Yeah, babe. Everything." She smiled and said, "We did it all together, from beginning to end." 


	41. Disclaimer Page

** Disclaimer page **  
  
I own nothing that belongs to PASSIONS or NBC. However, I do own all original names, which are in capital letters below.  
  
Teresa ROSA Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Whitney CLAIRE Russell  
Dylan ANDREW Banning  
ANDREW DAVID CALLOWAY (prep school friend of Fox)  
  
SHAWN (prep school friend of Fox)  
ALLSION KATHERINE Crane  
MADSION ELIZABETH Crane  
LAUREN MICHELLE Crane  
Sheridan VICTORIA Crane/ Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Paloma ANGELA Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
Pilar EVA (Lopez)-Fitzgerald  
  
Martin CLARK Fitzgerald  
TRINITY HOPE LOPEZ-FITZGERALD  
CHASITITY HOPE LOPEZ-FITZGERALD  
ANTHONY JUSTIN LOPEZ-FITZGERALD  
LILIANA SIERRA LOPEZ-FITZGERALD  
  
NICOLE SARAH LOPEZ-FITZGERALD  
  
JON RANDALL STANDISH  
Charity FAITH Standish/Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Ivy ELAINE Winthrop Crane  
Julian VINCENT Crane  
CRISTINA ANA MARIA Crane/Lopez-Fitzgerald  
TATIANA ISABELLA Crane/Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
**PLUS ANY NAMES NOT MENTIONED HERE BUT THAT ARE IN THE STORY THAT ARE  
NOT A PART OF THE CAST OF PASSIONS IS A NAME BELONGING TO "FROM  
BEGINNING TO END". ANY NAMES SEEN IN THIS STORY CAN AND WILL BE USED  
IN MY OTHERS AND CANNOT BE USED IN THE SAME COMBINATION OR STORYLINE  
AS MINE. THANK YOU.  
  
~ I would like to thank everyone who has helped me along with this  
story. Thanks for all the reviews and keep recommending the story! You  
can also visit my web page at viksdigs.cjb.net . I love you guys! Yes,  
there will be "somewhat" of a sequel, hopefully started tomorrow, lol.  
I can't wait to continue. Thanks for making my first story, one of the  
best writing experiences. 


End file.
